Misadventures of a Dark Wizard
by SethSister
Summary: [OC] This is the retelling of my Secrets of Grindelwald series in the antagonist's POV. Gerald Davis, son of Gellert Grindelwald and pupil of Tom Riddle...how he discovered what he was and unintentionally become a menace to MACUSA and the Ministry for Magic...
1. Author's Note

_Gerald Davis is an original character created for my 'Secrets of Grindelwald' series. The series is set up like the original Harry Potter saga where it is written in third person, but focused on Harry's experiences._

 _'Misadventures of a Dark Wizard' is a re-telling of these stories and the events that led up to them in Gerald's point-of-view. It will reveal a lot more about what he was actually doing while Harry and the others were doing their side of things._

 _Because of this, if you have interest in the original series Gerald is from, I suggest reading it first especially since it is set up to leave a lot about Gerald a mystery and 'Misadventures' will reveal all of this._

 _I will never update 'Misadventures' past what has happened in the 'Secrets of Grindelwald' series. That way, if you are keeping up with both at the same time, you won't read any events in Gerald's point-of-view that have not yet been presented in third person, focused on Harry._

 _So once again, do not read this story without reading all stories published in 'Secrets of Grindelwald' first. I will make a note as a separate chapter each time in this book that a book in the original series has ended and the next one begins._

 **Harry Potter and the Dark Secret (Book 1):**  
 **story/117891499-harry-potter-and-the-dark-secret-book-1-in**

 **Harry Potter and MACUSA's** **Meddling (Book 2):**  
 **Will post link when story is uploaded!**

 _I do hope you enjoy the story, but if you don't, please still let me know. I'm always looking to improve my writing as my dream job and my passion is to be a creative water and traditionally published author._

 _Thank you for your time!_  
 _Thank you for reading!_  
 _And have a fantastic day!_

 _~Baphy_


	2. A Few Fun Extras

Fun Facts! [Minor Spoiler Alerts for the 'Secrets of Grindelwald' Series]  
1) Gerald's character was originally named Gerard.

2) Gerald originally died in the end of 'Harry Potter and the Dark Secret'

3) The first use of Gerald's character was in a romance with a psychologically abusive Tom Riddle. I may revisit this idea later, possibly as an AU.

4) Gerald is pansexual (meaning he is sexually attracted to males, females, transgender people, and intersex people, regardless of their sexuality or gender identity).

5) I first envisioned Gerald as the daughter of Voldemort and a vampire though the vampires were different from how I portrayed them in the 'Secrets of Grindelwald' series and 'Misadventures.' They were born as such, not created through magic. This is another idea I may revisit with a different OC and nothing to do with the Gerald stories.

 _I found the picture of Gerald by searching for free pics of white-haired goth/emo models. Curious, I decided to reverse-search the second image I liked (the one on the cover of this book) and found out that the model's name is Conner Dennis. His photos are on this book as well as 'Harry Potter and_ _MACUSA's_ _Meddling' and all following stories in the 'Secrets of Grindelwald' series. Images used under the Fair Usage Distribution Policy._


	3. Part 1: Before the Fall

_This first section of the story will be all events from Gerald's life up until, you (probably) guessed it, the fall of Lord Voldemort._

 _Not his final defeat during the last great wizarding war at the Battle of Hogwarts, but his initial death after the attempt on Harry's life._

 _Begin Part 1: Before the Fall._

 _Undo these chains, my friend.  
I'll show you the rage I've hidden.  
Perish the Sacrament,  
Swallow, but nothing's forgiven.  
You and I can't decide  
Which of us was taken for granted.  
Make amends.  
Some of us are destined to be outlived. _

_Where is your will, my friend?  
Insatiates never even bother.  
You and I, wrong or right,  
Traded a lie for the leverage.  
In between the lens in light,  
You're not what you seem. _

_Step inside, see the devil in I.  
Too many times, we've let it come to this.  
You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore. _

_~Slipknot_


	4. Chapter 1: Curiosity

"Stay the fuck away from us, you hear me?" I threatened the strange man that had followed me home, shoving him against the outer wall of the building by his collar.

He was young, clearly having only recently finished schooling which meant I was perhaps a few years older than him. Pale skin, determined features, and a thin smile that struck me as untrustworthy. And he was foreign. British, I think? or Australian. To be honest, it was hard for me to place accents. The guy was also taller than me though that wasn't a huge feat considering how short I was for my gender. His clothing consisted of black slacks, a grey v-neck sweater vest, and a thick black trench coat that almost looked like a robe.

"There's no need for threats, friend," his lips curled into a soft smirk, "I'm not out to harm anyone. I'm only looking for new companions in a venture of mine."

I stared at the man in confusion. I had noticed him in the market earlier that day where my eyes caught sight of him in the distance at two different points during my errands. He had simply been watching me. However, when I decided to confront him on the third time, he had disappeared. I thought it was strange yet having walked my entire way home without seeing him again, even with diligent searching, I figured that it was nothing serious and could have even been a coincidence. I was proven wrong when I stepped across the threshold of my home only to have my mother question as to who my friend was. Imagine my surprise to spin around and see that same man standing behind me.

He immediately introduced himself to her as Tom and said that I had helped him out in town and invited him to join us for dinner. At first, I had been too dumbfounded to keep him from entering and by the time my mind had returned enough, I saw my mom's happy interest. For fear of alerting her to the contrary and worrying her, as I knew how easily frightened she could become with people, I played along with the stranger's game.

After the meal was finished, our conversation having consisted of much small talk, I insisted on showing him outside and seeing him on his way. When we were alone on the porch of the tiny house in the country was when I called him out, "I'm not your friend. What the hell do you want with me directly?"

"Your companionship," he answered plainly, not bothered at all by my aggressive hold on him.

Carefully, I let him go, keeping my eyes glued to him as he straightened his clothes. I had stayed isolated much of my life. My mother and I moved frequently as she was constantly concerned that someone from her past, an enemy, she said, was going to find and harm us. After I had completed grade school, I'd found a job and had been the one to care for her, though I had refused to stay on the move after that. So I didn't have much experience with people and this Tom Riddle certainly had my interest, his nonchalant behavior refreshing in contrast with the usual instances of anger, fear, or self-absorbed vanity that I was used to from the public.

"And why mine?" my brow raised, "How come I struck you as appropriate for this venture of yours?"

"Because you're a lot like me," Tom answered, "Tell me, Gerald, do you believe magic is real?"

In any other scenario, I'd have scoffed and told the loon to leave me alone or I'd call the police. However, the man's odd behavior and captivating demeanor had me feeling more curious than usual, "I can't say that I believe one way or the other. Why?"

He slid a hand into the lining of his jacket, causing me to jump with the first instinct that he was withdrawing a weapon. He paused at my startle, "Don't worry," he said, slowly continuing the motion, "It isn't a gun."

My gaze fell to his hand where he had retrieved a stick from the interior of his robe. _A stick?_ _What was this guy doing carrying such a thing around?_ I took another step, one closer to him this time, and studied the item he held. It was indeed, little more than a twig though it had been sanded and shaped with what I could only guess was a sort of handle attached to the base. Tom lifted the thing into the air, pointed it at the small lights on my porch, and flicked his wrist.

The only illumination in the visible vicinity then vanished, leaving the two of us in almost darkness. I don't know if my gasp was audible or he simply heard me shift in place out of obvious shock, but as soon as I had, I could barely make out him repeating the movement to make the lights return. I opened my moth to speak when he turned his face in my direction, but he hadn't finished with his little show. His weapon aimed in my direction, my stomach fluttered momentarily wondering if he would perhaps disfigure me with his strange power. Instead, however, I was greeted to the sight of a hammer and some nails that I had discarded to the side of the porch several days ago, floating around me.

"That is...incredible," I murmured, reaching a finger out to poke one of the nails. Once determining that it was real and not a trick of the eye, I pulled the metal out of the air and rotated it in my hand. As I did so, the rest of the items hovered back to their spots and I looked up to see that Tom was lowering his...wand...to his side.

"If you think that is something," he chuckled, "You're in for a treat."

The stupid expression of childish fascination fell from my face into a more serious one, "I still feel it is strange that you should approach me. There must be more to it than having simply seen me at the market."

"Indeed there is," his demeanor also became solemn, "You see, Gerald, I am looking for other like-minded wizards. That is why I am here at your residence."

My brow furrowed as I absentmindedly dropped the nail from my hand, "Others? Are you saying I'm a wizard as well, then? Because it's news to me."

Tom nodded, "I'm not surprised. Many magical folk are left in the dark as to what they are until they reach a certain age. When they start showing magical talents, they are sought by more experienced wizards and witches to be taught to use their abilities."

"I see," my tone dropped. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have not shown any of this magic of which you speak. You're obviously still young yourself. Perhaps you should leave locating ignorant wizards to someone older."

The words came out more insulting than I anticipated and though I saw a small twinge in the man's face, he didn't falter from his stance, "I may not be old, but I am quite experienced. Especially compared to someone such as yourself who is completely ignorant of this topic."

My own being became flustered when he simply threw the same amount of seemingly unintentional arrogance back at me yet I fought not to show it. He was right. "Fair enough. So I assume you have some sort of test to make sure I am what you say I am? or at least to convince me that I am such?"

"I do. It is late. Are you free to meet me in the morning?" Tom asked simply.

I thought about my schedule. Tomorrow was actually the last of my off days for the week, "I am. Where? I don't want this around here with my mother. She's too faint of heart."

The wizard seemed amused by my answer, "There is a lake nearby, yes?"

"Lake Hamilton is about fifteen miles east," I affirmed.

"That would be a perfect location...unless, of course, you feel uneasy being so isolated in my presence," he observed.

"Not at all," I scoffed, uncertain of how I felt about him in general other than curious, but having a complete lack of desire to seem intimidated.

"I will see you there at daybreak, then," he nodded, finally placing his wand back into his coat and stepping down the small staircase of my home and onto the grass below.

"I would like to know, however," I called after him and he instantly turned around in a slow circle, "What it means to be of mind in likeness to yours?"

"I apologize for not explaining that," he offered, "You see, the magical world has been hidden from the muggle world for centuries."

"Muggle?" I repeated the unknown term.

"People without magic. I believe here in America the term is nomaj," he clarified, "Supposedly, this is for the safety for both muggles and wizards along with every other creature belonging to these different worlds. The muggle horses and the magical unicorns...the list goes on. However, there are a growing number of us who have become fed up with this separation," his tone grew intense, "It is unfair that we should have to hide ourselves...keep our lives secret while the muggles overrun the Earth, a planet that is just as much ours as it is theirs."

I took a silent moment to consider these things, "That makes sense to me. My entire life has been spent in hiding. Not from muggles or because I was a wizard, mind you, but because my mother insists that an enemy from her past has been searching for us. That she had to flee and remove herself from the life she knew as this person wishes for our death."

"An enemy?" Tom's voice seemed less like a question and more like he wanted to know what I was aware of. It was a bit unsettling, but I tried to brush it off.

"Something to do with my father," I shrugged. "The point is I'm tired of hiding. I want to be in the world. I want to have a normal life."

"I find it fascinating that you are trusting I'm not this enemy with how unusual our meeting has been," Tom replied, the quickness of his assumption throwing me off.

I lowered my gaze and rubbed my chin before looking back up and settling it on him again, "I suppose it's ill-advised," I admitted, "But you're the first person who has revealed anything to me about...well, anything. I have been raised to question everyone and trust nobody. Yet somehow my natural sense for dishonesty feels different with you. I can't say I trust you yet I can say I don't really distrust you. It's hard to explain. Perhaps its just a mixture of loneliness and curiosity that drives me to entertain you."

Tom smiled, "I believe I understand. I can only say I present to you what is truthfully me and I hope I can earn your trust in the coming days."

"I hope you can too," I nodded.

"Very well, Gerald," he nodded in return, "I will see you upon the morrow."

Before I could offer any further words or gestures of goodbye, the wizard spun on his heels and disappeared into the night air. I immediately shot to my feet and skipped to the place where he had just been standing. Nothing was there. I scanned the area on all sides of me as far as I could see including the sky. It was like he had never been here at all.

I took a deep breath in and walked back up the porch, taking a seat in my favorite wooden rocker. Only as I sat to relax did a hint of fear and uncertainty return to my stomach. _What the hell had I gotten myself into? Was I losing my mind? No, mom had seen him too...spoken to him..._

"Gerald? Is everything alright?" I heard the woman's voice call through the screen door as if in response to my thoughts.

"Yes. I was just enjoying the weather is all," I half-lied.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, sweetie," she told me.

I twisted my neck to see her form through the door, "Good night, mom. Sleep well. I may head out to the lake early tomorrow...see if I can catch some fish for dinner."

"That sounds delightful, my son," she yawned with a sweet smile, "Good night."

I listened until her footsteps fell quiet and then returned to my previous contemplation. I couldn't tell her about this...not yet. I had to make sure I knew exactly what was going on before I worried her. Besides...magic? She would need proof to believe just as I had and I would rather be able to prove it myself rather than her see this power solely in a stranger as that may frighten her.

Tom Riddle. Interesting surname, mundane first. It hadn't been untrue what I had said about trusting him. There was something peculiar and yet charming about the man. I indeed felt he could be a kindred spirit. I had never had a friend before. Not even in childhood as my mother had taught me at home. Even upon meeting others in passing, I never felt the desire to know them any more intimately. Mr. Riddle, on the other hand...was this how people made friendships? Happening across that unexpected someone who was both interesting and kind who seemed to resonate with your own being? Then again, maybe I was getting ahead of myself. I guess it would take more time with the wizard to understand whether this was a bond or simple curious infatuation.


	5. Chapter 2: Special

_"But why?"_

 _"I've told you this time and time again, Gerald. It's not safe," the woman sighed as she pulled the little boy by his arm._

 _"Why is it dangerous for me and not them though?" tiny Gerald stared longingly after the group of playing children his mother had torn him from._

 _"Because your fath- because they're after you and me, not those other kids," Delilah Davis explained again, hoping her seven year old son might finally accept the answer._

 _"What did we do wrong?" he asked innocently._

 _"Gerald," the woman kept her tone stern as she spun around, dropping so that she was crouched in front of her son at eye level, "You've done nothing wrong, understand?"_

 _The boy gave a small nod._

 _Delilah leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "Some people are just cruel and it's my job to protect you. That is why we must hide."_

 _"Is that why you color my hair?" Gerald wondered._

 _His mother smiled, lifting a hand to touch the black hair atop his head that she had cut extremely short, "Yes. Your hair is just like..." she trailed off, her brow furrowing as if in thought, "Your hair is just beautiful, but it makes you stick out something awful."_

I woke up with a sharp, almost painful inhale. It had been quite some time since I had had a nightmare of any sort. After I became an adult, the occurrences gradually vanished. It was as if finally my brain could do away with childish fears. Living normally and seeing that I was safe was enough for my mind to relax. It must be all this excitement with this...wizard that had triggered the dream.

As far as nightmares go, it wasn't bad. The majority of mine were simply memories replaying in my head as I slept. Nonetheless, they always left me with an uneasy feeling...a sense of paranoia that I had grown up with thanks to my overly protective mother. We had fought on multiple occasions about all of this and never got anywhere. Once I was old enough to really start thinking on my own and having some clue as to what the world was like, I began questioning not _why_ we were hiding, but rather if the why truly existed or if Delilah was insane.

I never reached a proper answer either. The woman seemed completely stable and intelligent. Literally the only inkling of madness about her was the intensity of her conviction that someone, somewhere was seeking us out to do us harm. In my quest for understanding, I had tried to attain more information about this invisible force as well as my father, but she would never falter from telling me nothing other than it was to do with him that we were in this position and that I needed to trust her.

But how could I trust someone who was so vague with me? What was I supposed to be trusting when I had absolutely no idea as to what was going on? why that trust was necessary? I was sixteen before I even found his name. It was a slip on her part that alerted me to this. She had drunk a glass of wine too many upon the New Year and had noticed the silver poking through the hair on my head that I had begun to grow out, having pushed her away when she wished to do the usual altering. It wasn't the first time I had attempted to stop her, but before she had somehow managed to dye my hair in my sleep. That one still baffled me.

Seeing the color, she had spoken my father's name, briefly forgetting that I was not him. I tried to take advantage of her state afterward to get her to reveal more. Unfortunately, she had stayed tight lipped and retired immediately. I took the new information and snuck off to the library and the courthouse only to find absolutely no record of the man anywhere. I took the time to bring up any files on Delilah Davis and they also came up empty. No marriage licenses, no church history, not even anything on a Davis family to which a Delilah belonged to. I had wondered if these were even real names...

 _Gellert Grindelwald_. It was peculiar. Even more out of place than Tom Riddle. Perhaps there was something more to his story. If this wizard could come to find me as being magically imbued, it stood to reason that he might know other things about me...about my parents. With a sigh, I rose from bed and walked through the small house and back to the porch wearing only long johns. I opened the door and peered through the screen. It was dark, but the wind had changed and I could hear the crow of a rooster. Day break would be along soon so I guess I was up for the day.

I strolled into the kitchen and prepped the coffee maker Mom had gifted me the past Christmas. It was an expensive present and surely took her quite some time to save for especially considering the small amount of work she was able to get as a woman. Ever since I was old enough to work at about twelve years old, I vowed to make my way into a post where she would no longer have to endure labor. However, now that I had made that a reality, she still insisted on working at least some, saying she'd go crazy all day with nothing to do.

While the coffee was brewing, I found the cane pole that I kept in the closet as well as the last of the stink bait I had leftover from my last trip. Here in the southern United States, fishing was both a major past time and a good way of getting extra food for basically free. For me, I enjoyed it because it allowed me time to focus on my thoughts without distraction. It was like reading, only I was the one creating the story.

After I'd dressed in cheap blue jeans and a casual shirt, I'd taken my supplies out to the porch where I sat and enjoyed a cup of coffee before I began making my way to the lake. The town we were situated in was actually a tourist attraction which had been my reasoning for us relocating to it as it made finding a decent career much easier. That being said, I could have probably hailed a taxi to take me closer to the lake. However, I much preferred the walk. With the long stretches of hard labor that I had been used to since my first job in a factory, a fifteen mile stroll was quite leisurely.

There were several let-ins at the water and I had neglected to tell Tom which to expect me at for the sole reason of testing him. By the looks of it, he was city-bred. Fine clothing and a thin form in addition to the air about him all pointed to this conclusion so I didn't fathom he would find it easy or pleasurable to walk the perimeter of the lake meaning either he wouldn't, or the stress would show. This would test his dedication to the story he had spun as well as his magical capabilities in how difficult it was for him to pin me down.

Having this in place made him all the more concrete in my mind when I approached my usual spot to see him standing there, relaxed, arms crossed behind him and staring over the water that was starting to come to life with the first red beams of the sun falling. He slowly rotated as I neared, "Good morning, Gerald."

I continued up to the shore and carefully placed my things down before answering, "Morning, Tom."

"I can tell you have no interest in wasting time so let us begin," he said, withdrawing his wand from the same place as the night prior.

I expected him to hand it to me with instructions or thought maybe he would conjure up something with it to affirm his suspicions, but he did neither. Instead, he aimed the strange weapon directly at me. There was about a foot of space between my nose and the end of the stick. At first, I didn't move; I only stood there, silently contemplating. Was his intention to harm me? Had I been a fool to doubt Delilah or was this some sort of joke?

Finally, he spoke again, "Wizardry and witchcraft is done through a handful of means. Potions, crafting...it is wands, though, that allows a wizard to channel his ability and cast spells. You, however, are a special case."

My brow furrowed and although I shifted on my feet, I remained quiet, listening carefully to every word and keeping a close eye on the mysterious weapon pointed at my face. I wasn't one to startle easily and at this point, I was all but certain if he was an enemy, there'd be little point in trying to escape. I had no idea what this man was capable of. Even so, I wasn't going to humor him by playing into a game if that was the case.

He smirked, taking in my stance and understanding it, "There is very little magic that can be done without the aid of a wand...in wizards and witches, that is. And even holding enough power to do this tiny bit is considered incredible. To find someone such as yourself who should be capable of performing any spell without one? It is unheard of."

Watching a moment longer to see that he wasn't going to back down, I engaged the conversation, "And what then? Is it your plan to kill me here? If you believe that I can accomplish this, does that also mean you perceive me as a threat?"

Tom chuckled, "No. I already told you what I want and that I was going to give proof today that you are as I said you are."

Suddenly, the wizard spoke a word I was unfamiliar with, his wand instantly glowing a red color as embers sped from it and rushed past my head. I jumped, twisting my body so violently that I almost fell as I was able to see where the shot had landed...ten feet behind me, catching a small patch of grass on fire. Holy shit. My gaze was on him again, my mouth opening to ask what I was supposed to do.

"Defend yourself, Gerald," Tom ordered plainly, "This wont kill you, but it sure as hell will burn."

He shot the same fireball at me again. I took a handful of rapid steps backward, staring at him dumbly. The attack fell short of hitting me, this time by inches instead of feet. He wasn't joking around. "I don't know how-"

"Incendio!" he cursed at me once more, the flame skidding across the thigh of my blue jeans and burning a hole through it.

Frantically, I continued to backpedal. The tip of the stick was glowing a bright red and I could see it charging. What the fuck? Was this a sick game? How could I... _Incendio_ , the word repeated in my head. I stopped moving and looked down at my hand, whispering it aloud, "Incendio." Nothing happened. I focused on my hand and spoke a bit louder, "Incendio!" A flicker of the same red energy swirled around in my palm, instantly disappearing.

My eyes were up again, just as he sent another fiery ball at me. As it hit my chest, the flame seeping through my cotton shirt and searing my flesh, I ignored the pain except for a grimace. Raising my hand and matching his position, I growled the same attack, "Incendio!" A smaller burst of flame leapt from my fingertips, falling far too short of him.

My attempt brought about a wicked grin on his account of proving himself right yet the battle didn't end there. He instantly began his next strike and now, he was putting more effort behind it, his entire body moving forward into it and his voice growing fierce. We both sent the same curse towards the other with me simply mimicking his motions to ensure I was doing all I could to come out on top.

To my surprise...and my delight...my embers did become more powerful, thudding against his chest, yet not staying long enough to do any damage as he immediately washed it away with what I assumed was the water equivalent to the spell. Not waiting to see if he would attack again or if he was done with the matter, I prepared another charm. However, Tom lazily dismissed the blow with a shield which stilled me from further action.

"You see, my friend?" he grinned, "You are in fact, special. Not only amidst the muggles you've lived alongside your whole life, but also amongst wizards."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a reminder that it is currently the 1940s, where women were still discriminated against in the workplace and child labor had been legal during Gerald's upbringing.**


	6. Chapter 3: Mistrust

I wasn't sure if my isolated life made it easier for my brain to accept the unusual, as I had no frame of reference per reality for the longest, outside of the books that kept me company over the years, but it didn't take long for the fact that I was magically endowed to settle into my head. Perhaps it was partially due to being told my entire life that some grand, unseen enemy could be upon me at any moment. In fact, if I wasn't an adult who had finally ventured into the world, I'm sure knowledge of Tom's existence would have proven to me that this enemy did, in fact exist...and he was probably it.

However, overcoming the paranoia that had been ingrained within allowed me to see the situation more rationally and not assume that every stranger was out to get me. As well, I knew I wasn't crazy and simply hallucinating because my mother had seen him too. Moreover, she hadn't questioned my relationship with Tom. That could be because she was too tired after he left last night. I'd have to wait and see how she acted when I spoke with her today.

After this little affirmation of his, I had many questions. However, instead of asking, I simply stated it, to which Tom had told me to be patient...to let him begin teaching me before I wasted my breath. He instructed me to get comfortable, to go forward with my fishing if I wanted. The man seemed entirely amused when I sat myself on the grass, baited the pole, and cast it. For several moments, he stood there in silence, just grinning at me.

"You act as though you've never gone fishing," I observed.

"I haven't," Tom answered plainly, "And I certainly wouldn't go about it in this way if I had wanted to."

My brow furrowed, "How then does a wizard catch fish?"

Tom stepped up to my side, pointing his wand at the ground and commanding energy to its tip without uttering a word. The swirl was gone quickly, a cushioned chair appearing beneath where it had been. I observed as he situated himself upon it and turned his wand to the lake, this time, speaking a new word, _accio._ There was a splash in front of us where a single catfish rose from the water, floating through the air to hover in front of my teacher. The creature was still flailing, its slippery body flipping back and forth as it attempted to free itself from its invisible captor. I saw Tom's eyes momentarily lift to see me, as if making sure I was watching before casting his next spell.

"Avada kedavra!" he ordered in a near hissing sound.

Instantaneously, the fish ceased movement. Not gradually, not losing its breath... No, it was completely dead the second the curse had left the wizard's lips. I stared at the animal while Tom stared at me, slowly moving his wand so that the fish followed the pattern and flew closer to me. "I assume you have somewhere to put this," he said.

My focus left his catch and settled so that both it and him were in my view. I reached out and slipped my thumb into the creature's mouth, pulling it from the air before turning to my side and placing it into the carrier I had brought with me. "Not to complain," my voice was low, "But it's best to keep them alive as long as possible. It ensures the meat is fresh and clean when you cook it."

I didn't return my gaze to him, but rather put it on the lake though I did stay where his form was in the corner of my vision. He, on the other hand, kept his attention on me; I could see a smirk on his face, "My apologies," he finally replied, "I will remember that."

I waited several minutes for him to speak again, to begin teaching me, yet he never did. After I had re-cast my line, I inquired about the magic he had just used, "Can that spell be performed on any living creature?"

"You mean to know could one kill another person with it," he hummed, "Yes."

"I see," I answered, eyes still forward. "And have you?"

"I am not of mind to harm anyone unprovoked," Tom answered, "But yes, I have. In the name of protecting myself and wizard kind."

I nodded, "Part of your mission, then. To liberate magical folk?"

"Exactly," he purred, "I knew you would understand."

I nodded again without facing him, "I do understand..."

"Gerald, friend," the man's tone changed, but I couldn't place it, "Don't tell me you have a weak stomach? Our cause needs conviction amongst its members."

I paused while I formulated my response. After a moment, I at last twisted my neck and placed my eyes on him directly, "No, I've not a weakness for death. And as I've said before...I agree with your goal. I very much wish to be a part of this."

Tom's mouth curled into a smile, "I believe you. Nonetheless, there is something bothering you, I can tell."

Taking a deep breath in, I looked away, once more resting my vision on the bobber in the water, "It's my mother," I admitted. The man remained silent, the uneasy lack of conversation pressing me to explain further. "You remember my saying she had kept me hidden my entire life...because there was someone after us."

"I remember," the man confirmed and I saw his head turn to face the lake as well, "Are you afraid I am this person?"

"No, I don't," I assured, "It wouldn't make sense to me that you were. Delilah has always insisted that it was something to do with my father...that this person meant to seek us out to destroy us. Nothing more."

"I certainly would have had plenty of chances to kill you already," Tom stated simply, "I'm assuming that was your line of reasoning for my innocence?"

"That and she was genuinely oblivious to you. It is my understanding that she would recognize this threat when she saw it...if it does, in fact, exist," I concluded.

"Then what is bothering you, my friend?" the wizard seemed to have become puzzled. "If you are doubting your mother's sanity, your heritage, and haven't a problem with exacting punishment to the deserved, then what is in your head with bringing this information up?"

"It's not her sanity which I question," I said, "It's her honesty."

"I understand..." he murmured, "You wish to know if she was aware of much of what I have revealed to you."

"Yes," I whispered, looking at him again.

"You know, wizards have ways to test the bloodline of a person...determine their family," He turned a grin, "We could find out a lot about both your parents that way. Get you these answers."

Excitement flushed my face and I opened my mouth to speak, only to have him continue.

"But...I would suggest learning about wizarding society first and embracing your magic well before venturing into the world of wizards to seek such a procedure," Tom suggested, "It's not a place to wander in blindly."

I blinked several times, settling back in the grass and choking down my eagerness, "Alright... I am ready to learn whatever you can teach me."

The next few hours were spent with him detailing the wizarding world in Britain, where he was apparently from. He told me of his schooling at a place called Hogwarts up until a couple of years ago when he graduated and took a job at Borgin and Burkes, some sort of magical artifact shop. It was recently that he decided to begin his search for like-minded souls and actually do something about all this hiding magical folk were forced to do...start a revolution of sorts. He had made acquaintances all over the UK, some of whom he had studied alongside at Hogwarts. He left after that for America, saying I was the first person he approached here.

"The Ministry for Magic, which governs Europe," he said, "Is much more...lax in its regulations than MACUSA."

"MACUSA?" my brow scrunched.

"The Magical Congress of the USA," he clarified, "That is why it's been more of a challenge to find wizards such as yourself here. Someone like me going around and asking questions of strangers here would definitely get me tagged. You can appreciate that this mission needn't any unnecessary attention before we are ready."

I did appreciate that as I remembered learning about the Women's Rights Movement which happened just before I was born. My mother said that before then, women had very little rights. A female in college, with a job, or any sort of real education was practically unheard of. They were expected to care for a home and produce children. Even now, though they could vote and obtain employment, the assumptions of what a woman should be largely remained the same. They also didn't earn as much as men if they did take a career. In addition, there was currently a lot of talk concerning the rights of people of color, who were treated far worse than women had been. I felt we all should have equal freedoms and protections regardless of stupid things like gender and race and I didn't understand how others could hate a person based on these things. Magic too...like Tom said, wizards deserve the same rights as everybody else.

He skipped most parts of daily life in his world, instead focusing on the most essential parts first as opposed to curious details. It was another three hours or more that he practiced several small spells with me, insisting that there wasn't time for my education to take as long as the seven years normally used to teach children. Before parting ways, I made the promise I would master the charms and curses laid out for me within the week. Even, he said, if it meant the suffering of other aspects of my life. I had agreed. There wasn't much to disrupt study anyway other than my work schedule and I was sure I could maintain both.

"Gerald! Dear, I've been worried about you," my mother cooed the moment I entered the door. "Was there no luck? Is that why you stayed so long?"

"On the contrary," I smiled, placing my bucket atop our table.

She slipped the top off of the container, gaping at the massive amount of catfish and bass that filled it to the brim, "Oh my goodness... This could feed us for weeks! How did you manage?"

"Just a good day, I suppose," I answered, the scene of Tom and I commanding fish to the bucket during practice flashing across my mind.

"Well, you go on and sit down. I will cook us up a few filets," the woman patted me on the back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to skin them for you?" I offered.

"No, you just sit there," she insisted, "I wish it would have been tonight that you invited that friend of yours over. There would have been more food."

My smile fell at her mention of the man. I thought about everything we had discussed, especially the parts concerning Delilah herself. I carefully placed myself in the wooden chair near the entrance to the kitchen, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

She hesitated, keeping her attention on the fish, "Of course, dear."

"What did you think of Tom?"

"Oh. Hm..." she considered. "I guess not too much. He seems nice enough."

"Is that so?" my tone was accusatory.

She spun around and looked at me, "It is...why is he not kind?"

I inhaled sharply, hands raising to rest atop my head, "No, he's kind. I just didn't expect to have your approval."

Another pause, her movements ceased momentarily, but soon she turned back to her work. Even so, she remained silent.

"You're not normally so receptive of others," I noted.

"I've done what I can to protect you, Gerald," the woman's voice grew low...solemn... "You've made it clear you're going to do what you want. I wont try to stop you. I just want to be here with my son."

Her words both enraged and guilted me...the anger only being stronger due to the feeling that she was purposely placing blame on me undeserving. It was not the word I would have described her actions with though I had politely called her protective in the past. I honestly felt her treatment of me bordered on abuse. If not for the fact that she raised me in utter fear of anyone outside of her, kept me away from everything in the world except our home which changed on a near daily basis, and forcing me to hide myself down to my appearance, then how ignorant she kept me even to this day was warranted to be deemed maltreatment.

"Then will you finally tell me about him? About Gellert?" I tried not to sound upset, failing as the questions seethed through my teeth.

"Gerald, how many times..." she dropped her hands heavily upon the counter in front of her.

"Why won't you just fucking tell me? I deserve to know!" I yelled, the anger I was always well in control of, bubbling to the surface.

"I'M NOT FIGHTING WITH YOU AGAIN, GERALD!" she spun, throwing teary eyes upon my sight before sobbing and running from the room.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Women's Rights Movement in the US ended in 1920.  
Gerald was born c. 1924.  
The Equal Rights Movement in the US (Rights for African Americans and other races) was between 1954-1968.  
Once again, story is still currently in the 1940s.**


	7. Chapter 4: No Rest for the Wicked

"GERALD! Get yo' head out of the clouds, boy!"

I shot my supervisor a look of disgust before quickly finishing up piecing together the parts of the small machine in front of me, moving onto the next to repeat the same actions, and then to the next... Working the assembly in a manufacturing company was tedious, but seventy-six cents an hour was well worth the monotony. It had allowed me to purchase my home and land, and give my mother proper care. The reason for my aggravation was less to do with my job and moreover how my week had gone.

I was meant to meet with Tom again this evening as it had been a week since he'd left me with my homework. I'd been practicing the spells every morning prior to heading out for the day as well as allotting time do do the same once I had returned home. My teacher had warned me against using magic in the presence of other as this was strictly forbidden in every part of the world. I certainly didn't wish to draw attention to myself or disrupt my new friend's mission. Spending so much time mastering these charms in addition to keeping up with my regular forty hours at the factory was taxing yet enjoyable. So it wasn't really being fatigued and busy that was bothering me either.

It was Delilah. The source of my agitation over the course of my entire life had always been my mother. After the fight, or almost fight, the day I had gone to the lake, the two of us had settled back into our normal routines...our usual placid attitudes. Neither of us acted like the altercation had occurred. She, no doubt, was glad to have gotten away from sharing anything with me and I had just given up yet again. There was no point in trying to get her to be open with me and there was now even less need for me to be annoyed by this adamant refusal of hers because I no longer needed her. I had Tom.

Strange Mr. Riddle was the first person to teach me anything...to be not only friendly, but let me into their life. He was straightforward with me, making me aware of his own need for me without fuss while also helping me understand my own existence. He could lead me to the answers I had searched for for years. Lending him my companionship was mutually rewarding. He received, from what I gathered, a potentially very capable ally in his cause and I...I was finally free...knowledgeable instead of fearful.

Another hour and I had completed my shift, making my way out of heated, noisy, and over-crowded building. On my way down the concrete steps, a familiar voice called to me, "Hey! Gerald?"

I turned to the sound, seeing another man who had worked alongside me for several months. I lifted a brow and waited for him to explain himself, seeing as the two of us had never actually spoken before. Our work atmosphere didn't exactly cater to simple conversation and any sort of distraction as such was discouraged entirely even if it had been a comfortable place in which to get to know one another.

"It is Gerald, isn't it?" he panted once he caught up to me.

"It is," I stated plainly, "What do you want?"

"Me and some of the boys were going to head to that new jazz club later on. Check out what the negros are up to," he smiled.

I squinted at him. Even though he spoke with sincerity and innocence, I couldn't help but to question his moral stance concerning the darker skinned of us Americans. It was normal to refer to these people as negro, black, or colored. These certainly weren't the offensive terms that whites had created for them. Nonetheless, I felt a twinge in my being when he had said it that way. He didn't outwardly appear to be rude or hateful though perhaps no anger showed because he was talking to me, a fellow white person. There was no way to really know.

"I've actually got plans," I politely declined.

"Oh, alright," he shrugged and I turned to leave only to be drawn back by yet another inquiry, "You know, it's not too big of a town and still I've never seen you around before. You're not one of them queers, are ya?"

I cocked my head to the side, noticing that his eyes darted momentarily to my messy white hair, "No," I almost growled, knowing for sure now that the man was small-minded at the very least if not cruel, "I just like my privacy."

The man eased back onto his heels, rubbing his chin and studying me critically. Per my short stature, he easily towered over, his figure fully filled out with muscle as opposed to my more slender yet gently toned form. I had no clue as to why he suddenly decided that today, he was going to get some sort of sense of my person and since I likewise new nearly nothing about him, I couldn't tell what he was pondering. All I knew was that for some reason, I had struck his curiosity.

"Alright, then, _Gerald_ ," he emphasized my name, "I can respect a man's wishes to be his own company. Whether it makes him suspicious or not."

Cutting my eyes at him, but keeping my stance comfortable, I turned the conversation, "Pray tell how I am the suspicious one in this scenario?"

The man shrugged, "Just saying that keeping so private can come off like that is all. Especially down here in Dixie... But I'm sure you're quite gentle."

This guy was really starting to irk me. He had begun simply enough yet each time he spoke, he became more unlikable. Even his supposed assurance that I was harmless was clearly meant as an insult. Saying I was gentle. Not a threat. Did I really seem so out of place that the one real impression given of me was to say I was suspicious and homosexual? Thinking on it now, he'd probably never had true interest in me joining his affair this evening other than to pry.

"What's your name, anyway, _friend_?" I spoke with even more venom than he had dared yet to portray.

"Allan," he gave with a smirk, offering his hand.

I eyed it, considering simply walking away as I owed him no affection. Instead, I took it, simultaneously putting my sights back on his face. The man instantly gripped my hand too tightly for it to be taken as just a firm shake. There was a subtle change in his expression which told me he was indeed, attempting to intimidate me. Even though my own grasp had been weaker, I didn't falter, keeping my own attitude nonchalant as I silently uttered one of the sillier curses within the journal that Tom had given me.

"What in the hell?" Allan abruptly retreated his hand from me, seeing that his fingers had become as if they had no bones within them, causing his grasp onto me to instantly fall.

The moment he turned a glare up onto me, I asked with obviously feigned innocence, "What's the matter?"

As I spoke and before he could look downward again, I had stealthily pointed towards his hexed fingers, returning them to their normal state. Aptly named the Jelly-Fingers Curse, the spell did just what its name told. Allan's gaze darted worriedly between his hand and me as he slowly started to back off in sheer confusion as to what had just happened.

"Yeah, another time, then," he said awkwardly before continuing on his way.

I grinned deviously to myself as he departed. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but it was so concealed, so quick and easily explained away in the man's mind as a simple trick of his eye...so there was no harm done, right? I thought back to the book my teacher had left for me as I began my own trek home to ready for the evening.

Most of the spells had been unbelievably easy to master, considering how little time I had had to work on them. Even though I was well aware he had started me with the most elementary magic, I still felt accomplished that I could fairly easily perform the ten spells he told me to focus on. True, I hadn't focused on those alone as in my curiosity, I had looked into the rest of the detailed handbook where I had found the little trick I had successfully freaked out my coworker with.

"Mom?" I called upon reaching the house. I made my way inside and traipsed around the little den and through the hall to poke my head into the bedrooms. She wasn't there. In the kitchen next, I found a note pinned to the refrigerator.

 _Gerald,  
Since you have plans for the evening, I figured I would take the opportunity to have a vacation day myself. I will see you this night or in the morning if I retire before you get back. Please don't forget to feed yourself and tell your friend I said Hello.  
Mom_

I sighed and set the note upon the counter. I didn't like the idea of her out at night unchaperoned especially with her paranoia. At the same time, though, I was glad...hopefully that perhaps she was attempting to overcome her own fears. I quickly switched out of my soiled work attire and into a nicer pair of dark slacks, accompanied by a button-down dress shirt of a grey hue. I had never been a big fan of too many colors. I was uncertain why, but it seemed that Tom preferred for my clothing to be, what was the term he had used?... _respectable_ , I said in my head, mocking playfully his accent.

Hurrying my pace through and out of the house to meet him in town at the agreed upon spot, my heart jumped at the sound of his voice as I skipped down the porch stairs, "What do you find so amusing?"

I spun around, laying sights on the wizard, seated in my rocker and staring emotionless at me, "Oh, I-" I hadn't realized I had laughed out loud upon making fun of him in my head, "Nothing, really," I skipped topic, hoping telepathy wasn't amidst his powers, "What made you come here instead?"

Tom slowly stood from and strolled closer to me, "I thought I would save you a trip."

"I appreciate your consideration. My mother has actually-" my brow furrowed, a suspicion entering my mind, "Tom did you know?"

The man tilted his head, seemingly confused, "Know what?"

"That Delilah..." I shook my head, tearing my gaze from Tom and reminding myself not to be like her, "It's just she decided to take a leave tonight. I thought perhaps that's why you made your way here."

He grinned, "I wasn't aware. I didn't mean that I came here so you didn't have to go into town, though. I just have a quicker means of travel and didn't want time to be wasted with you making the journey yourself."

Without waiting for any further question from me, he lifted an arm to his side, bending it at the elbow, his cloak hanging loosely in the air under it. My eyes went from him to the arm, to him and back once more. He was offering it as a man would offer a lady when asking her to dance. It was odd, but Tom was a focused individual and in my appreciation of that, I simply reached forward and took hold of his arm.

The sensation that followed was unexpected and sickening. Almost instantaneously, the world around us fell away, becoming colored fog overtaken by wisps of black. I felt as if my insides were being wrenched from my body yet try as I might to look down at myself, I saw nothing but flashes of what my form once was. Thankfully, the experience was over quickly, though on the other side of it, I nearly stumbled forward and fell to the ground. I opened my mouth, feeling as though I was going to retch, but never did, the nausea slowly subsiding. When I was finally able to see straight again, I scanned the area to see that we were now standing within an empty alley in the downtown district.

Tom grinned as he took in my state, "That is called apparating."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: USA, 1940, the average work week of a minimum wage manufacturer (factory) worker consisted of 38 hours with a pay of 76 cents ($0.76) an hour with an average total of $26 earned per week. That translates in 2018 terms to about $442 every week before taxes are deducted.**

 **As of 2018:  
$1 = £0.72  
$1 = €0.81**

 **Dixie- a term referencing the southern US, typically used by white people and sometimes seen as racist since it was greatly used to describe these states during the time of slavery and oppression of African-descended people.**

 **Queer- though used prior to this time in reference to a male homosexual, it only began being used as derogatory by 1940; a word in that time similar to today's US slang meaning of the word 'faggot.'**

 **Jelly-Fingers Curse is canon; I didn't make that one up.**


	8. Chapter 5: Confirmation

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" I complained, dusting off my clothes, "Throwing me into matters with no warning?"

"I find it helps to gain a better sense of a person. See your true reaction."

I glared at the man who was smirking deviously as he stood there, observing me, "You say that as if you don't trust me to be upfront."

"You're misinterpreting my words, Gerald," Tom returned without a hint of having taken offense, "Two people could spend all day conversing and not know much about each other. However, experiencing just a small thing together will reveal a great amount," he said, my brow furrowing while trying to keep up, "Would you rather me waste time with talking for an hour or simply interject an experience and learn just as much or more within a few minutes?"

"I see what you mean..." I mumbled. He was right: I _had_ jumped to a conclusion. The values ingrained through my upbringing had gotten the better of me. It would probably be the appropriate time to apologize, but I was terrible with such things so I simply let my sullen demeanor speak for me.

It seemed to be enough as my teacher stepped out of the alley and into the streets of downtown Hot Springs, "Come on, then. I'd like to see that you are up to speed."

I followed him, our introduction into the night life going unnoticed by the other individuals situated sparingly along the sidewalks and coming in and out of the various businesses still open for the evening festivities, "Where is it we are headed if we're not meant to perform in the presence of others?"

"I have a plan. Let there be no worrying, Gerald," Tom smiled, strolling alongside me, eyes forward, "How have your studies come?"

"Well. I feel confident in performing each of the spells you laid out," I answered, hiding a smirk of my own at recalling the event at work, which wasn't hard to do as soon as my eyes fell to rest on a sign propped out in front of a club.

 _Maxine's Proudly Presents_  
 _Charlie Parker,_  
 _Bebop Extraordinaire_

"You like jazz?" Tom asked curiously upon seeing me staring at the board.

"No...I mean, I don't dislike-" _Ugh!_ "It's just a coworker had said something about this place today."

"It's an odd thing to become so somber over," my companion observed.

I glanced over at him, sighing in defeat at his knowing smile, "Just a racist asshole is all. He invited me to join him and his good 'ole boys for the evening."

"Good 'ole boys?" the wizard raised an eyebrow, not understanding the slang.

"Rednecks, small-minded country racists and bigots who are viewed as upstanding by their ignorant peers," I explained.

"I see," Tom looked thoughtfully at the sign for a moment before stepping towards the door behind it.

"What are-" I clamped my mouth shut as he opened the door and went inside. Instead of questioning him, I decided to follow, knowing his whole 'actions speak louder than words' philosophy.

The room inside was smoky, the lighting scattered about to be accentuated in spots of interest such as the stage at the end of the way and above the bar, with small lamps on each table around. It was busy, largely occupied by African descended individuals including the man performing his music. Aside from myself and Tom, there was one other group of whites in the club...Allan and three other men. They were situated near the stage, over toward the right, evil grins plastered on their faces and their table littered with empty mugs. _Great_. Not only were they racist idiots, they were now _drunk_ racist idiots.

I walked with Tom up to the bar on our left, the sight of us drawing a concerned look from the tender who approached us carefully, "What can I get for you?"

"Just pop for us," Tom answered.

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked quizzically.

"Coke. He means coke," I laughed, "And that's fine for him, but I'd like something with a head."

The barkeep nodded and stepped away. I turned, realizing Tom's gaze was resting on me, his face with a look I couldn't place, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated plainly, his eyes fluttering oddly as we both looked back to the man who set a bottle of coke and a mug of beer in front of us. Was he...was he peeved that I didn't accept him ordering for me?

"So," he spoke up after a swift drink, his neck twisting slightly to show where his attention lay, "This friend of yours was easy to spot."

My gaze went with his to the men in the corner, "Yeah, I'd never be friend to someone like that."

Tom's face was on me again with a mischievous smile, "We should say hello."

I scoffed, "Are you insane? That's only going to start trouble."

There was suddenly a loud laugh from the group, accompanied by the use of a vulgar racial slur, aimed at the musician. A few others in the club glanced over at the men who kept laughing and speaking incoherently in their huddle. Charlie, the man on stage, didn't hesitate from performing though it was clear they had drawn his attention as well.

"Then you're perfectly fine with turning the other way and letting them continue to mistreat the minority?" Tom inquired, his tone plain yet accusatory.

I looked from the men back to him, my brain instantly putting together that he was comparing this instance to his own goal in liberating magical folk from forceful secrecy, much as I had already done earlier when the topic of equality of all races and sexes had entered my mind. _Our cause needs conviction amongst its members,_ my brain repeated his words. "Let's go say hello then," I agreed, lifting myself from the stool and making my way toward them.

Doing my best to walk around the back of the club so that we disturbed as few people as possible with our movement, my heart worried with what Tom was anticipating being the outcome of this little test of principle. I, for one, pictured my ass getting beat by these self-important apes. They were all larger than both of us and from what I could tell, my tiny bit of muscle tone made me brawnier than Tom. Meaning without the use of magic, we were screwed. Glancing at the wizard with his smug expression, I knew that he wasn't about to let anyone take him down without a fight.

"Well, look who showed!" Allan bellowed, holding up a nearly empty mug as I neared, "Thought fairy boy had plans?"

"Yes, and unfortunately I still managed to bump into you," I spoke as condescendingly as I could.

The man's jovial attitude fell, along with that of his companions, "I done tried to be nice to you and you been nothing but rude. What the hell do you and your little boyfriend here want?"

I paused. _What did I want?_ I had only approached them to prove a point to Tom who had tilted his head, waiting for what I would do next. My gaze went from him the man still singing on stage as I honestly hadn't a clue how to respond. Allan actually spoke again, making it easier for me to decide.

"Aw, I see what's going on," his eyes followed mine to the African American musician, "You're one of those morons supporting the inferiors. You're just a little n-"

Without a thought, I shut the man up before he could throw yet another inexcusable insult by grabbing one of the empty yet heavy glasses on the table and slamming it into his skull. Allan's hands flew to the top of his head, becoming sticky and red with the blood that had started flowing from where I had struck him. If it hadn't been for his inebriated state, I was sure he would have gotten up immediately to fight. However, instead, he sort of cursed under his breath and awkwardly stumbled to the ground after tripping over his own chair in an attempt to stand.

His friends, on the other hand, removed themselves from their seats and stomped toward Tom and I, the both of us taking a step backward in preparation for their next move. My heart rate picked up. _Alright, okay, what the fuck now?_ I looked to my ally in the brief seconds before the fight could pick up. His expression remained unchanged, his arms casually at his sides, completely unconcerned. It was the sensation of a fist on my jaw that brought my mind back to protecting myself.

 _You know what? Fuck this._

I reached my hands up, taking hold of his forearm before he could rear it back into another punch. Mumbling the incantation under my breath, I made use of the incendio charm, grasping onto him as the unreleased magic burned through his skin. He growled loudly in pain, his brute strength finally enough to break from me. As he did, both our vision settled momentarily on his wounded arm to see I had successfully scorched deep within the tissue where my palm had been.

There wasn't time for celebration since, though confused by the strange attack, the man was quickly upon me once more, both hands at my throat. _Fuck!_ I began choking as he lifted me just above the ground, my own hands reaching out in an attempt to reach him. Just as I touched his chest, he tightened his hold, causing me to gasp. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ I kept cursing in my mind. _Wait..._ Instead of trying to attack him, I focused on swinging my arm and uttering a different type of charm, "Depulso," I was able to breathe, low enough that nobody could hear.

Instantly, the man flew back into the table the group had previously been sitting at, dropping me to the floor as he fell over onto Allan, who had just then gotten control of himself enough to stand. The brief life of the reddish wisps of energy from the spell seemingly going unnoticed. During their small struggle for balance, I put my attention on Tom. The third man was lying on the floor next to his feet, the wizard appearing just as smug as before. _I really hope that guy isn't dead..._

"What seems to be the trouble here?" a commanding voice sounded close by.

Each one of us, except for the hopefully only unconscious man on the ground, turned to the two policemen who had entered the club behind us. _Great_.

"I'm sorry, officers," Tom spoke thickly, but politely, "These men were causing a scene and attacked my friend and I which is why we were trying to defend ourselves."

"You fucking twink!" Allan growled at my teacher, then looked at the cops, "These punks followed us here and picked a fight!"

"It's not wise to lie to the police," Tom scolded the racist, "Officers, I'm sure you can ask anyone here and they will corroborate what I've said."

The two uniformed men looked around at the others in the room. At first, nobody did a thing except stare dumbly or deter their gaze from the commotion. However, slowly, several of the men and women nodded to confirm Tom's bold faced lie. No doubt, their reasoning in doing so was to support us for having beat the men insulting and disrespecting them so blatantly and without reason. Something about having this support from the strangers greatly strengthened my stance on the matter, knowing I had acted honorably.

The officers looked back to the scene, eyeing the man laying on the floor. Thankfully, he had awoken, still in the same spot save for to rub his temples and begin groaning, "The five of you need to return home for the evening. Is that understood? If I see any of you out before tomorrow, you _will_ be arrested," the police who had taken the lead in the case lifted a brow as his stony glare covered the rest of us.

"Of course," Tom replied, smiling, before turning and strolling out of the club.

I followed, my vision lingering behind on Allan and the man I had thrown, taking in their menacing yet still confused looks. Seems like I had made my first real enemy. This was going to make work awkward...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the record, the majority of dealings with racism and other such issues in this story is now over with. There may be a couple of mentions for historical context, but outside of that, this is the last :3**

 **Pop was apparently used more in previous years in England than it is now, though my UK friends still say pop lol. In the northern US states, you'll also hear people call it that, but in the south, it's common to call all soft drinks coke despite what brand it actually is. If you don't want plain soda, you'd say 'Sprite' 'Mt. Dew' 'diet' or 'orange' to specify, once again no matter what the actually brand the store carries is. Other than that, most people call it soda.**

 **Twink, Fairy- both terms for a male homosexual meant to be derogatory**

 **Just for shits and giggles, I made the setting Hot Springs, Arkansas since that is where I live lol. I live on the lake that they visited in Chapter 2, Lake Hamilton, and there is a club here called Maxine's though it isn't a jazz club. It's like, a bar with pool, darts, food, and they have shows there too of various kinds. Also, they have a costume contest every Halloween. Charlie Parker was the forefront of bebop jazz which had first become popular in 1940.**

 **Another fun thing about Hot Springs that I may add in coming chapters is how it was literally the death capital of the United States for several years between 1920-1960 as it was home to infamous gangster Al Capone. There were so many deaths at one point, that the city had to employ a drive-through funeral home to be able to keep up with all the pre-burial viewings.**


	9. Chapter 6: Conviction

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with this new friend of yours," my mother casually observed that following Monday.

"Yeah, I suppose so...or maybe it only seems that way because I've never had any company other than you," I remarked in much the same tone.

Most of the weekend, I _had_ been with Tom. He tested my current skill set before demonstrating new spells for me. He seemed pleased with how quickly I was picking everything up, his only complaint being the intensity of the attacks themselves. I could perform the magic quite simply yet failed in getting enough power behind them. This, he had told me, would lead to an easy downfall when dueling a wizard.

I had to admit I was disappointed. At such a point, Delilah would have normally reassured me that I was doing well and so forth. However, Tom was a stern instructor. Rather than spare feelings, he was upfront about the gravity of the reality. It could have come off as callous, but I didn't take it that way. Unlike the vague warnings I had been given my entire life, the wizard was truthful, detailing everything over expecting me to simply trust that he knew best. And perhaps his strict approach was what I needed because after practicing with him and being told these things, I was even more determined to succeed.

"Perhaps," Mom hummed in a way I could tell something was on her mind.

My mind growled at me to let it go...to refuse trying to force anything out of her that she actually wanted to share after growing fed up with her adamant denial to inform me if things I had a right to know. Nonetheless, my heart screamed until I asked her what was bothering her, as the better part of me said I shouldn't be so petty.

She took a deep breath in, "Just...just be safe, ok, Gerald? People...they're not always as they seem..."

I sighed, acknowledging her warning without answering it. I had only just met Tom over a week ago, yet there were so many pointers toward him being a genuine friend while Delilah's cloudy reasoning for every and all matters were beginning to seem shady to me...as if she only created these dangers due to not wanting to lose me. It had been clear for the duration of my life that I was all she had and that she wanted me to stay hers forever. Maybe that was the reason I had never tried to leave. I _did_ love her, aggravating as she might be. Even so, I was starting to wonder if the things she had done in the name of protecting me were actually only means of controlling me...frightening me to always stay with and obey her. The lack of any clear information made it all seem so probable in my brain.

I quickly chugged down the last several sips of my coffee and stood, "I have to get to work."

The woman said nothing further as I strolled out of the room, grabbed my bag and headed out the door. My agitation was obvious so I doubted she wanted to risk another fight before I had to be gone for the day, not that I would have allowed one. I'd have simply continued on my way if she had kept on. I trudged my way to the factory, silently reciting the new spells in my head whilst copying the motions meant to go along with them. While I was still in the mostly country areas, before I had made it close to the bustle of the morning coming to life in the city, I took the opportunity to focus my frustration into a simple fire charm. My intent was to force more power behind the attack and when the flame flew from my hand, lighting the bush I had aimed for, and I rapidly threw a water charm to extinguish it, I felt certain that I would be able to make my spells stronger if I just practiced a little more...

Finally making it to town and checking in at the work site, I started immediately, expecting the supervisor to be on my tail at any moment, wanting to speak with me about the events of Friday evening. Even though I'd not be arrested or ticketed, I didn't think enough of Allan not to have alerted our boss to the fight. However, the man soon took his station nearby, glaring sullenly at me and as the hours passed, there was not a hint from anyone else that knowledge of the altercation had spread...not until the lunch hour when he grouped with the two other men from the club. None of them spoke to me, opting to shoot me dirty looks instead. I didn't give them any reaction other than blank stares, yet in my head, I made sure not to accidentally cross their paths. I didn't want there to be more trouble unless it was absolutely necessary.

The day went on without incident and after giving a quick visual sweep to be sure the trio wasn't looking my way, my mind returned to my studies as I flipped through the pages of Tom's spell book. It wasn't until I was a bit farther than half-way through my trek home, that I was alerted to the presence of others nearby. Likely, the activity in the city streets had hidden my stalkers from my distracted mind, but after I had been in the country for a little while, I could hear them moving behind me.

I turned to see Allan and the two other men, who I had learned to be named Rick and Casper, about thirty feet in the distance. _Shit._ I wasn't sure if they had seen me spot them or not so I put my vision forward again and kept walking as I figured out a plan of action. It was only another sixty or so feet to my front door and we were already in ear shot. I didn't want to lead them straight to my home, especially since mom was there, yet at this spacing out in the country where the houses weren't close together, the men would literally have to have a mental handicap to not deduce where I lived. At thirty feet from, I rotated and stood still, waiting for them to catch up to me.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow as they approached, dropping my book to a close at my side.

Allan barged forward and yanked the journal from my hand, "What ya readin, twerp?"

I reached to retrieve it, but Rick shoved my shoulder back and Casper was upon my other side so that the three of them were in a sort of semi-circle around me. I rolled my eyes inwardly as I broke my glare from Rick to Casper and then rested it on Allan. I couldn't wait to hear what idiotic interpretation he had of the magic described on its pages. I only hoped that they weren't the superstitious type so they didn't actually believe it was real.

There were still people- muggles- out there who were leery of witchcraft and devil-worship though it seemed the majority took these as old wives tales and fantastical stories instead. In either case, it probably wasn't recommended they see it as they could start blabbering about it and draw the attention of another wizard. _Shit_. I hadn't thought about that. My face flushed and my heart skipped a beat thinking of that outcome. Tom was going to kill me...

"Wow you really are a fucking dumbass punk, aren't you?" Allan growled suddenly, throwing the book at me. I would have caught it too, if it hadn't been for Rick pushing me again. The journal fell to the ground, open about midway through its contents, displaying...blank pages. "Can you even read?" Allan laughed, his companions joining in.

I sighed, rolling my eyes for real this time as I bent to pick Tom's work up. He must have enchanted it so others couldn't read it. The men actually waited until my hands were on the item to shove me...this time with his foot, sending me backward onto my ass. The group roared, entirely amused by picking on me despite my not fighting back. Then again, I had sort of started it with the whole ordeal in the jazz club...but nobody could tell me they didn't deserve it. Ignoring them, I carefully obtained the book and slid it into my bag before slowly beginning to stand.

"Not so tough without your little boyfriend, are you?" Casper chuckled, "Where is the other fairy?"

"Probably sitting at home waiting for him," Allan mused.

"Well, come on, then, I owe that bastard for knocking me over the head in the club," Rick joined in, his gaze on my house in the distance.

"You dirt bags stay away from my property!" I growled the moment I rose to my feet.

"Don't worry," Allan spat, "You're not being left out!"

He reared his fist and threw it at my face. Not quick enough to escape the blow, I faltered, rubbing my cheek where he had hit. It gave him time to grab onto my hair and yank my head to the side as Casper bent to grab hold of my feet. Despite my struggle, the two lifted me from the grass and carried me several feet before I was able to clutch my fingers around both of Allan's cheeks and command the incendio charm under my breath.

I don't know if it was due to his face being more sensitive than the wrist or if I had been able to make the flame hotter, but he almost instantly dropped me with a screech of pain. My head thudded to the ground, narrowly missing a rock. Casper still had my feet in the air though not for long as I curled upward at my waist and threw the same spell into the man's crotch. It was sufficient enough for him to loosen his grip and I was free once more. My attention went to my home where I heard Delilah scream.

"MOM?!" I yelled frantically, dodging Allan's hands as he lumbered to grab me again.

I ran up the last bit of hill and rushed through the door that the intruder had left open. Delilah stood in the corner of our living room, arms crossed over her chest and holding her her chin and mouth, her eyes wide with fear. "Where did he-" I demanded of her, having not seen Rick, but as I walked around the sofa to check on her, I stubbed my toe on something solid. It was Rick lying unconscious on the floor. I looked from the man to my mother. I didn't have time to question the scenario as Allan and Casper had stormed into the building at that time.

"You little shi-" Allan was also hushed upon seeing his friend on the floor and my frightened mother on the other side of me.

My eyes found the massive burns on his face. _Fuck_. That was better than last time. I could almost see his cheek bones and the normal straight flesh that covered the teeth was slightly concave on one side now. "You two better get the fuck out of here before the cops show," I hissed, setting a heavy foot down between my mother's victim and the two enemies at the door. "Unless you want to explain what you're doing inside our home, attacking us."

If it hadn't been for Rick being out cold on the carpet, I don't think they would have actually heeded. However, they were losing favor in this battle quickly and now would have to worry with lugging one of their members away once they had exacted their revenge. Much the same as 'possession is nine tenths of the law,' their not being residents of the home meant that it was nearly impossible to pin any fault here on either me or Delilah once the police were involved.

"We're not done with you, boy," Allan pointed a finger at me as the they turned to depart.

I twisted to the woman as soon as they were out of sight, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Uh- er..." she seemed hesitant, " _What happened?_ " she abruptly decided to mock, "You tell me what happened!"

"Alright alright!" I fell back, stunned by the sudden ferocity in her tone, "These guys got angry with me when I stood up for someone they were being needlessly rude to," I phrased nicely and somewhat vaguely, "I didn't think the racist pricks would follow me home!"

"I told you, Gerald! I told you you have to be careful!" Delilah barked.

"What would you have me do? Would you have me let them get away with murder just to protect myself?! KNOWING I could stop it?!" I fumed.

"YOU CAN'T THROW YOURSELF AWAY EVERY TIME SOMEONE IS RUDE!" she yelled back, "People are cruel and-"

"AND THEY'LL CONTINUE TO BE CRUEL IF SOMEONE DOESN'T STAND UP AND PUT A STOP TO IT!" I interrupted.

I was absolutely livid. I already felt badly that I had put her in danger as I should have been more careful on my way home and like Hell if I was going to sit here and let her berate me for doing the right thing! It wasn't my fault that these guys were violent assholes and I wasn't about to let her make me feel guilty for something that someone else did. There was no way that I was backing down. I was done with it all! Done with hiding, done with being meek and watching suffering, suffering myself because I didn't get out there and live my life.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Possession is nine tenths of the law- an expression meaning that ownership is easier to maintain if one has possession of something, or difficult to enforce if one does not.**


	10. Chapter 7: Options

Mom had once again stormed from the room, leaving me to handle the slumbering brute on the floor. I crouched next to him, watching his breath rise and fall. I slapped his cheeks a couple of times and then proceeded to shove his head and shoulders. My eyes searched the room for whatever she had struck him with, but couldn't seem to find anything. Whatever it was, she had him out cold...

Sighing, I stood again. It was just as well. I'd leave it to the police to deal with removing him. I strolled over to the rotary phone sitting on a small table next to the couch, keeping my eye on him the entire time. As I was mid-way through dialing the number for the sheriff's department, I hesitated...did I really want cops involved? I looked back to where Delilah had disappeared and slowly set the phone back down.

 _"Why don't we just tell a police man? Aren't they supposed to help people in trouble?" little Gerald asked innocently._

 _The woman let out a long breath, "Some things the police can't help with. In fact...bringing them into things is more likely to cause trouble than to solve anyone's problems."_

 _"How would it hurt more to have people trying help?" the young boy didn't understand._

 _"Because people are judgmental," his mother snapped, "They don't understand and blame you for having problems in the first place. They told me it was my own fault to get mixed up in all of this!"_

 _The confused child backed away from his mother, wondering why she had gotten so angry this time. He glanced from her to the bottle of whiskey sitting next to her...and then the glass that had been thrice emptied in her shaking hand. Was everyone really bad people?_

 _"I'm sorry, Mama..." the boy offered. "I won't talk to the police."_

 _Delilah removed glossy eyes from the boy and reached to fill her glass once more, "They're strangers. Never talk to strangers, Gerald. It's dangerous. To stay safe, you just stick with me because you know me...I'll protect you from them...from everyone. You're safe as long as you're with me. It's best we handle things on our own."_

Putting my attention back on Rick momentarily, I thought about what I should do. Surely if I could get him up, he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and keep fighting. Now, how to wake him...the spell book. Tom had wished for me to practice on something called 'the stunning spell' this week. I remembered the incantation for it, _stupefy_ , but the reviving spell that counter-acted it had a more difficult word of power. Skipping over to the door where I had dropped my bag on the way in, I retrieved the book and returned to where I could easily watch the man.

I quickly flipped to the appropriate page. _Rennervate..._ If it could wake someone from being knocked out with the other charm, then it should wake someone with a concussion, right? I re-read the brief motion to make use of the spell, giving one quick look to the empty hallway where Mom had gone to close herself inside her room. As I listened carefully, I heard nothing. _Okay, quickly, Gerald..._ I pointed two fingers at the man's chest and spoke the incantation.

Nothing.

"Rennervate," I repeated and still nothing happened. "Fuck!"

I immediately ducked after growling, as if it would aid in retracting the curse; my eyes once more glued to the direction of the bedrooms. No movement and no sound. _Good_. If she heard me, she was ignoring it. "Rennervate," I spoke once more, my aggravation fueling the spell, and successfully summoning red energy that shot to the body on the floor, causing him to rouse.

"Ugh...what the hell?" Rick slowly began to sit up, rubbing his head.

I waited for him to wake enough that he could glare up at me, his rage becoming confused shock as his mind caught up to the event, "Get the fuck out of my house and leave me alone. I won't be so nice next time."

The man scrambled to his feet, yelling at me as he made his way out of the house, slamming the screen door behind him, "You're a freak! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING FREAKS!"

I wasn't going to lie...seeing the bulky redneck squirm was delightful. Following after, once he was out of sight, I peered out the door just to be sure he was keeping on his path away from my property. He was already a good distance from by the time I went and looked. I fell back inside, strolling towards my mother's room and lifting a fist to knock on the closed entry...but I stopped...letting my arm drop back to the side. My eyes stayed on the wooden block in front of me for a few moments longer before I finally sighed and left.

Taking a seat on the couch, I picked up Tom's book and began committing the new spells to memory. I should have gone and actually practiced them. However, I wasn't about to leave her alone...not after what just happened. _I won't be so nice next time._ My own threat repeated in my head and I scoffed at myself. What would I actually do if they tried to show their asses again? It wasn't like I could just kill them...could I?

 _Avada kedavra. I'm not of mind to harm anyone unprovoked, but yes, I've used it...in the name of protecting myself and wizard kind._ The conversation with my teacher concerning the killing curse played back. It was so simple...just point and utter the words and they'd be dead... And I had most definitely been provoked. Surely Tom would understand that...see it that way.

I shook my head from the thought. I wasn't just going to kill someone because they were an inconvenience...however, if they _did_ try to hurt my mom or me again, I wouldn't hold back. If that meant using more magic on them...if it meant killing them to be sure they didn't reveal that I was a wizard... But no, I couldn't do it then either. Even if I got rid of their bodies properly, wouldn't it be suspicious that after our little quarrels, they just happened to turn up missing?

 _Think, Gerald, think it through..._ No, this wasn't an option at present. Besides, I was still entirely new to this. I probably couldn't even make use of such advanced magic...

I returned to my studies, eventually falling asleep in my spot until my mom happened by and shoved me awake, "Gerald? Gerald, are you alright?"

"Huh?" my eyes shot open and I nearly dropped the book still sitting in my lap.

"I didn't want to bother you, but..." she pulled something up into view- my alarm clock, "Your alarm was going off."

"Oh...right..." I took the machine out of her hand and set it on the cushion next to me before slowly rising from my seat, "Thanks."

"Gerald?" the woman's voice was soft, "I'm sorry."

I turned and stared at her quizzically.

"I...I shouldn't have gone off on you like that...I was just..."

"It's ok," I reassured her, not really knowing if it was or not, "I should have been more careful, more considerate of your safety...but I don't take back what I said."

The woman nodded with a weak smile, making it impossible for me to tell her true thoughts...whether she simply didn't want to antagonize the situation or she knew there had been at least some truth in what I had barked at her last night. "I love you," she finally said.

I offered the same small grin, "I love you too."

Following the start of it, the day had been ordinary. I got ready for work and headed out as I normally did, still uneasy about seeing my coworkers again, yet somehow more confident than the first time. Although I didn't want Delilah to be home alone, even after she assured me she would be fine, I didn't have much choice other than to go to the factory for my shift. It actually came as a relief to see Allan, Rick, and Casper all at their regular posts. That meant they hadn't skipped out in favor of tormenting my mother.

The next several weeks came and went as usual with no further distress from the trio other than to shoot me dirty looks at work or do other petty things like try and trip me and not delivering messages from the supervisor to me. I paid them no heed, just thankful that there had been no more actual fighting and no visits to my home. However, as a Friday came around again, I noticed that they weren't the only ones acting differently towards me. It didn't fully register until I had approached someone at the factory who I had often had to ask for different tools or such to complete my task. Instead of their usual kindness and helping me get the equipment I needed, they were very...stand-offish. Not aggressive and not overtly rude, but...like they were iffy about associating with me. It was then that my mind picked up that others had been acting the same way and more continued to do so afterward...

"You believe these men are poisoning others against you?" Tom observed during our regular meeting.

I had told him about the incident with the men following me home and the uneasy feelings I had at work, "It seems that way..." my thoughts returned to my contemplation of their murders...thoughts I hadn't shared with Tom, "This memory charm might have come in handy if I could have known it to use on them before any rumors spread."

A devious grin crept onto the wizard's face, "A grand idea, but yes, it would be unwise to attempt to obliviate so many muggles at this point...especially when your true secret isn't at risk."

I nodded, continuing to gaze upon the lake in silence.

"This isn't the only way you've thought about ending your problem with them, is it, Gerald?" Tom poked.

I swallowed, cutting my eyes at him, "I won't lie and say other options haven't entered my mind."

"Mmm..." the man hummed, "You have a good reason for not altering memories at this point...what is your reasoning for not pursuing these other options?"

I exhaled sharply, "The same...more or less. Threat of exposure."

"Good man," Tom complimented though I felt another thought coming.

When he didn't immediately speak it, I prompted him by saying, "What would you do in my place?"

"I remember a time," his voice shifted to an amused tone, "When a fellow student at Hogwarts threatened my well-being. He was a wild one, always putting the rest of us in danger because of his obsession with different animals and other magical creatures. His attention eventually fell to me. You see, I had been trying to further my magical knowledge and entered an area of the school that was forbidden. The Chamber of Secrets, they called it," Tom paused, as if lost in a memory.

"And what happened with him?"

"He threatened to...seal the chamber forever, once he had found out about my venture," Tom continued, "I couldn't let that happen. There was too much to be gained from this cavern," he looked over at me, "Knowledge should never be kept secret, Gerald." He waited for me to nod in agreement before finishing, "At that point, it was known that the chamber had been opened, just not _who_ had done it. So, I captured his pet and set it free in the dungeons. He, of course, went after it and I used this scenario to pin him as the one who opened it."

Much as I suspected, Tom was of the mind to do what needed to be done. Acting in favor of your convictions of what was honorable instead of simply following the rules...the laws. If what was best meant the use of dark means, then it was justified. This student had crossed Tom, tried to stop his him from achieving his convictions so he kept that from happening. If it should come down to it, I would simply have to weave a plausible defense just as Tom had. "What was his name?" I wondered, "This fellow student of yours?"

The wizard tilted his head and smiled at me, "Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Refresher: In the books, Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets upon learning he was the heir to Slytherin, and set the Basilisk loose to attack several muggle-born students, even killing one. If it had remained unknown who was behind this, Hogwarts would have been closed. To prevent this so that the Chamber could be opened years later and release his soul from inside with use of his diary, Tom framed Hagrid after hearing him speak to his pet acromantula, Eragog, in the area, claiming that it was the spider and not the basilisk that attacked the students. In that way, the school remained open and Hagrid was expelled, his wand snapped in two.**


	11. Chapter 8: Puzzle Pieces

_"Leave me alone! I don't want to go with you!" the fourteen year old boy yelled at the woman._

 _"Gerald, you're coming home and that's it!" Delilah shouted back, pulling on her son's arm, "Where do you even think you're going to go? You're still a child!"_

 _"No, I'm not!" he argued, "I have a job. I can take care of myself!"_

 _The teenager finally managed to pull away from the woman and stormed off several paces, ignoring the high pitched screaming of his name. But it was no good. After he'd been walking for another twenty minutes, thinking he had lost her...turning another corner put them face to face again._

 _"GAHHH!" he growled in furious agitation, "Quit following me! I WILL find somewhere you can't find me!"_

 _"No, you won't," his mother's tone grew soft, but he didn't care, "Gerald, come home. I'm only trying to protect you."_

 _"You're lying!" he cried, unable to fight away steamy tears, "If you cared about me...if there was really something going on, you'd tell me!"_

 _The woman took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as she tried not to sob at the sight of her despairing son, "Can't you understand? To keep you safe...I CAN'T tell you..."_

 _Young Gerald screamed angrily at the woman, cursing her before running off once more. And this time, she let him...though unbeknownst to him, she kept a watchful eye, hidden in the air, concealed by her own magic. As the night hours turned to day, her worry grew as the boy made it three towns over, thanks to his endurance and friendly muggle travelers who gave him a lift. When the teen finally found a spot and decided to rest, she waited for his eyes to close...silently aimed her wand to cast a spell that kept him in slumber...and transported him back home._

 _She didn't want to...but she knew no other way. It tore her heart to see the will of her son broken upon waking...broken by her and her refusal to let him be found by those who had been so cruel to them before he was even born... However, she had to. She had to do what she could to fix her mistake...the mistake of marrying Gellert Grindelwald and letting him poison her child. After that day, there were no more escape attempts. Delilah's plan had worked. She didn't want Gerald to leave, to put himself in danger and now...he saw no hope in trying to flee. Yes, the plan had worked...though the loving mother wished he would have just trusted in what she told him._

 _But Gerald...he was too smart for blind faith... Just like his father, the boy was intelligent and needed proof. He needed to know; he couldn't just believe. It was after hurting her son, the only person she had, trusted, and loved...that Delilah fell apart. How could she live with herself? How long until it was concrete in Gerald's mind that she was the enemy? She couldn't do this...not again...when he would try to venture from her in the future, and he would...she couldn't-wouldn't do anything except hope that she was allowed to stay in his life._

"Gerald? GERALD!" Mom sounded worried.

"Uuuugh..." I awoke with a cough, lying on the sofa in our living room, and groggily reached a hand to rub my eyes, "What the fuck..."

"You took quite a nasty fall," in contrast, Tom's voice was amused.

Finally having removed the sleep away, my vision rested on Delilah kneeling on the floor next to me, clearly relived that I was conscious, and Tom standing behind the couch, grinning mischievously. It was Saturday and I'd been at the lake with my teacher as usual. Time seemed to pass at an obscene rate since we'd met. Ten? Eleven months, had it been now? It had been mostly smooth sailing. Trouble from work hadn't progressed past the rumors. With some, the tension had eventually cleared.

Weeks studying magic in all spare time and weekends spent practicing it with Tom kept life moving without moments to focus on much else. Meaning Delilah and I hadn't had any time to fight, but neither had we had except minimal amounts of relaxation with each other. Tom and I, though, had only gotten closer. He began teaching me details and stories of his own experience as a wizard, his schooling, his jobs, and of course about others he had known including influential names within the magical community.

Although there had been spells difficult for me to master and I'd sustained damage from dueling with my mentor, it wasn't until today that I had been rendered unconscious upon taking a serious blow. At this point in my lessons, Tom had been teaching me the use of the unforgivable curses. This afternoon, he randomly began attacking me. Not surprisingly without warning...and I could tell he wasn't holding back like he typically did to a degree, which meant I couldn't either.

The duel lasted all of about half an hour tops. By my own judgement, I had done...decently. Meaning in actuality, I'd probably done poorly. It ended when Tom struck me into the lake, taking control of me in the mere seconds that I was thrown off guard, and subsequently, keeping my body restrained beneath the water until...everything went black and I woke up here, alive and dry.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Thanks for rescuing me..."

I could tell the man was resisting a laugh while Mom was far from relieved, "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off from..." she glanced oddly over at Tom, "Whatever the hell it is you two have been up to, and spend the evening with me? It's been awhile since we've had some time together."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was beaten to speaking.

"That's probably a good idea," the wizard grinned, "We can pick this up sometime later. I'll leave you alone for now."

As he turned and began strolling out of the house, I called after him, "Wait! If you don't have somewhere to be..."

"I do, actually," he answered plainly.

I nodded understandingly and put my attention back on Delilah as he left, slowly sitting up and throwing my legs off the seat, "Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Oh, well..." she inched up onto the cushion beside me, her gaze following after the wizard to be sure he was gone before speaking, "I wanted to talk to you about your friend."

"Tom," I clarified, my tone starting to show agitation, anticipating what she might have to say.

"Tom, yes, well," she kept on nervously, "What exactly _do_ the two of you do every weekend?"

Honestly, I was surprised that she had put off this conversation for so long. She had likely been trying to keep on good terms with me. I also hadn't had much time to really contemplate sharing with her the truth about my relationship with the man. _Should I tell her now? Did I owe her any sort of explanation?_ No...not really...yet it wasn't like I wanted to just hide things from her just because. I wasn't that petty. Then again...

"He's just...I just like spending time with him is all," I shrugged.

The woman's expression shifted then. What had first been concern, turned critical, and then came to rest on a happy smile, "Oh, I see."

I became confused, "You see what?"

"I thought the two of you had been just been getting into trouble...especially with all that fuss with your coworkers, but..." she reached a hand onto my knee, "But all that makes sense now."

I stared dumbly, waiting for clarification.

"It's ok that you like him, but around here, I'd be careful about who you let see it," she smiled.

"WOAH!" I jerked, throwing palms up, "Woah. No no no no...Tom is _not_ my... We're not involved like that. He's just been teaching me some stuff."

Mom's smile vanished and she cleared her throat, "Oh. I'm sorry, dear... Um," she awkwardly tried to move on, "What kind of stuff?

Letting my arms drop into a relaxed position, I inhaled sharply, "Just..." my thoughts darted around, trying to decide what to say, "Um...it's a business thing. A venture he's planning."

The woman sat back in her seat, removing her gaze from me and nodding silently. It was quite apparent she knew I was lying. As much as she had kept from me, I still hated the feeling from her. Even so...I couldn't seem to find it in myself to be honest. _What if she freaked out again? What if it made things worse? What if she didn't like what I was? What if it put her in danger?_

I sighed and got up from my seat, twisting to look at her and attempting to be upbeat, "Why don't we go out, then? See a picture show?"

"You can talk to me, you know?" she replied solemnly, not looking up at me.

The words pierced my heart like a blade...she knew we were drifting apart... _Just tell her! Tell her!_ my soul screamed yet my mind screamed louder, _make her talk to you first,_ "You can talk to me too..." my tone was low.

Her head slowly lifted and she simply stared at me, as if divided on the inside. I waited for several minutes, hoping this was it...that it was, at last, the moment she was truthful with me- or proved that she had deceived me...yet she never spoke, only kept looking through.

"It doesn't feel too nice, does it?" I spat coldly, holding out in quiet hope for what seemed so long, my anticipation, my aggravation, and my hope building as she finally parted her lips.

She breathed in and out then closed her mouth again, killing any chance of us ever having a good relationship. I shook my head angrily as I continued to glare, fighting my urge to yell at her, to once more demand knowledge from her. When I felt I was going to lose my reserve and start another fight, I forced myself from the area, retreating to my room. I wasn't going to do this...not anymore...I couldn't. I loved the damn woman, but for my own sanity- my own well being- I couldn't keep going through this torture.

I closed the door behind me, climbing into bed and trying to calm myself. There was so much anger within me. I had thought this journey with Tom would ease this fury, but it appeared that it was only a distraction. The rage was still there; all this unrest with the experience my life had been. I _needed_ answers. It was the only way I was ever going to start recovering and truly be able to move forward. If she wouldn't give them to me...I'd get them from Tom.

Having grown accustomed to living in the dark, I had been ok with these months passing without looking into my family history through magic- through these people Tom had told me could find out information for me from my blood. In addition, I had been eager to please the wizard and he had said I should become better acquainted with the magical world before entering it fully. Well, I had to be there now. It was time for me to ask for this...push for it if I had to...

I wasn't sure at what point in my contemplation I had fallen asleep, but when I awoke, jarring upward with my chest pounding and my body drenched in sweat...my thoughts were a muddled mess of seemingly unrelated memories. They were all about Delilah...not that that was particularly different than normal. Most my dreams concerned our relationship...and even so...these were different. The focus wasn't on me and how I felt. Instead, they were on these strange little details that I had never before put together...if indeed, they went together.

There were so many moments flooding my brain...little snippets of things that had happened or that my mother had done that never quite made sense. Even if at the time they hadn't stuck out to me, remembering them now- they seemed fantastical. Before this last slumber, I had concluded that the fact of matters was that she was ill in her mind and she had only ever been controlling me. Yet somehow now...I was certain she wasn't a liar...just intentionally vague as she had said though it was still wrong of her.

I hopped off the mattress, quickly making my way through the black to sling my bedroom door open, flipping the light in the hallway on before strolling to her door and knocking, "Mom?"

There was no answer.

I knocked louder and raised my voice, "Mom!"

Still nothing. I traipsed through the home to find it was completely empty even though the night hours had fallen some time ago. Even the porch was bare, no figures standing in the yard around. I ducked back inside the door and began looking for a note, anything that would explain why she wasn't here.

Nothing.

Heat rushed through my face and my palms started getting clammy as my heart rate picked up again. _Where the fuck was she? She'd never just leave without some sort of word!_ I ran back into my bedroom, tearing into my wardrobe and retrieving an outfit which I threw on before flying back outside and calling the woman's name in an uncontrolled frenzy.


	12. Chapter 9: No More Chances

Even with it being odd behavior, I tried to tell myself that she'd likely just been upset and needed to disappear for a couple of hours...yet everything still screamed that something was not right. No note, no word to me...and it was far past time that any sort of business was open or any gathering was taking place. On top of it, Delilah was like me and had nowhere else to go. Up until meeting Tom, each other and our home was all we had. Other than to run errands, go to work, or relax at the lake, we never ventured out. _So what the hell was going on?_

I had searched the area around the house, gone to the lake, and had recently been roaming the empty streets of downtown. There was absolutely no life anywhere. My head was cloudy and I had no idea what to do. If this had been months ago, I would have guessed that my coworkers had pulled some sort of stunt. However, with how long had passed without complaint, the thought wasn't forefront. _But had she gone out to cool her head and gotten attacked or kidnapped?_ I found myself making a bee-line for the police station. I had to do something...anything! I had upset the woman and now she was missing!

As I neared the building, I saw two officers standing outside its glass doors for a smoke. Instead of reaching out to them though, I halted. _Tom._ For the longest, we hadn't had a way to contact each other; we simply set our meeting spot a week in advance. True, he knew where I lived and could just show up, but we hadn't exchanged any numbers nor did I know where he was staying except that it wasn't in town. Apparently apparation worked for a good distance and was a trick I'd only recently begun to get right. Eventually, however, we had discussed means for me to get to him in the event something dire should come up. From what I could surmise, Tom had deliberately waited for a later time for such a thing...presumably to have cemented my loyalty to the cause.

Looking down at my arm, I pulled the sleeve of my jacket out of the way to reveal the ink I had gotten placed there not too long after I had learned about magic. Mother hated it and I did keep it hidden while at work and also much of the time whilst in the general public since tattoos carried the stigma of the wearer being some sort of vulgar individual or deviant if not within the military. Even many soldiers were seen as unseemly after adorning their skin like this. Personally, I thought the piece was beautiful. It was a large skull on the inner left arm above my wrist, with a thick snake slithering through it, the creature's mouth open in a hiss.

I had always been an avid reader; symbolism being one of my favorite literary devices and spiritual philosophy being my favorite topic of discussion. The serpent, though thought of as evil, was actually originally a symbol of life and the skull, of course, of death. That being said, I had gotten the art as a grim representation of the never-ending cycle of life and death. It had been expensive and likely a bad life decision to get such a large, obvious, and 'ugly' piece, but I adored it. It made me feel more...me.

I glanced up from my arm to see that the cops in the distance had caught wind of my presence and upon my notice of them, they begun to walk closer. Swallowing, I turned to leave again, only to have them call out to me, "Sir? Can we help you?" their tones were polite yet intimidating.

 _Fuck_. There wasn't anything I could say in response that wouldn't sound suspicious since I had decided to seek Tom's help over theirs in finding Delilah. Outside of that, there was no excusable reason for me to be lurking about. So instead of addressing them, I continued to scurry away. I heard their paces pick up, causing me to break into a run. The first corner I ducked behind provided the cover I needed to spin into disapparation and transport myself back home.

Immediately patting my body down as my head overcame the dizziness I still wasn't used to, I found I was in tact. My next move was to run inside and check once more for Delilah, but the house was as empty as it had been when I left two hours or so ago. Eyes down on the tattoo, I pointed the index and middle fingers of my right hand against the design and pressed firmly upon it, feeling the entire mark heat up as I did so. It was curious yet efficient.

Upon our discussion concerning means of contacting the other, Tom insisted against using any muggle or even traditional magical means, saying the utmost discretion was needed. He had been the only other person who showed any positive attention to the ink and had spoken the idea then of using this as our lines of communication. He imbued the embedded item with his own magic, creating a sort of telegram between us. I was able to call out to him by sending into the mark and he, likewise, was able to call me through it by casting this intent out to the tattoo.

"What is wrong, Gerald?" his voice took me off guard. It had been the first time I ever used this charm and had not expected a response this rapid. I looked to the door where he had entered with his wand raised, now slowly lowering it as he set sight on me and the empty room.

"I'm sorry, Tom," I started, "I know this wasn't really the use you meant for it, but...Delilah is missing."

His unbothered expression flickered with an emotion I couldn't place, "Did the two of you fight?"

"Uh, not exactly, sort of," I stumbled over my words, flustered, "I fell asleep and she was just gone. This isn't normal. I _know_ something is wrong."

"Hm..." the wizard stopped where he stood, behind the couch a couple of feet away from me.

"I figured you might know some sort of magic that would help me find her," I pleaded.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much in the means of magic for tracking a person down without some sort of prearranged spell in place such as we have," Tom hummed, "Though we could scan the area from above."

"I already fucking searched around!" I yelled, throwing my hands on top of my head, slicking my forehead back as I began pacing, "I already fucking looked around. I've looked everywhere! There's nowhere she would of gone; that means somebody is fucking around. I swear to god if anyone has hurt her, I'll kill them! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM, TOM!"

"Gerald...you need to calm down," the wizard stood the same as before, arms casually at his sides and making no movement. His tone was low and stern, "You're not doing yourself any favors by getting worked up."

I glared at him as I continued to pace.

"Try to think. Is there anywhere at all she might have relocated to?" Tom continued in the same manner, "An old home? Some place fond from her past?"

"I don't FUCKING know anything about her past!" I barked, taking a break from stepping to throw a frustrated gesture with my hand, "All she has ever told me was that my father is some evil jerk and because of him people are out for our heads. That's fucking it..."

As I kept yelling, not heeding his advice to relax, I expected him to start shouting back- to become angry in tandem or even just up and leave...but he never did. He remained with me with as much still as ever, trying to help me figure things out. _Why couldn't Delilah have ever done that?_ I suppose the two of us were really as good of friends as much as my mother and I had always been the opposite.

"And you have no inkling at all of someone who could possibly be that enemy?" Tom prodded, "Anyone at all who might want to hurt either of you?"

I finally began to settle a little bit, "Outside of Allan...the men from work...I've never actually witnessed a soul that I could judge as having ill intent toward us."

"Then why don't we start there?" he suggested, "It's better than nothing, yes?"

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, I nodded.

"Good. Then let us find them, then," Tom held out his arm in the usual stance for apparation and I went to him without question or hesitation.

On the other side, we appeared within the gates to the factory where I worked, "Why are we here?"

"I'm assuming you don't know where they live," Tom never ceased moving so neither did I, "Your boss will have record of their addresses."

I followed the wizard as he lifted his wand and aimed it at the building's doors to unlock them. It was kind of eerie being at the place during such a late hour. It was as if we were intruding on the layer of a terrible beast that would soon awaken. We quickly found our way to the supervisor's office, let ourselves in, and began rummaging through the paperwork until we found their files. Committing the addresses to memory, I steered us in the direction of Allan's home first. It was an apartment building on the other side of town, coincidentally in the same complex as Rick. It was my use of homenum revelio which let us know both homes were empty. With that information, there was no use in going forth to the third residence.

Rubbing my head with sweaty palms, my heart was pounding again, "Why? Why after all this time...why _now_ would they decide to do something?" I paced back and forth, speaking aloud yet talking to myself.

Even so, Tom answered, "The minds of the wicked can work very mysteriously...sometimes without reasoning at all," he observed plainly, "The important thing is you know who is to blame. Now...where would they have gone?"

I shook my head as I held it in my hand, "I don't know. Presumably somewhere isolated...somewhere they wouldn't be heard or stumbled upon."

"You know the geography here better than me," my companion sighed.

I kept thinking, "We're surrounded by woods and lakes and nature...it's sort of the whole point of this place. That's what all the tourists come for."

"Indeed," Tom hummed, "I rather enjoyed the mountains myself."

My head shot up, "The mountains! It'd be the easiest place to hide because they're the hardest to navigate and any sound would find difficulty in escaping past those chambers. We need to look there first."

Back outside the factory, we apparated to the base of the mountain trail I was most familiar with. From there, we each called for the brooms that my teacher kept where he resided and then took to the air. I anticipated the search dragging on as had the last few hours, yet surprisingly we came upon the group quite soon after our aerial search began. Much to my surprise, however, we were alerted to their presence by the sound of a voice casting a spell...

An all-too-familiar voice...

My mother's.

I instantly flew to the area, the yells ricocheting back and forth between the giant hills, creating the hard to discern path that I had mentioned earlier. Nonetheless, I was able to find them though temporarily, I stayed in the sky, gawking at the scene of my mother, wand drawn, warning the two brutes still standing to back off or join their third companion who was laying motionless on the dirt.

The suspicion had only entered my mind upon waking and the novelty of it as well as the intensity of the following events and emotions worked to keep me from accepting the fact or even approaching it rationally. Instead, the rage I felt at the lengths of her deception in that moment were overpowering. So much so that everything faded away. There was no Tom. There were no muggle attackers. There were no mountains. I saw nothing, except the woman...the witch who had deceived me from infancy...kept me not only from the world, but from the truth of who we were... _what_ I was...

She knew.

She could have been honest with me...yet she had chosen to lie. Not once...not a handful of times or even for a while...but always...every...day...


	13. Chapter 10: A New Life

"Gerald..."

The woman stood in shock, breathing my name as I approached. My steps were heavy...intent. I deliberated nothing as I neared, eyes set furiously upon her. I stopped a few feet away, unsure of what I would do, though not thinking on it, and simply acting.

"Gerald, I..." she started again, losing focus on the men she had her wand aimed at and letting it falter from its position.

Allan took advantage of this confusion to lunge forward as if to attack my mother. I suppose he saw it as his only opportunity to gain a hold over his assailant whose nigh unbeatable power he had already witnessed. Especially considering I was now on scene and once again, his battle was losing favor. Idiot. _She_ might have been too distracted to take notice of his movement, but I was not.

"Avada kedavra!" I threw my hand to the side, hissing the curse without bothering to look at him.

"HOLY FUCK!" Casper yelled as he was no doubt glued upon the body I had just heard hit the ground.

Delilah's face contorted into one of fear, her body having shaken as she watched her son absentmindedly murder the man she'd been fending off. I didn't move...keeping my glare resting on her while the sound of hurried footsteps sounded to the side of us. Only then did I glance away, catching sight of Casper running off. I raised my hand to hurl the curse at him, but my mother rushed forward and grabbed my wrist before I could speak.

"GERALD! Don't!" she begged.

Instead of listening, I shoved the woman off of me, causing her to stumble back, nearly landing on the ground, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cried, lifting my eyes in time to see the man had disappeared from view.

"Gerald, please!" Mom continued, "Calm down; I can explain!"

"It's a bit late for that, now, isn't it?!" I growled.

I could see tears welling above her cheeks, but I couldn't feel sorry for her. Out of all the doubts, the suspicions, the questions...all of this finally boiling down and coming out...and after I had been so worried for her? The hurt was unbearable. The woman reached for me again; this time to place a soft palm on my cheek, but I jerked away before I could feel her touch. I watched as she swallowed, her eyes flitting from me to something beyond.

"You!" she started in angrily, "You poisoned my son!"

I twisted my neck just enough to see Tom standing not too far behind, before looking back at her, "No," I shook my head, "You did that. You lied to me. You kept me hidden away! To protect me?! No, Tom is the one that has protected me. Because of him, if there is someone out there that wants to hurt me, I can defend myself! Why wouldn't you teach me? There is no reason that I shouldn't have know I was a wizard except to make me vulnerable!"

Delilah clutched her hands in front of her heart and I could see her chest heaving. Her lips pursed, then fought not to frown as she slowly shook her head once, "You're not a wizard..." she almost whispered.

That was it. The last ounce of my self-control eradicated as the rage within me bloomed and took over at hearing this bold-faced lie. _Why hold true to it even now? Was she honestly insane? Did she think I was so brainwashed that she could still win?_ I took a quick and heavy pace forward, raising my arms as I did so and grasping the woman's upper arms, shaking her and demanding to know why she hated me...as she must have to go through such extreme and selfish extents to control me. I hardly understood any of her response, her words being choked out between sobs.

"...give you...a normal...life..."

She pulled away from me again and succeeding in getting away, though my arms flew up instinctually after her in attack mode.

I remembered yelling.

I didn't remember the words.

All I remembered was barking one last question to her corpse, "How had what you've given me been either a good or normal life?"

...

...

...

I stood there. Silent. Motionless. Staring at her unmoving form lying on the ground, her eyes still upon me...dead...cold...forever wondering... _why?_ I could even hear her voice in my head. _Gerald, don't! I love you...why?_

"Gerald? Gerald?"

It took me several moments to understand that this voice was real...alive. Suddenly, I felt Tom's hand on my shoulder. It was enough to stir me from my trance and instantly, I pushed him away and ran to kneel beside my mother, lifting her body into my lap, "Mom? Mom! No," I let the tears come, completely unconcerned for how I appeared or what might be happening around me. "I'm so sorry, Mom! Please, no!" I leaned down and buried my face against her chest, sobbing uncontrollably, "Please don't leave me..."

I don't know how much time passed before Tom was able to get my attention again, but it was long enough for my throat to become sore and my body to run out of moisture to stain my face.

"Gerald," his hand was on my shoulder again, "We need to leave. We can't be here when law enforcement shows up because it won't long be muggle police alone."

I did my best to steady my breathing, finding it impossible not to choke on a few last cries as I did so. Then, I slowly lifted my head from the woman, carefully setting her back down on the ground. Staying in my spot, I reached a hand to her eyes, closing them gently.

As I staggered to my feet, my vision stayed on her until rustling sounds and a small groan sounded from nearby. My head shot to its source, seeing that Rick, the man who had been struck unconscious before we arrived and had remained so for the duration of the struggle, was finally waking. Without a thought, I strolled over to him, trained my fingers upon his chest, and spat the killing incantation before he even had the chance to feel the dirt he'd been lying on.

"He couldn't have gotten far," I muttered, thinking about the muggle that had fled while I was in Delilah's grasp.

As I turned back to my companion and used the accio spell to retrieve my broom, I saw that Tom's expression was flat as if he was studying me. Unworried and unperturbed as usual, he nonchalantly took out his wand to order his own broom into hand.

"I'll handle it," he said, "You take care of your mother."

His eyes lingered on me momentarily before he mounted his broom and took off, though I had given him no reaction other than to keep his gaze. I walked back to where Mom lay. Nearby, I saw her wand. My eyes narrowed as I went to get it, contemplating how much magic she had used over the years that I'd been oblivious to. I slid it into my jacket and then carefully turned and bent so that I could scoop her into my arms, not even stopping to focus as I spun to apparate home.

I found myself inside our den soon and made my way for her bedroom. The door, still closed, fell open easily when I nudged it. Putting careful feet forward, I set her body gently onto the mattress and stopped to plump its pillows and blankets so as to make her comfortable...so stupid...

Then, gazing at her lifeless like that, my rage returned. But I wasn't angry with her. I wasn't angry at Allan or Casper or Rick. Tom wasn't my target either. It was me...it had always been me... This was all _my_ fault. I could have had a good life, a normal one. I could have been sitting at the breakfast table now, enjoying my morning coffee with her as usual...but I just couldn't simply be happy with what I had, could I? _Was this what she had been protecting me from? Was I the enemy all along?_ Surely it was so... Look what I'd done...what I'd become. I'd always been an angry person. And now, knowing what I was...I was angry _and_ lethal.

Somehow, I managed to tear myself from her and find my way to the couch where I plopped down and stared into nothingness. Police would be coming. Muggle, magical, I didn't care. Someone- anyone- just lock me away...and where Delilah had failed, I would let you succeed since now, I had proof of the enemy she'd always tried to warn me about...

It wasn't long until Tom had reappeared at my side, once more warning me that we needed to vacate. However I ignored him, keeping my stony, sightless stare.

"Gerald!" his tone changed, shifting into one I'd never yet heard of him. It felt...commanding. Not in the typical teaching demeanor that I was used to either. No, it was almost...threatening.

"Back the fuck off, Tom," I growled, cutting my eyes up at him.

The wizard fell straight in his spot, though clearly not bothered by my attitude, "I expected more of you."

"Excuse me?" I hissed, "I just _killed_ my mother, the only person I'd ever had before and for what? Because she was trying to protect me and I lost my temper? What the hell do you want from me?!"

Tom gently shut his eyes and opened them again with his brows slightly raised, "I'd figure _you'd_ not want to simply allow this to be the end. Use your brain, Gerald. Don't you think you owe it not only to yourself, but to her, to answer concretely all these questions about your past? To know at last the full story so that you can judge this most clearly?"

"Even _if_ I found she was still at fault, it isn't enough to have warranted her death," I retorted.

"Then are you going to allow her to have died in vain?" he didn't miss a beat, "Or are you going to try and do something worthwhile with your life? Something to make her proud?"

I took a deep breath in and let it out, "Leave me alone, Tom..."

The man looked at me a few seconds more, "As you wish," he stated plainly as he rotated and strolled back out of the home.

I spent the rest of the dark hours of the morning sitting there just like that on my couch. If my mind had had any thoughts during that time, I hadn't a clue what they had been. At some point, my body gave out and I fell asleep, still in an upright position. It was pounding on the front door that woke me.

My eyes shot open and adjusted to the brightness of day while brain registering the knocks and ignored them. However, they persisted and gradually were accompanied by fierce voices. Although I hadn't much personal experience with police, I'd recognize these actions anywhere. So I stood from my seat and answered.

"Gerald Davis?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," I replied lazily.

"May we come in?"

It must have been an animalistic instinct of self-preservation kicking in that kept me from just confessing right then and there, "What is this about?"

"I take it you don't recognize me," the same officer observed, "I was called to Maxine's some time back when you were involved in a disturbance there."

Of course he was.

"And?" I pressed.

"Son, that hair of yours is not natural for someone your age and my partner here saw you at the station last night," he said, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction. When I gave him none, he continued, "The men you fought with were found dead just a couple of hours ago... Know anything about that?"

I yawned, deliberately drawing out the action to both annoy the cops and outline my apathy of the subject, "Can't say I do."

"Why were you at the police station last night?"

"Can't say I was," I shrugged.

My behavior was beginning to infuriate them which I somewhat found amusing. Perhaps my mind had been working earlier after all because I was acting as if I'd decided to take Tom's suggestion to see the mystery through at least...which was exactly what I planned to do.

"Can we come in and speak with you?" the officer repeated, this time more aggressively.

"I'm actually not feeling well," I told them.

"Then you will come down and answer a few more questions tomorrow when you do feel up to it?" he lifted an accusatory eyebrow.

"Certainly," I nodded.

"In the meantime, don't leave town," he warned, "Or it will be immediate grounds for arrest."

"Of course," I lied, "I won't."


	14. Chapter 11: Native Blood

"It's good to see you're still around," Tom's usual inexpressive voice greeted as he stepped up behind me, "What is this place?"

"Our first home," I answered in the same monotone, "Or at least the first one I remember."

Until buying our latest spot in the Arkansas National Park, there had been one residence that could be considered nice on our endless string of house-hopping. Although, by the looks of it, we must have been its last owners. The three bedroom cabin was waterfront property along one of the more obscure lakes in Washington State. It was surrounded by an old wooden privacy fence and was the only structure within miles. It was strange to me that it had never been reclaimed...until I used a couple of detection spells- forms of revelio that I had learned from Tom- to find it had been heavily warded from view. It made me wonder why Delilah had felt the need to leave the protected property.

I had decided to return there to bury her which had been harder than anticipated. My memory was foggy so direct apparation would have been dangerous. Instead, I had gone to the Hot Springs visitor's center where full color photographs of not only its park, but of other National Parks, were on display. With a good picture of Olympic National Park in my mind, I transported myself there to get photos of the state's lakes and went through the list, apparating to each of them and searching for the old cabin. After I had given my mother a proper burial and reset the magical shields around the area, I'd called for Tom.

"Seen better days, hasn't it?" he observed as he looked over the crumbling structure, the overgrowth, and the flooded back yard.

"Show me where to go to find out more about Gellert," I demanded whilst ignoring him.

"Who?" his voice showed the lightest hint of inflection.

"Gellert Grindelwald," I sighed, "My father."

After a moment of silence on Tom's end, I twisted my neck to see him from where I'd been kneeling in front of my mother's fresh grave at a safe distance from the water. He wore an odd expression. I didn't know if I was bad at reading people or if since he was typically so stoic...plain as far as emotion went, that when he showed them they came out muddled, but I had starting picking up on the fact that when there was a feeling behind his look, I couldn't place it. Possibilities, maybe, but...

"What?" my vision narrowed while I studied him.

"How is it you've never told me his name?" his demeanor seemed to shift back slightly, as if he were relaxing to his normal state again.

"Wasn't pertinent," I shrugged, "It's not like we've ever discussed many personal matters in detail."

"Hm, indeed," he agreed, pursing his lips and dropping his eyes momentarily like he was thinking.

"What is it? You know the name?" I wondered, beginning to rise from my spot.

"I do," Tom nodded, "Many wizards know that name."

"Judging by your reaction, then he is some sort of evil person like my mother always said," I guessed, "And a known one at that."

"That's true, he was," my friend confirmed.

"Was?"

"He's dead now," Tom informed me, "He was killed actually...recently. Within the decade."

Other than a furrowed brow, I didn't give much of a reaction and I wasn't sure if that was normal or not. Not that I cared for being appropriate about it, but it did send me wondering if I should have an emotional reaction to finding out the father I had never known _just_ died after also finally having a way to possibly get in touch with him. The last bit only slightly distressed me knowing there'd be no getting word from the horse's mouth. However, if he had been as dangerous as Delilah let on, perhaps it was fortunate.

"What exactly was his crime?" I inquired.

"There were many," my teacher answered matter-of-factly, "Suffice it to say he had a long history of violence...ever since he was young."

I stepped closer to the wizard who had turned and placed his attention on the lake, "That's pretty vague."

Tom took in a deep breath as he suddenly switched his body's focus to me again, his eyes intent, "He was expelled from the institute in Russia where he studied for cruel experimentation that directly cost the lives of fellow students and other creatures. Experiments to gain power and venture into unknown strengths of the Dark Arts."

The man's face had turned expressionless, his vision remaining fixated upon me like he was keen to take in any response, any subtle nuance my face might relay as to how I felt about this information. I wasn't sure if my looks betrayed anything, but I wasn't startled or upset by what he told me. I wasn't concerned for what harm my father may have done to innocents in his quest for knowledge. What was on my mind was, "Did he learn much from them?"

Tom tilted his head, then slowly allowed a smirk to creep onto his face and straightened himself, "That's what I'd like to find out. Gerald, I have a bit of a confession to make."

Vision narrowed and body tense as my mind processed that this statement typically preceded learning of a lie that was told, I simply stared at the wizard not a foot in front of me and waited for him to continue.

"I had suspected that you could possibly be the son of Grindelwald," he confessed. "You see, I previously looked into more details concerning some of his experiments. What I found most interesting were his notes on wandless magic. As you know, it isn't something usually achieved by wizards except for a few spells and some minor tricks."

"Elves and goblins, right?" I spoke in a low, unconvinced tone.

"That's right. And Veela..." he returned, "Something that isn't common knowledge, however, is that up until the last century, there were still some cultures with wizards who had simply just never used wands. Granted their magic became much more on par with the rest of the world once they adopted use of this product, their own wandless magic beforehand was advanced compared to what we've known."

"Was looking for these people what led you to America?" I guessed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "These were actually small cultures located in both Africa and America. I found it easier to communicate with American natives than African natives as a large portion of those left of the Native American tribes do speak English. That and it's easier to traverse this country than the deep parts of Africa."

"Indians?" I thought on this interesting tidbit.

"Native Americans, Gerald," Tom corrected with a critical look, "Don't be disrespectful to those who were here first."

"I didn't- um..." I fumbled, not liking his judging me, "That's just what I've always heard them called. I didn't realize it was rude..."

"Chickasaw."

I threw a confused glance, "Huh?"

"There is a tribe of Native Americans in the Southeastern Woodlands by the name 'Chickasaw'," he explained.

"Southeast..." I repeated under my breath, "You mean here- er- back in Arkansas?"

"Almost. More like Mississippi and Tennessee. The point is," he re-directed with a shrug, "I ended up in your area when my search of these lands turned out dry."

"Ind- I mean, Native land is federally protected. You have to be part of the tribe or a trusted friend to visit," I told him, "I'd imagine they wouldn't be very keen on you just nosing about."

The wizard gave another odd look. This one seemed sort of like he was baffled by my casual interest in this part of the conversation. Maybe he didn't expect his little admission to have gone over so easily? Anyway, he about rolled his eyes and moved on, "Yes... Even thus, I didn't get the sense of any great magical power there so I broadened my range, figuring that more of the tribe might actually live off the reservation yet nearby. It ended with me finding you."

"That's it?" I was taken off guard by the abrupt conclusion, "What then made you think I could be related to Grindelwald?" a stupid thought hit me and for some reason, I couldn't help but to voice it, "If it's the hair, I swear to god..."

I expected a laugh, but instead was met with Tom lifting his eyes to glance at that wild fluff on my head, and then lowering them as if baffled again, "It wasn't your hair, though I've only ever seen wizards with it as such a young age... No, Gerald, your mother was part of that tribe."

"What?" I considered this yet didn't believe, "Fuck off! How could you have even known that? I couldn't even find anything on her and I had more information than you."

Tom raised a brow and switched to an accusatory voice, clearly unimpressed that I'd outright suspected any fault in his story, "Did you check the private registry of the Chickasaw Nation?"

 _Shit._ No, I had not... I didn't even know that was a thing different than regular databases...

"I thought not," he chuckled.

"Alright," I softened my tone, "I still don't see how this connects me to Grindelwald directly."

"When you proved to me that you could, in fact, perform without a wand," Tom furthered, "I suspected that it was possible for him to have bred you."

My lips parted awkwardly, questioning the phrasing, "Bred?"

"Part of Gellert's studies taught me that these traditionally wandless people were deeply rooted in another world, separate from both the muggle and wizarding communities," his eyes brightened in fascination, "A spiritual world. You see, Gerald," Tom turned his sight from me and began a deliberate stroll toward the water, "It was through this connection that they were able to have such capabilities. As humanity progressed, their people died out, and lastly with the introduction of the wand...this connection grew very strained and weak..." he twisted around to see me again and smirked, "But that spiritual world remains; it is only difficult to attain access."

"And...that's what my father did," I was desperately trying to soak in all of this new knowledge, "Was try to get to this...spiritual realm."

"Didn't try...he succeeded."

I crossed my arms and let out an exasperated breath. This continued dialogue was starting to frustrate me. I felt there must have been a much easier way to go about it. Just spill it all at once instead of in increments. Then again, he had been the teacher so maybe he knew what he was doing. Even if that was the case, I was getting tired and just wanted it to fucking end already, "Tom, I'm really getting a headache. Can we finish this up soon?"

"You, Gerald," he scoffed, "You're the connection. You're not human...at least not entirely. Grindelwald somehow found a way to impregnate your mother with not only his seed, but with the essence of one of the creatures from this other world. After knowing you and everything I learned from his stores...I'm completely convinced."

He seemed happy- not something he'd ever been too eager to show. I, on the other hand, was not and made an obvious roll of my eyes as I stepped around and started to walk away, "I'm not. All sounds ludicrous."

Nearly the instant I had finished the first pace, Tom was suddenly in front of me, having apparated less than a foot in front of my face and causing me to jump back, "Gerald, up until a year ago, you hadn't a clue about magic at all and now this is what you find hard to believe?"

"I...Show me," I challenged, "Show me all this stuff- these studies that belonged to my father. Prove this to me absolutely."

"You don't trust me?" the wizard asked, not hurt, not offended, or even surprised...it was more...menacingly.

"I need to know. I can't just...believe. Not anymore..." I dropped my head momentarily, raising it again with a shake, "Delilah may have been a little extreme, but she was right...she didn't lie about there being someone after us. And if it was in the past decade that he was killed then...that was probably the only reason she never really fought me to stay hidden any longer. I have to _know._ I can't go on with something with any questions in my mind... You understand, don't you, friend?"

Tom's entire persona fell straight, void of emotion as he apparently contemplated my proposal, "Yes," he finally said and gave a smiling nod, "I'll prove it to you then."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those unaware, the series that Gerald is from (Secrets of Grindelwald which can be found on my profile) is as close to canon as I can make it. Gerald's back story (Part 1 of Misadventures) is also meant to be closely canon though there are a few mnor differences, largely to do with Fantastic Beasts not yet being finished. One minor detail is that Grindelwald married.** **That being said, I wanted to point out that Grindelwald's lifespan is one of the canon bits that is true to this story, meaning Tom Riddle is lying about him having been killed as we all know that he was the one to kill imprisoned Grindelwald in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I do not feel like revealing this is going to hurt your enjoyment of the story lol. And as a reminder, Grindelwald was imprisoned in 1945 until his death.**

 **Concerning the canon nature of the Native American and African part- according to the Harry Potter wiki:** _ **the wand was a European invention, and some cultures traditionally did not rely upon wands for performing magic. Native American witches and wizards traditionally practised wandless magic. African witches and wizards also historically practised wandless magic, and continued to use it to cast many even after adopting the wand in the 20th century .**_

 **Since that is all that is said on it, I took the liberty of creating the Chickasaw tribe as one of the only remaining tribes to have traditionally practiced wandless magic. Chickasaw Nation is located in and originated from said southern states above and knowing Native lore concerning spirit animals, dream catchers, etc, and how for the longest they were deeply rooted in spiritual, nature-centered beliefs, I did form the story about how they achieved this capability around that idea.**

 **For an extra tidbit- I have always had family that said I had a Chickasaw ancestor so I am currently undergoing investigation into my ancestry to determine if that is factual or not. Wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 12: Introduction

"Britain?" I gawked.

"Is there a problem?" Tom wondered.

"No, I...it's just that I've never been...out of country before," I admitted reluctantly, feeling somewhat childish.

"A week on a boat shouldn't be anything to you, seeing how much you like the water," the wizard returned plainly.

I just stared, not knowing what to say. It wasn't the ocean I was bothered with; it was being so far from home. I had _never_ liked traveling. I always wanted to stay near what I knew. Even the times I tried to run away, my plan had always been to set roots in a place that I'd never have to leave. When I had bought the property in Arkansas, I thought that was finally it: my forever home. But now, not only was there the chance I wouldn't see it again, Tom was wanting me to travel across the world without even the use of apparition to get me quickly there and home again.

"I don't have a passport," I tried, my voice transparent.

"Gerald, you're a strange one, aren't you?" the man tilted his head and pursed his lips as he studied me, "Kill one man in cold blood and off to kill another after having," he paused a moment as if considering the phrasing of what he wanted to say, "Unfortunately, murdered your own mother. Your childhood, the things you know now, and after all that I've been with you through...this is the most upset I've seen you. You're actually quite afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" I snapped, "I just don't like having to move about so much... Here in the states is bad enough. It's tolerable with magical means, but-"

"If you don't want to go, then don't," Tom challenged, "I suppose I may see you in the future...or not," he shrugged while turning and beginning to walk away.

I swallowed my saliva and fear in one gulp and quickly stepped up to his side, "I never said I wasn't going, just that I don't like it... Why can't we apparate exactly?"

"I suppose it's conceivably possible," he hummed, "However, as you are aware, the longer the distance or the less clear the picture, the greater risk of splinching. Which, in itself, isn't necessarily always fatal though it is painful and incredibly unpredictable. Imagine it's your head that decides to stay in one place while your body leaves."

"Fair enough," I sighed, "And there are no other magical manners of transportation that would be applicable?"

"The largest means of travel is through floo powder," Tom informed, "Yet there are no networks between the United Kingdom and the United States. There are international discrepancies that have prevented venturing to attempt such an establishment thus far."

"Good to know that something remains the same all over the place," I mumbled.

"What is that?" the man strolling beside me glanced my way.

"Government, I mean," I clarified, "Delilah always said cops, politicians...the whole lot were distrusting as well as distrustful."

"I don't disagree," Tom replied, "It's part of the reason we're working to fix some of the affairs to do with our lovely Ministry for Magic."

"I never imagined I'd be part of any sort of rebellion or protest," I confessed, "As much as I hate being forced to be isolated, I'm still not a proactive person."

The wizard chuckled, "I think there's a lot about yourself you're not yet aware of, including core details about your personality. That comes from not having opportunity presented to you. You can think you understand yourself all day and yet you never really do until you've had multiple choices and experiences in life."

We walked several moments in silence through the wooded area around the flooded lake where I'd laid my mom to rest. Contemplating what he'd said as well as how rapidly my life had changed...how I'd reacted to all these different things...I had to admit that I was much unlike I thought. Maybe there was more to learn from this wizard than magic tricks.

"You're a rather philosophical individual, aren't you?" I observed

He grinned, "I have my own philosophy concerning the world, but no, I'm a fairly single minded person."

"What's on your mind then?"

"Liberation. My sole aim, my reason in life, is to put wizards and Muggles back in their rightful places," his tone grew grave, "The powerful shouldn't cower under the illusion of superiority that has been given to the weak."

"Muggles being the weak, you mean?" I surmised.

"Yes..." he inhaled, "The powerful are meant to be in charge, not in hiding..." he twisted his neck to lay sight on me, "For the good of everyone."

We locked gazes for an intense minute or two. His eyes were so driven...determined... It was intoxicating. Although I didn't know exactly what sort of war or hardships that might come of this purpose, I was proud he had chosen me as worthy to fight with him for it. Moreover, I felt I was finally doing something worthwhile in my life...I had meaning now. Something more than just surviving. I wondered if he realized just how much I identified with his story? With those magical creatures who were forced into secrecy simply because it was the only way they knew how to survive...

After several minutes passed without either of us speaking, I guess Tom decided that it was time to set out. We ended up on our way back into town where the process of obtaining my passport began. It was far simpler than I had anticipated though I should have foreseen the outcome. Getting such important documents always started with proving your identity which, all in all, wasn't difficult. It could just be extremely tedious. I was asked to show my birth certificate, social security card, and my driver's licence...and I only had one of these things- the latter.

I had no idea how the US and the UK compared in this detail, however, it was only after the clerk went to turn me away for lack of documentation that Tom pulled out a satchel I didn't even know he had, and produced said information. He spoke plainly to both me and the woman while presenting it yet gave no explanation or apology. In my mind, I would have felt it looked suspicious that he all of a sudden had this without so much as an 'oh, it slipped my mind, but I picked these up for him' or something. Nonetheless, the representative made no fuss, simply taking the documents and continuing. After fingerprinting and more questions were answered, I wondered if there would be any sort of alert to those cops who had told me not to venture out of town. I was entirely ignorant upon how the system worked. As soon as I could work up worry though, everything was finished and I was the proud new owner of a passport.

I had thought there was a wait before anyone could actually get their passport and I was right... It was more than my friend's silver tongue that pushed the process through, it was his well-placed wand under the table that convinced the muggle to issue the travel certificate same day by use of the imperius curse. I supposed it was just how preoccupied I was with the whole ordeal that kept me from really noticing he was using magic while we sat there.

"Enjoy your trip," the man outside of the cruiser I'd been staring at blankly, handed my papers back with a smile.

I gave a small nod and shook myself back into the present. To my left, Tom stood, a smirk plastered onto his face. I cleared my throat and huffed past him across the ramp and into the ship. It had taken even less time to acquire a ticket to Britain and after we each showed ours to the attendant inside, we were pointed in the direction of our rooms. I had figured upon sharing a cabin, but my companion had us purchase individually. It didn't bother me or anything; it was only that my brain was wired to focus on the least expensive route of things. Growing up where it was only my mother and I, we were rarely in a good place financially yet somehow she always managed to feed and clothe me. Probably through use of her hidden magic...

Anyhow, Tom remained behind closed doors for the rest of the day. He had dismissed himself from my company directly after we found our quarters. Said something about attending to a couple of matters he'd brought along, but I barely caught his words. My mind was mostly focused on not letting anxiety take over. After I'd checked out my own small room then strolled through the hallway and up to deck, doing my best to waste as much time as possible, I did start to think back on his disappearance and what he could possibly be doing that was so important.

"Excuse me?"

The voice had sounded at least twice before registering in my head. I had been propping myself over the railing and gazing out at the sea, lost in thought about the trip, the purpose, and of course, Delilah. Even with so many ideas rushing around in my brain, I really couldn't pinpoint exactly what was troubling me or describe well what I was thinking about. Slowly, I twisted my head to the source of the sound without lifting out of my position. Standing there was a young woman, perhaps my age, wearing a lily colored sundress. Her smile was sincere and so bright that it matched the beautiful yellow curls falling from her head. I couldn't help except grin back at her green eyes, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Maybe," she responded coyly.

Straightening in my spot and giving her my full attention, I inquired, "Well, what is it you're looking for?"

"I'm not really looking for anything," she shrugged, vision leaving me to gaze at the floor momentarily, "To be honest, I'm bored. And, well," eyes were on me again, "You didn't look like you were occupied, so..."

Was she...asking me to spend time with her? "I'm Gerald," I bowed politely.

"Lou Ann," she nodded, "You can just call me Ann."

"It's nice to meet you, Ann," I said, "Though I don't know how pleasant my company will be for you. I'm not all that exciting."

She chuckled as she stepped up to my side and placed one hand on the railing while her sight stayed on me, "Are you married?"

I shook my head, "No. You?"

The woman took in a deep breath and her smile fell, "Engaged... It's why I'm here. He lives overseas."

"Congratulations then," I offered.

Ann rolled her eyes.

"Or not...?" I mumbled.

"I don't really wish to marry him," she admitted.

"Then don't," I retorted.

She laughed, "It's not that simple."

"Is it not?" I challenged sarcastically.

"No," she spat, her expression becoming critical, "He's a lord. The best suitor someone like me will find. Wealthy, influential, handsome... My father is sick and I can't care for him any longer. If we stay as we are, he _will_ die and I have no skill, no talents...I'd be working just to stay on the poverty line the rest of my life."

"So instead of taking the chance that you will either find a better means of work or the right someone to marry, you're choosing to doom yourself to life with someone you don't love just to not be poor?" I summarized.

"It's...it's not just..." I seemed to have taken her off guard, "There's my father to think about too. He will die without the proper medicine and my fiance can afford it!"

"I hate to break it to you, but your father's going to die anyway. You're just risking your entire life to put off the inevitable."

"What a horrid thing to say!" the woman exclaimed.

Damn, Gerald, that _was_ a dick thing to say...

"Sorry..." I hunched my shoulders, going back to my original position, hanging over the railing and staring at the ocean, "I guess I'm a little pessimistic right now... I just buried my mother."

"Oh no," Ann's tone became soft, "I'm so sorry for your loss... What happened to her?"

I hesitated, "She was murdered."

"Oh dear, you poor thing," the woman took another step closer and placed a hand on my back.

I pulled away from her, "Don't be sad for me. I was a terrible son."

"I'm sure that's not tru-"

"It is," I interrupted sternly, glaring at her confused stance for a few moments before relenting, "All I'm trying to say is, it sounds like you're sacrificing the long-run for the temporary. You seem like a nice person. Just be careful."

My body rotated with those last words and I began walking away, only to feel a hand grip my arm and tug at it. Spinning back around and laying eyes on Lou Ann, I didn't have any time to react before she lunged forward, throwing her arms around my neck and crashing her lips onto mine. First instinct was to push her away for the sudden contact, but for some reason I didn't. Instead, I only stood there awkwardly for the few seconds longer that she kissed me. As she slowly fell back off, I could only imagine the dumb look on my face.

"You seem like a nice person too," she returned.


	16. Chapter 13: Forward

After Lou Ann's forwardness, I wasn't sure how to react. I had minimal experience with people and absolutely none that was romantic. Was she actually showing interest in me or was she just being kind in a pretty inappropriate way? I hadn't been altogether pleasant during the encounter though I hadn't thought I'd made any sort of advance on her or made it seem that I fancied her. It all left me utterly confused, which she quickly picked up on and laughed nervously, asking if I'd like to go to the lounge with her.

I fumbled over a response, but more or less agreed. Inside the main hall of the ship was a bar and restaurant with several tables as well as a more secluded area with cushioned chairs and sofas. There was also a small stage where an unfamiliar jazz musician presented himself shortly after we entered the room and took a seat at one of the tables. It seemed to be where the majority of the passengers were at the time.

"What is it that is waiting for you in England, then?" Ann asked once a waiter had placed two glasses of iced tea in front of us.

"Work," I replied absentmindedly as I lifted my cup and took a sip, instantly grimacing and putting it back down.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked as she drank without complaint.

"I've been in the South too long, I believe," I chuckled, "It's not nearly sweet enough."

She laughed, "Yes, I picked up on your accent already."

"My accent?" I asked, waving the waiter over.

"It's not strong, but you do have that Southern drawl," she observed, "Where are you from?"

"I've lived in- can I get some sugar?" I cut myself short to ask the man that approached our table. He nodded and left again, "Arkansas for several years now. I've lived in Washington, Ohio, and Nevada as well, but most my life has been in Southern states."

"I see. A country boy..." her voice lowered while her lips curled at one end. I wasn't sure, but it seemed she liked the idea, "I'm from New York. Just New York. City life for me."

"I don't like cities at all," I took the sugar container from the waiter who had returned again to rapidly leave the moment I had it, "Too many people."

"You do seem like a loner," Ann sighed, "Why don't you like people?"

Stirring my remedied tea, I thought about the question for a moment, "I don't know... I know I'm not very good with them."

"You could certainly easily rub people the wrong way if this afternoon has been anything to judge by," the woman across from me spoke matter-of-factly.

I looked up from my glass to rest on those green eyes, trying to decipher her.

"But I caught onto you," she offered a smile, "Like you said, you don't know how to act, but I realized your intention was not to be rude."

I scoffed, "Not really, no. I was just trying to be honest... Ann, is your fiance going to have word with me for entertaining you like this?"

Her face fell straight and she cleared her throat, "I didn't plan on saying anything to him," she admitted, "To be honest, I'm not really sure how jealous he is..."

"Seems something you should be aware of," my brow furrowed, "How long have y'all courted?"

"Two months..." she shrugged, "We met by odd happenstance at the bakery I worked at. He was on vacation...asked if I'd like to spend an evening together and well, one thing led to another and now I'm heading to his estate to get a taste of life there before we plan the wedding. I've been so focused on him and my father that I haven't spent any time at all with others. Not even female friends."

"I understand," I sighed, "It's easy to get so caught up in one aspect that you don't have attention spared for anything else."

There was a brief silence during which both of us took several sips of tea.

"What line of work are you in that takes you out of country?" she broke the silence.

"Um," I swallowed, unsure of a realistic lie, "It's complicated."

"And mysterious too," Ann hummed flirtatiously before giving a short laugh, "It's alright. You don't have to explain it to me. It's not really a big deal."

"Maybe that's-" I cut myself off, realizing I was about to make another rude remark about her current predicament with this fiance. It was true that not thinking core details were important might be what contributed to her unhappiness in arrangements...but it was still rude, so I corrected myself, "Maybe I can at a later date when it's less convoluted."

"I'll look forward to it," she grinned, "It's nice knowing I have at least one friend while in the Kingdom."

My head cocked to the side, "I..." I'd never actually had anyone call me that except for Tom and with him it was more business-like than anything, "It's good to know the same," I returned a warm smile, "Well, you and my work partner. He's from overseas as well and has been in the states most recently."

"Oh. Then perhaps I'll meet him at some point as well," Ann replied.

"Yeah..." I responded as politely yet something in my gut didn't like the idea of her becoming acquainted with Tom.

Was it jealousy? He would certainly have the upper hand in any competition...not that she was technically available though her conviction to marry appeared flimsy. That brought the next major questions concerning her: was she interested and was I?

I wasn't raised on the typical ordeal that men and woman should keep themselves separate as lone association with the opposite gender implied impropriety when the two weren't a pair. However, it was reasonable to assume she was grown with this mindset. So simply her taking on a strange male, as she had with me, would lend to the conclusion she _was_ wanting something intimate, whether it was a simple sexual encounter or an actual romantic relationship.

On the other hand, how did I fit into it? What did I want? Just being a friend sounded nice. I would be content with that. She was attractive physically. She was also understanding, compassionate, and easy to talk to. I definitely wanted her friendship, but I couldn't say with any certainty what I'd do or how I'd feel if she desired more. I suppose I'd wait and see what came of it.

My 'single-minded' counterpart probably couldn't care less about vying for her anyway. According to him and based on what I'd witnessed, he would likely not welcome the distraction of a relationship. In that regard, perhaps it best they not meet or anything as he may even accuse me of losing sight of our goal. Besides, a long-term partnership such as that had never been a forefront wish in my mind. I always figured marriage would only tie me down and I loathed the feeling of restriction.

Lou Ann and I spent the rest of the evening listening to the music, enjoying dinner, and chatting idly. When the singer finally left their platform and the crowd died out, giving way to the janitorial staff, we finally set off in the direction of our bunks. I saw the woman to her cabin first, offering an odd good night. Quickly turning to go, as I felt lingering would be both impolite and awkward, I half-expected to be grabbed just like the last time I'd attempted to leave. Instead, I was merely stopped by the sound of my name.

"Gerald?"

I twisted back to see her, "Yes?"

"Meet me for breakfast? I believe they serve at nine o'clock," she asked.

"If there's coffee," I answered plainly, "I'm not a huge fan of breakfast otherwise."

She laughed, "I'll see you then. Sleep well."

And with that, she opened her door and disappeared behind it. I watched until the metal had clicked close again before I strolled back down the hall and found my own room. It was always colder on the water than the land when the sun was down, but out on the ocean, it was even chillier than simply fishing on the lake at morning. We were further north which might have to do with it or either because of how much larger the sea is.

I halted momentarily outside of Tom's door, wondering if he'd gone to rest yet or was still working on whatever project he had been earlier. Resisting the urge to knock, I stepped to my own door and let myself in. The room had a small bed, a table, window, and private bathroom, and was just large enough not to be described as cramped. Lowering myself onto the cot, I stretched into a yawn, then glanced once more around the area before lying down and crawling beneath the covers.

 _"I've never seen magic like this," the woman spoke curiously, "Where did you learn it?"_

 _"I've told you," the man responded, not looking at her eyes, but rather at her stomach where she lay flat before him on a couch, "I spent much of my free hours during schooling to explore the creation of new spells to benefit wizard kind. Lay still, please."_

 _His words sounded as if they were trying to be warm yet they came out hollow and removed. Even so, the woman obeyed, offering a weak smile to the white haired man as he waved a wand over her midriff. The tip of it began to swirl with red energy, as he whispered strange words._

 _"Prosférete ti fthorá mou, apantíste stin klísi mou."_

 _While_ _he spoke, the red became spotted with black, entering the woman's womb and causing her to groan in pain. She fought against the discomfort well at first, but soon it grew too strong._

 _"Gellert!" she cried, her body twisting in an attempt to relieve the suffering, "Something's wrong!"_

 _"Shhh..." the man soothed quietly, "It's almost finished."_

 _Trying again to heed, she failed, "It hurts! You're going to hurt our child!"_

 _"Hush, Delilah!" he growled, "I'm only helping him. Do as I say."_

 _Although the mother continued to cry, she remained on the cushions, watching the wizard standing over her, waiting desperately for the spell to be completed. Sweat poured down her forehead and tears soaked her face and it looked like she wouldn't win fighting the magic much longer when finally, the speckled energy vanished. As the pain began to subside, she was able to relax her muscles._

 _The man lowered his wand and lifted her shirt to expose her still flat belly. Pressing his hand firmly upon it as if sensing the effects of his work, a grin slowly reached his lips._

 _"See?" he looked up at his subject, "It's alright. You can feel it, can't you now? He's strong...healthy."_

 _The woman was panting, eyes focused down on her belly as she raised herself into a seated position and placed her own hands on her husband's, "Yes," she choked on a smile, "Yes," she repeated, "I'm sorry I-"_

 _"Shhh..." he grinned, placing two fingers over her lips._

I awoke abruptly, drenched in sweat. Knowing I'd had a nightmare, I instantly took the usual steps in calming myself. First, I looked around the immediate area to be sure I was safe, over my body to see I was unharmed, then I caught my breath enough that I could gather a glass of water. As always, the details of the dream were blurry to nonexistent at first. Focusing on the experience and repeating what I could remember gradually brought back enough to understand what had happened...

Gellert? Delilah? Did...did that really happen? How had I seen their memory? Maybe I hadn't...maybe what I had come to know just allowed my mind to create a possible scenario... Having my brain fight me just to spawn distress wouldn't be so unusual...


	17. Chapter 14: Distraction

It was difficult after the nightmare, but I managed to get back to sleep for a while and when I finally jolted awake, thought I had missed my date with Lou Ann. However, my body somehow woke me up exactly half an hour before nine. Lucky. I quickly got ready, the vision of my parents coming back to mind as I tamed my hair for the day.

I kept telling myself that it was just a fantasy, something my brain worked up around what Tom had shared with me, but I just couldn't shake it. Even as I left the cabin and found my way to the main deck, the dream continued to replay. I spotted Ann, sitting inside next to a window that looked out on the ocean. She smiled when she saw me coming which, for a moment, set me at ease. Nonetheless, I was back to feeling anxious when I noticed that her grin had fallen.

I paused.

She was still looking in my direction so I wondered why the sudden change in her demeanor. Slowly, I realized what the behavior meant and turned around to see that Tom had walked up behind me. I supposed he'd seen me leave my cabin and followed.

"Good morning, Gerald," he greeted me with the same attitude as always, stepping forward and casting his gaze out toward the woman.

"Morning, Tom," I replied unenthusiastically then continued with an accusatory tone, "If you'd have caught my attention, I'd have waited and let you walk with me."

"I didn't feel the need to shout so early in the morning. It's quite rude," Tom returned, shifting his eyes toward me, "Am I interrupting something?"

Feeling a tad guilty for my assumption, I changed my voice to be more usual, "Not really. I only told this lady I'd meet her for breakfast today."

"I see," he hummed, rotating himself so the two of us faced, "Try not to get too distracted. You need to keep the mission in mind at all times."

Narrowing my vision when his words triggered my defenses again, I retorted, "Until we get to London, there's not much to do for it. I'm simply passing time...unless you have a task for me?"

The two of us stared at each other for a moment and I could tell he had picked up on my subtle challenge. As we stood there, I wondered if I should apologize...if I had been out of line. It was true that I had been handling a lot of back and forth that was making me in the very least, grumpy. Nevertheless, I did not like the idea of anyone dictating my activities so closely. What I did in my free time was none of his business. But perhaps that wasn't his intention at all... I fell into a compromise of not saying anything, but softening my expression and my stance while awaiting his answer.

"No," he said at last, "Just a friendly reminder," he grinned, "Nothing can become something rather quickly. I only need to know your head is in the right place. Small pleasantries shall not come before the greater good. You must understand that if you're going to be a vital part of this movement."

"I do," I replied in a small voice, dithering internally about speaking further.

"Then I'll leave you be for now," the wizard gave a slight nod before spinning around and beginning back the way he came.

"Tom?" I asked without moving from my spot, Ann resting in my vision again. I knew he wouldn't waste breath verbally answering to just his name, so when his attention was on me, I went on, "How do you tell when you're amongst muggles or wizards without revealing yourself?"

The man walked up to my side, "Are you worried about your friend?"

"No," I spat out too quickly to appear honest, "I'm not worried, just curious."

"Does it matter?"

I felt like I was being interrogated...like he was planning on passing judgment depending on how I answered that...and I didn't know which answer meant what in his mind. Twisting to look at him, I responded vaguely, "I feel it's important to remain aware of all possible threats."

The statement wasn't untrue, but it wasn't the reason I wanted to know. I was genuinely curious though thinking more on it, I did realize that Tom was the only magical person I knew which made me wish for another view into that world. I guess I _was_ also a little paranoid, having only recently been let in on the secret of wizard kind. How many people had I come across already who were actually part of it? And moreover, how easily could they tell that I was?

"Other than getting them to reveal it, wizards keep their wand on them or close by at all times," Tom seemed mildly discontent, "A person's magical status can be told by their blood as well. Although," he began strolling away once more, "It's a safe bet that while in the muggle world, you're amidst muggles."

As soon as he had finished speaking, I put my feet forward and made it to Lou Ann, whose smile returned as I approached, "Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Is everything alright?" she asked politely as I sat.

"Yes," I answered oddly, being annoyed with my partner. Mostly it was because I knew that's what his reaction to Ann was going to be and was why I had planned on not informing him, "Tom had just forgotten to share a few details with me, that's all."

"Oh, okay," the woman looked down at the glass of juice in front of her, "If I'm keeping you from something-"

"You're not," I interrupted harshly, causing her to tear her gaze upward, "I'm sorry about that," my voice softened as I added a further lie, "I'm not much of a morning person, I guess."

"I sort of pictured you as one, to be honest. Being a country boy and all," she laughed.

I stared quizzically at her. Was I that transparent? I needed to work on my fibbing if this was going to be a normal thing, "I don't know. I'm just tired."

"Did you not sleep well?" her expression grew worried.

"Not really," I admitted, "Bad dream."

"Dreaming can be torture," she observed wistfully, "Was it about your mother?"

I paused. "It was about both my parents, actually."

"Is your fath-"

"He's dead too. I never knew him," I said, anticipating her next question.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she lifted a hand and reached it out to mine, which was resting atop the empty coffee cup on the table between us, "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

Instinctively, I pulled away from her touch, eyes lifting to ask, "Have they made the coffee yet?"

"I don't believe so. A waiter should be around shortly," she stated plainly.

Several minutes passed with neither of us uttering a word as more people came into the room, taking places here and there. The majority of them were in chipper moods which sort of frustrated me, making me formulate ideas about how ordinary their lives must be. A server did eventually come by to fill up my cup and inquire as to what we would be eating. I, of course, had nothing, but Ann asked for eggs. Once he was gone, she attempted to start up the conversation again.

"What do you do when you're not working?"

"Read," I took a deep breath, "Or spend time outdoors, contemplating."

"What is it you contemplate?" she wondered.

"Everything," I shrugged, "What about you?"

"I haven't had free time in quite a while," she confessed, "Either I've been working, tending to Dad, or out with Frank, doing whatever it is he has planned."

"Your fiance?" I guessed.

The woman nodded.

"Well," I took a sip of the coffee, concluding that I had put enough sugar in it, "You have the next four days to do nothing, so what will you do?"

She chuckled, "I was hoping you'd have some ideas. I'm not much for knowing what to do by myself."

"I've never been on a ship before," I chortled as well, "What is there to do besides sit around and talk? or listen to the performers at night?"

Ann sighed, "I believe there are masseuses here. Other things like that."

"Personally, I'm not fond of laying around naked while a stranger rubs my back," I said innocently, a strange yet quick flush in Ann's face letting on that another thought crossed her mind when I had stated it that way, "Um..." I stammered, unsure of how to move past the weirdness.

The woman laughed, "No worries, Gerald. I've never lain around naked with a stranger either."

Her eyes locked with mine as she idly circled the rim of her glass with one finger. Well, the question of her interest was definitely out of the bag now... I cleared my throat before taking a drink of the coffee in my hands. I wasn't sure propositioning sex was the best thing to be doing right now. Besides the possible repercussion of hooking up whilst on the ship or at all considering she was not only involved, but involved with a lord, I was pretty shy when it came to such arrangements. I had had intercourse a couple of times, yes, but it was all very awkward to me. In addition, whether I liked it or not, I still required Tom's approval of me. He was the only person I had right now and my only link to the magical world. Even if I could somehow find another wizard if he were to discommunicate me, I really hated the idea of coming forward as the son of Gellert Grindelwald. To add to it my wandless capability would certainly make me a target for some manner of abuse.

"Is there no other sort of entertainment?" my voice was weak when I spoke again.

Lou Ann cocked her head to the side as if studying me, her lips falling somewhere between a smirk and a frown, "Why don't we go find out?"

Oi.

"Whenever you're ready," I almost mumbled, setting my half-empty cup down, suddenly not in the mood to finish.

The woman placed her silverware down and then patted her face with a napkin. We slid ourselves out of our seats simultaneously though I was standing first as she re-situated her dress. I waited politely, not offering my arm or anything in the hope that she would understand I honestly meant what I said and wasn't simply playing coy alongside her. Tensing as she walked by me, I was pleased to see that she was leading the way to one of the cruise workers, who informed us of different activities that were available including a game called shuffleboard out on the deck. Ann seemed to find this appealing and so we then headed for the area.

There was a small group of people with strange sticks in their hands resembling pool cues with a little box on the end. On the ground, various lines were painted as well as what looked to be hockey pucks. After we approached, an employee informed us of the rules of the game which turned out to be fairly simple. We took our own sticks and joined the others. At first, I had been relieved to have dodged the romantic scenario of sleeping with each other. However, as we entered the game, I found that the rest of the party- two couples- instantly figured on our being together as well.

It made sense to assume that, so in itself, it didn't bother me. What threw me off was when instead of denying it, Ann kept me from speaking in order to answer in the affirmative. So for the duration of the games, I was forced to play into the role, which included answering those strange and general questions that lovers get asked as well as going along with the cutesy behavior since Ann made no quarrel about being platonic. At one point, her hips were nestled closely with mine, an intimate pose I at first stepped away from, only to receive questioning glances from the others. It wasn't my intention to embarrass my new friend and due to the fact I was new to social situations, I felt that my current predicament must have been my own fault, so I only pretended to have adjusted myself and then kept with the position.

It was nearly noon when it all ended and we were asked to join with the party in dining. Being used to the role I was playing at that point, I started to agree, but upon remembering how long I'd been with them and my earlier conversation with Tom, figured I'd be best served to check in with him or at the very least, take a break from socializing. I told the company that I was in need of a rest, turning to Ann to say she was welcome to go with them. Her expression seemed disappointed yet understanding, and she answered by telling me she would and that I should rest well. The part I did not expect was for her to throw her arms around my shoulders and pull me down into a tight hug.

"Take care, Gerald. Sorry if I put too much on you," she whispered in my ear.

I wasn't given enough time to answer before she pulled away to begin walking off with the crowd. However, I did manage to holler after her, "I'll catch up with you later."

Only a few feet away, she was able to call back, "I'll see you later, sweetheart" with such a look that I knew she was genuine.


	18. Chapter 15: Frustration

"Tom?" I called after knocking on his door, assuming that he must be inside. For one, I hadn't seen him elsewhere and for another, I really couldn't picture the man partaking in simple pleasures to pass the time. He _had_ to be working on something, as he had claimed to be during the past night.

I lifted my fist to rap again, simultaneously calling his name once more. This time, I was answered, but not with a typical greeting. Instead, the door simply clicked open to allow me inside the strangely quiet room. I stepped in, on edge as if it were some sort of trap. The paranoia that I had loathed my entire life coming into play whilst I anticipated having been found by my parents' enemies or some sort of magical law enforcement or even a foe of Tom's, as I was certain he must have already accumulated something of the like.

Hands ready to defend myself by magical or muggle means, I went inside, treading lightly. Instead of an ambush, I was greeted to the sight of my companion sitting on his bed, feet on the floor next to a leather briefcase. He observed as I entered, face void of expression. Starting to speak again, I was interrupted by his pointing a finger at the door behind me. I swallowed awkwardly as I twisted to shut it.

Eyes on him once more, I cut straight to the point, having learned not to waste breath with unnecessary questions spoken simply out of perceived politeness, "What are you doing to occupy your time?"

"Working," he raised an eyebrow, "I never waste time; I'm always improving, moving forward."

I felt that this mere description of himself was also meant to belittle me yet at the same time, figured he would have pointed such a thing out, should I be doing it rather than relaxing.

"Is there something I could be doing? Anything?" I shrugged, hands flitting up and down in my uncertainty.

Tom, never faltering in his gaze, smirked, "What do you _want_ to be doing right now?"

This, I knew was a test, likely of my dedication to the mission he had recruited me to. "Anything to be of use. I don't like just waiting around when there's so much we need to accomplish...but I'm at a loss of what there is I could do. I'll admit I feel trapped here on this boat...a bit stir crazy."

The wizard cocked his head to the side as if studying me whilst trying to be sympathetic, "Then it would definitely do you well to be productive."

I stared at him, trying to decipher what he was playing at, "Yeah it probably would, if I had something with which to be productive."

"Hm or perhaps some fresh air?" he then suggested, "You did bring the broom I lent you?"

I paused for a moment before replying, "Yeah... I did."

"That's good," Tom hummed, tilting his head so that it was straight again, saying nothing more.

Then I started getting agitated, "You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"Making what easy for you?" he questioned in the same play-dumb tone.

My lips parted and my eyes narrowed as I felt a rush of anger flood up through me. With a scoff, I snapped my mouth shut and then open again, putting a foot forward, "I have absolutely no idea what you want from me!" I complained, "I want to be helpful, but I can't unless you tell me what to do."

"You can't figure it out on your own?" he poked.

"I'm trying, but I can't," I fussed, "Aren't you supposed to be the leader here? Why are you having such a problem with laying it out for me?"

At the end of my rant, I realized my voice had grown quite loud and I was towering over my friend who hadn't moved from his seat even as I had apparently marched toward him. I stopped, feeling my chest heaving. I hadn't even noticed that I had gotten so worked up. I looked down at my hands, feeling a warmth portrayed there and saw a strange black energy swirling around them that slowly disappeared as I began to calm.

"Interesting," Tom suddenly hummed, reaching out and grabbing one of my hands in his, using his right hand to point his wand in the center of where the black fog had dispersed.

"What are you-" I began to protest only to be cut short by his pressing the tip of his wand into my palm.

"Revelio," he whispered.

Still frustrated, but moreover curious, I kept my eyes glued to whatever it was he was attempting to do...to reveal. As the spell finished, my hand changed form into the likes of something I'd never seen before. It was only a second, too brief to catch more than a glimpse, but the sight of the transformation etched deeply into my mind. It was almost...like a skeleton, but not that of a human. Tom repeated the spell after this fade yet it made no difference the second time.

He let go of my hand and set his gaze upon me while putting his weapon back in its place, "I take it you've relaxed again, yes?"

"I..." I stammered, "Yeah. What exactly-"

"Your demonic form is clearly very touchy," he informed, "You've shared having trouble with your temper. It seems that during this weakness, you lose the control of your entirety which you seem to keep normally."

"You're saying when I'm emotional, I'm more likely to show this demon side of me?" I rephrased.

"It appears so," he agreed, "There could be other reasons it looks to be particularly linked to anger, but it would take more study to figure out definitively."

"Have you some manner of book that you've been studying concerning this?" I asked, now knowing that he had been trying to enrage me to test this theory of his.

"No one book, no, but several muggle texts regarding demons," he stated plainly, "It was what your father had searched to learn anything he could about your species seeing as magical records of such things were few and far between."

I glanced from the wizard back to my hand. I didn't like how he'd referred to me as a different species. I guess it was true yet something about it triggered the feeling of being less to him.

"So, why have I never morphed into this thing before, then?" I wondered, "I've been so furious in the past."

"I imagine no time greater than when you killed your mother," Tom observed.

My head shot up at his casual mention of the event, "No, none," I breathed as my spirits sank.

"Perhaps since then your rage has only grown," he theorized, "As well, learning control of magic could be amplifying it as well."

"Before, the powerful side of me was hidden..." I mused.

"Locked away," Tom reworded, "Another reason you might have such an intense dislike for feeling trapped."

I looked at him with soft eyes, his just as coldly focused as ever, "Tom, is this...spirit...is it me or its own being?"

The wizard drew a deep breath, hesitant as if unsure how to answer, "It's my understanding that it is all you. Nonetheless, whether it is or isn't, it's your responsibility to keep it in check...to control it."

I swallowed the air in my throat like it would help devour the anxiety that was building within me, "What if I can't? What if...what if I lose it like I did with..."

"Then you must let someone who can overpower it control it for you," the authority in Tom's voice was clear, his word coming out as the absolute.

I gazed deep into the man's dark eyes. _Let someone else have power over me?_ I couldn't...I would never feel comfortable...happy with such an arrangement. Slowly, my lips began to quiver, creating an awkward scoffing sound.

"With my trust issues? I don't see that ever happening."

The wizard eased back slightly, his pose entirely straight once again, "I understand that," he smiled reassuringly, "I suppose that means you'll just have to make sure you're strong enough to do it yourself."

I nodded, my gaze darting from him to the floor, my hands to either side of me, and then resting on him, "You'll help me, won't you, friend? Learn the things I need?"

"Of course...friend," he continued to grin.

"Thank you. I don't want to be a hindrance to your cause," I admitted.

The man's lips lifted higher into a beam, "No, Gerald, I feel you are going to be quite the opposite...a very vital piece in our play."

I smiled too then, however sheepishly. His confidence in me was refreshing and the support I needed at that moment as I didn't feel very confident in myself at all. Just the same, I believed in him. He was strange, probably coming off as unapproachable to many, but to me, it made him more real...more sincere. He didn't bother with the preconceived notions of manners. He didn't mince words and he didn't waste time with any kind of worry about what was appropriate or how he would be viewed. He set in mind what he believed was honorable, how he could improve the world, and he went forth to make it happen, happy to accept any consequence would he be unable to overcome. And his sheer dedication made it nigh impossible for him to not find a way to come out on top. He was actually rather admirable, if you asked me.

I figured that would be the end of his little test as we sat down to review my knowledge of magic thus far. However when he began to lay out new spells for me to learn or point out where I needed to improve, I felt myself beginning to get agitated again. After a few more phrases were exchanged, I realized that he was deliberately trying to push my buttons more so I inquired as to why.

"You're right. I have already determined this idea to be true," he agreed, "But you asked for my help."

My brow furrowed, not following along.

"Practice, Gerald," he clarified, "As with every other part of your studies, you need practice with controlling your temper, especially now that we know this for certain. And furthermore, since we know the trigger has become even touchier because of your enlightenment."

I nodded, momentarily diverting my gaze from him, "I see. That makes sense. I apologize."

"It is forgiven," he waved it off, "Now, I'd say this is enough for the time being. Evening is seeing close. If you should feel the need to disappear for a while?"

"Make proper use of disillusionment charms," I recited, "And repelling ones."

"Homenum Revelio as well if you suspect magical folk in an area before you enter," Tom added, "Or if you simply feel paranoid."

I detected a lilt in his last statement as if he meant it as a friendly jab, but he didn't accompany it with a smirk or any other such change in his expression. Therefore, I left it be and stood from the small chair I had produced earlier in our discussion and headed for the door.

"Right," I said over my shoulder, "Goodnight, Tom."

"I will see you upon the morrow," he returned as I exited.


	19. Chapter 16: An Awkward Date

I spent the rest of that evening as well as the next day alone, practicing my wizardry, but also trying to see if there was anything I could do to trigger this demonic transformation. I had only seen Tom once since he alerted me to this bit of information and I hadn't shared with him that I'd done anything other than work on my spells. Nonetheless, I could tell by his demeanor that he knew I wasn't being entirely honest. Even so, he didn't call me out and neither had I admitted defeat and let him know what else I'd been up to. I really must be a terrible liar...

I'd decided to find some food while I was out of my cabin since I hadn't been putting much focus on caring for myself. When I reached the kitchens, I anticipated coming across Lou Ann, but I didn't. I lingered just a moment while deciding whether to see if she would happen by. That instant was long enough for me to vote against it, and simply return to my room. I felt deeply obligated to stick close by my teacher at least for the time being, and prove to him I was worthy of aiding his cause.

Mostly, it was because he had the upper hand; knowledge regarding who and what I was including insight into my past and into my future as well. I did also feel loyal to him for everything he had taught me and the matters he had helped me through, despite awareness that our relationship was less intimate and more a means to an end. Not just on his side of things, but on mine too. I didn't want to fuck this up and lose what I had gained in knowing him or cease being his ally...especially after losing the only other person I had ever had or cared for.

I did feel drawn to Lou Ann. It seemed she could be a true friend, in the sense that was lacking with Tom. However, between the two, I knew I stood more to gain from him. Besides, I'd only known her for a couple of days, and since I was used to having absolutely no social life, it wasn't really much of a sacrifice to write her off in the interest of keeping my standing with Tom...I don't think... Logically, it was a definite, yet emotionally, I wanted that interaction with her. Perhaps he wouldn't be too harsh with the association if the majority of my time was spent laboring.

Sighing, I uncrossed my legs and laid back on the mattress with arms beneath my head as I stared at the ceiling. I hadn't had any luck in dragging this demon out of me and it was really frustrating. _How the hell was I supposed to control something that literally only showed itself when I was out of control?_ I had tried getting angry, doing everything from recalling about my past to hurting myself in the most annoying ways, or even thinking that simply my agitation in failing would work to my advantage, yet nothing had made a lick of difference. I even considered looking for a fight, finally deciding against for the simple fact that if it did trigger the change, I might have exposed myself to muggles and landed in really deep shit. That and I didn't want to get locked away for the duration of the cruise and end up arrested first thing when we hit the UK, if it didn't work.

Maybe I'd take up the suggestion for going out on a flight to clear my head. It would give me a break without removing myself from focus as I certainly needed the extra practice with handling a broom at the very least. It would be a nice way to start the day as well. With that in mind, I lifted myself into a seated position first, then slung my legs off the bed, retrieving the small suitcase I had brought with me off the floor, which was charmed to hide my more sensitive belongings. As I opened the bag, though, a knocking sounded so I closed it again and placed it beside me on the mattress. Assuming it was Tom, I got up and answered, only to be met with Lou Ann's smiling face.

"A-Ann?" I stammered.

"Good day to you as well," she laughed, "You disappeared on me there for a while. Are you alright?"

"I-uh, yeah," I swallowed, "Just studying."

She paused for a minute as if considering me, "Well, it's lunch. I thought maybe you'd like to join me?"

I opened my mouth into another awkward hesitation to be interrupted by the cabin next to me opening and Tom poking his head out with a polite grin. Ann halfway turned at the movement to her side, and upon recognizing him from before, extended her greeting.

"You must be Gerald's partner," she smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Indeed it is," the wizard returned oddly.

The woman's eyes shifted from him and then to me before she took a pace backward into a position where she could easily keep both of us in her line of sight, "I apologize if I'm interrupting anything."

"No, not at all," Tom moved the rest of the way out of his room, "It's Tom."

"Ann," she offered her hand, which after an uncomfortable few seconds, my companion took to complete the handshake, "I was just asking Gerald to join me for lunch," she repeated, "But you're welcome to come as well, if the two of you would like."

The wizard cocked his head to the side as if amused by her, but didn't answer.

"Actually, I don't think-" I started, only to be cut off.

"That sounds lovely," Tom grinned.

"Uh, alright, then," Ann replied, her jovial expression faltering yet quickly returning, "I'll see the two of you directly, then, I suppose."

She turned to me, an odd emotion lingering behind the smile she gave, and bowed slightly before walking away. I wasn't sure if I had actually nodded in response or not; I was too lost in the peculiar nature of the exchange to pay much heed to it. When the woman disappeared around the bend of the hall several doors down, I put my attention on Tom.

"After all this time, I didn't really picture you for the kind to take on simple pleasantries," I admitted, "Especially with muggles."

He slowly turned his head, tilting it as he asked, "And why is that?"

"You were the one who said you were single-minded," I reminded, "Always focused."

"It's true," he agreed, "But even I can take a break, can I not? Besides, you seem keenly interested in her. It has me curious."

"I'm not that interested," I lied, "Curious about what?"

Tom turned a smirk at me, ignoring my question and returning to my initial assessment of him, "You feel I have a problem with muggles?"

His shift backward took me off guard, causing me pause for a moment as I tried to backtrack, "No- not," I stumbled, "I just meant I can't picture you sitting around spending time with people you can't show off to."

"So now I'm a show-off?" he challenged, though it seemed he wasn't bothered, only intrigued.

I inhaled sharply, beginning to grow agitated, and stepped close enough that there was hardly an inch of space between us, "Can you not do this, right now?" I breathed.

"I'm not intentionally upsetting you," he said, undaunted, "Not at present."

Looking back and forth between his eyes, I took another deep breath, understanding that he was telling the truth. I stepped back and cleared my throat, gazing down the corridor where Ann had vanished, "Sorry..." I sighed, "You are kind of a show-off though," I cut my sight at him briefly before taking off toward the dining area.

We spotted Ann easily enough and strolled over to her table. She met us with the same friendly greeting as we sat. Socializing should have been easier with another friend around, especially someone I had know for as long as Tom, but I found it even more uncomfortable than spending time with the woman alone or with those strangers two days prior. What was worse, was I couldn't tell if he was purposely making it awkward or if it was just my perception. Nonetheless, I _could_ tell that he was completely untroubled.

I had often wondered what was in his head, attempting to decipher his quiet thoughts. I did the same during the meal yet, just as always, was unable to know anything more than he cared to share...which wasn't a lot. At the very least, that uncertainty Ann seemed to have earlier when she'd talked to us outside our cabins, appeared to have gone and she had no problem with speaking freely. I found myself focused instead on reading _her_ actions and overall attitude to see if I might determine if she was truly flirting with me or perhaps it was simply how she was with everyone.

About halfway through, I had picked up on the fact that she was, albeit minorly, more reserved with her approach to my partner. She favored reaching out to pat my hand or otherwise get my attention, in addition to leaning in my direction when she laughed, over showing any familiarity with Tom. It pleased me greatly to realize this, and the moment I had, a stupid grin stretched onto my face, alerting me that while I'd been studying her, the other wizard had been doing the same way with me.

"Wow, Gerald," he observed dryly, "I don't believe I've ever seen you so relaxed...so happy."

My lips straightened as I abandoned any outward sign of infatuation. Putting a glare on him, I responded with, "Well, we've always only focused on work while in each other's company, now haven't we?"

And like my previous attempts at standing my ground against something he'd said or otherwise challenging him, my words had no effect on the wizard this time either, "Ah, come now," he chuckled, "You make it sound as if our time together is always grueling...unpleasant."

And instantly, I felt like the bad guy again, thinking that even though I was fully aware of his stoicism and hardly offendable personality, that I had, indeed, offended him. The strength in my stance buckled and I found my eyes were shifting nervously away from him.

"Personally," our muggle company spoke up, "I figure it's incredibly easy to relax when in an environment when there is really no choice but to."

"That may be an appropriate answer to explain Gerald then," Tom agreed, his tone seemingly underhanded, "The cruise is forcing him to lose sight of more important things."

My eyes shot to him again, sensing the subtle hostility. _Ugh._ I knew he still felt that way. The woman apparently picked up on the angst as well, but without it being obvious and without the man's demeanor to match what she perceived, she couldn't really react as though he was being rude. Instead, she hesitated, a small sound leaving her mouth before falling into an odd quiet.

"I believe there aren't always layers to importance," my voice was almost a whisper, "It is possible to give full dedication to something while also allowing oneself to focus on other matters."

I didn't look at Tom while I said it, only finding the courage to put my gaze on him after a passing moment. His face was expressionless, which usually meant he was formulating a proper response or contemplating new information he had come to possess. In this instance, I was sure he was attempting to configure me...wondering if I was not heeding his word and becoming a possible liability.

Suddenly afraid of such an judgement, I raised my voice and added, "But it should go without saying that this includes knowing when to, and what not to, abandon."

With sights on my companion again, I watched as his lips curled into an approving smile and subsequently took a drink from the glass of water he'd been sipping on during his odd silences at lunch. I was able to finally turn attention to Ann once more, seeing that she had been staring at the pair of us while we had this moment, which I was sure she was still trying to decipher. I offered a smile as if to brush over the awkwardness, but it didn't work, sending us into a downward spiral of discomfort for the remainder of the date.


	20. Chapter 17: Friends and Foes

Tom was going to be the death of me if I didn't kill _him_ first. After we were finished with lunch, Ann politely inquired as to our plans for the rest of the day. In an attempt to stop the awkwardness, I had spoken up and said that there was some paperwork that needed our tending. My partner, however, decided to state how it actually wasn't much and that I could take care of it myself. He then turned a wry smile from me and asked Lou Ann if she would like to go for a stroll with him to pass the time. I was overjoyed when she had declined this offer and retired to her room, sharing that she was tired.

"What the hell, Tom?" I glared at him once she was gone.

"What's the matter?" he returned innocently.

"Clearly I needed to speak with you, hence the excuse," I growled, "So what the fuck?"

"Watch your language," he ordered absentmindedly, "Your excuse was meant to keep me away from your girlfriend so don't pretend otherwise."

"She's not-" I almost shouted, catching myself and lowering my voice before continuing, "Why the sudden interest in 'passing time?' It's unlike you."

Tom cocked his head to the side, pausing a moment before answering, "This is the longest amount of time we've spent together consecutively. You've only never seen me in my down time."

I stopped to think about this, realizing it was true and that he could very well do other inane things when bored. I felt the urge to apologize for once again misjudging the situation, but instead simply kept with the conversation, "I just thought perhaps you were doing things on perhaps...to agitate me like before or test me to see what I'd do."

"You're not wrong to suspect such things," the wizard responded oddly, "But the assumption itself is wrong. I'm not going to risk triggering your change in such an open environment. And as far as testing you, I've got you figured out enough at this point that I needn't do that either."

It both intrigued and bothered me to see he thought himself to know me so well. I considered asking him how he could be so sure, only to have the answer pop into my head without prompt, "I wear my heart on my sleeve, don't I?"

Tom grinned, "Very much so. You're pretty predictable as far as this conscious part of you goes."

I nodded, completely understanding. Looking down at the table, I picked up my sweet tea and finished it off, setting the sweaty glass down again and staring at it for several moments as I studied myself. _Predictable._ I guess I was...especially after knowing me for the many months he had. Even though Tom was certainly adept at judging these things, I didn't like the fact that I was so transparent. Surely it was not a good trait to have if I was wanting to be useful.

"You look troubled, friend," Tom observed.

I didn't respond, even to look up from the cup in front if me because I couldn't decipher the appropriate way to say I wanted to be less readable, even to him.

"Give it time," he continued in a strangely supportive tone.

Head darting upward, I cringed my brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're new. When it comes to other people, you're just a child," he explained, his description of me, although true, was offensive.

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat, waving away the waiter who had come to refill my drink.

"Come then," he started to rise, "Before we get to London, there _are_ a few things I need to inform you of."

Getting up and following him back to the cabin area, I spotted one of the couples Ann and I had played shuffleboard with. I tried not to pay attention to them, but it appeared too late for that. The pair had already locked on me, smiling as I neared where they stood.

"Gerald!" the man greeted, causing both Tom and I to halt, "I hope you are feeling better. Where is your lady?"

"I am, thanks," I replied with a nervous chuckle, "She's in her room. I believe she's reading."

"Oh alright. Well tell," his sight caught on the wizard beside me, but instead of questioning it, simply finished his farewell, "Well tell her 'hello' for us and if you two want a rematch, let us know!"

"I will," I bowed slightly and turned on our way.

"You're not entirely terrible pretending for other people," Tom observed once we had strolled past the muggles, "Just to those who have really seen you."

His wording made me wonder if he'd somehow picked up on my dislike for even his being able to read me. "So what you're saying is to not let anyone truly know me and I would find much less trouble with people seeing through."

There was a short pause as we turned a corner, "It is a good way to keep yourself protected, I will say."

That was the end of our dialogue until we reached our rooms. I went with him inside his cabin, shutting the door behind me, and waiting for him to sit before I transfigured my own chair and got comfortable also. My companion then reached into a bag that had been sitting on his mattress and pulled out a small book which he handed over to me. I took it, laying a quizzical glance on him briefly, and then opened it.

Inside, the first page geld a photograph like none I'd ever seen: it was moving. The focus of the picture was a bearded man in robes and glasses. He appeared elderly, yet able,as he walked a short distance back and forth, his eyes never directly on me. It looked like something else had his attention at the time this was recorded. Trying to ignore the fantastic nature of the papers I held, I lifted an injury about what it was Tom wanted me to know.

"Who is he?"

"Albus Dumbledore," my friend answered, "Someone you need to be extremely wary of."

"He's dangerous?" my eyes were on the old man again.

"A friend of your father's. That was, until he decided to turn on Grindelwald and kill him," Tom answered.

"He was the one that killed my father?" I surmised.

"No, but it was his actions that led to his demise," Tom explained, "You see, the two of them shared ideas similar to what I hope to achieve: life free from cowering to muggles."

"And this Albus turned his back on that?" I observed, "Why?"

"That depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you," I pointed.

A slow grin spread across Tom's face as he seemed to relish that answer, "He blames your father for his sister's death. There was a skirmish involving the two of them and Albus' brother Aberforth. During it, their sister was struck and killed. After that, he abandoned their plans and instead pursued Grindelwald."

I looked away from the wizard in front of me to my lap at the one in the photograph. I couldn't really blame the guy for what he did. If there had been any question about who had killed Delilah...I would have done the same. There was no way I could have gone on working with someone when it was possible they'd been the one to curse her or if it had been my association with them that had gotten her killed. Hell, I _had_ almost given up on Mr. Riddle that day. I was happy, though, that I'd realized it was a stupid thing to do. Just because one terrible thing had happened, I wasn't going to discard what else I had...especially when it was the only other thing there. And I knew absolutely I was my mother's murderer.

"So why exactly is he dangerous then?" I lifted my head.

"He's manipulative and fickle. He's played the majority of the wizarding world into believing he's some sort of saint for what he's done against Grindelwald as well as teaching and supposedly protecting Hogwarts," disgust showed in my friend's voice, making me curious if he'd done something to the man personally that would intensify this reaction, "Very few will even acknowledge that past now, yet he continues to put students and adults alike at risk with his personal vendettas. The worst part," he paused, "Is that he actually is a powerful wizard."

I was watching Albus walk back and forth again, "Does he know I exist?"

There was a slight hesitation, "I'm unsure. It wouldn't surprise me, but then...I'd figure he'd have come after you before now was he aware."

"So he's one of the people Delilah warned me about," I hummed, turning the page to yet another bearded man though this one was huge compared to his prior, both in girth and height; he was also younger.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the man beside me remarked unamused, "We've spoken about him already."

It seemed that I was flipping pages for the next several hours as Tom explained to me the various faces within. Largely, the names consisted of those I needed to be careful of or steer clear from entirely, he said, since they were higher within the magical society or members of their government. The constant reminder to be on guard as current, or possible future enemies were laid before me, was disheartening. Even so, I was grateful that the time was being taken to inform me of these things so I didn't go into this venture completely blind. He did also show me a handful of people who were either already on board with this cause or who were prospective members.

"I know you must have some sort of time frame in mind for your goals," I said once it appeared we had reached the end of what he wanted to teach me, "What is the first thing on your roster, then?"

Tom leaned backward so that his body rested against the wall, "You're the first thing."

My eyes narrowed as I studied him, "I'm here."

The wizard smirked, "I need more than that. You see, because of what you are, you offer a pretty unique set of advantages that I'm counting on. More than just another soldier or spy, you have the potential to help in a way that probably nobody else can."

Interested and impressed by this sudden profession, I closed the pages in my lap and slid the book onto the ground so my full focus was on my teacher.

"You will see what I mean when we arrive and I show you what I've promised," he assured, "Suffice it to say that you have the ability to easily master a type of magic that is exceedingly rare. Necromancy."

 _Necromancy_ , I repeated the strange word under my breath, "What is it?"

"It's a dark art or at least it's known as one. It can actually be very innocent," Tom shrugged, "But more or less, it's the magic of communication with the dead."

"Like psychics? I never really put much stock in palm-readers," I murmured.

My friend laughed, "It's more that that, but yes it does include divination though not necessarily palm-reading... It's not a magic that is taught due to the negative connotations it carries. However, it was a prime focus of your father's private studies while in Durmstrang."

"Is it the connection I have to the spiritual world as a demon that gives me this predisposition?" I concluded.

"Indeed. I'm sure Grindelwald planned to help you harness this ability to set forth in his own goals as well," Tom stated plainly.

"I suppose at least he had a reason for me other than just an experiment," I considered somewhat depressively, "What skill is it that you're wanting to use me for?"

I wasn't sure if letting onto my awareness that I was more a means to an end than anything else threw him off-guard or if he was unsure how to handle the shift in my mood or what, but his eyes fluttered, confident and matter-of-fact expression shifting momentarily to one of concern. After waiting an odd moment during which I eventually raised my brow in a silent prompt for him to answer the question, he finally did.

Taking both hands out of his lap where they'd been casually laced together, he slipped off the ring he always wore and reached it out to me. Carefully, I grabbed it and rested back in my seat while looking it over. I hadn't ever paid much attention to it. It was sort of just a regular piece to the wizard's attire. The moment I held it, though, I felt strange...vulnerable... I couldn't keep from staring at the jewelry which consisted of a gold band with a black stone that had some symbol etched into it. The longer I gazed at it, the more overwhelmed I felt. I could hear an incoherent voice in my head that echoed with each new, indecipherable word.

"Gerald..." the voice hissed.

"Gerald!" Tom nearly yelled my name, successfully taking my focus off of his ring and forcing the odd sensations to fade away, "Are you alright?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"I...yeah," I freed one hand to rub my head, awkwardly handing the cursed item in the other back to its owner, "What _is_ that?"

"It originally belonged to a man named Marvolo Gaunt," he explained, "It was passed down through his family to Morfin Gaunt, the man who killed my family."

"It's more than just a ring though, isn't it?" I pressed, not heeding the fact that he'd just confessed a new detail about himself I hadn't yet known.

"I have imbued upon it a rare bit of magic known as a horcrux," Tom continued, "But I'm curious as to what you saw just now."

"What do you mean?" my breathy voice was an obvious denial and was met with the man in front of me only raising an eyebrow, "I didn't actually see anything," I admitted, vision darted back and forth across the floor, "But I felt a weird energy inside it...and I heard something...a voice...I don't know what it was saying," I put sight on Tom again, "There's something alive in it, isn't there?"

"Yes," my friend's entire being fell solemn.

"What?" I wondered.

"Me," Tom replied, casting dead eyes my way.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: The second horcrux was Marvolo Gaunt's ring, which Tom Riddle stole from the family after framing Morfin Gaunt for the murders of the Riddle family. Tom wore it during his following school years and later made it into a horcrux sometime between framing Hagrid for the Chamber of Secrets scandal, and his time working at Borgin and Burkes. 'Misadventures of a Dark Wizard' began following his time working there and the creation of his third horcrux.**


	21. Chapter 18: Horcruxes and Heydays

I didn't at first understand why he needed me to help him with these horcruxes when he'd already made some himself. Tom started by saying proficiency was key in accomplishing anything and if there was an easier, faster way to do something, it was unwise not to take that route. He went on to explain that the physical toll the creation of just one horcrux had taken on him was immense and with as many as he planned to have, he needed a safer option.

"I can understand the draw of being immortal," I observed, "But aren't you afraid of what your professor said? About the risks, I mean?"

"Damaging my mind and soul?" Tom scoffed, "Absolutely not. Gerald, someone like me has enough foresight and capability to include in his plan allowance for any such possible negative repercussions," he paused, "That is why I'm sitting here with you right now."

"I don't know," I admitted, "I think you're giving me far too much credit. You're assuming I'll be able to do all these things for you, but I've barely even grasped basic magic at this point."

"Some of the magic you know is well above basic," he returned, "And it is you who is not giving me _enough_ credit."

"I'm not trying to doubt you," I assured, "I suppose it's only that I'm one for looking at the negative more than the positive."

"You shouldn't focus on either," my teacher pointed, "Stay with the fact of matters and the reality that is shown."

"But I haven't seen any reality about-"

"Realistically," he interrupted sternly, "You have learned everything I've taught you quickly. You have already witnessed the demon for yourself and will soon see firsthand what I've told you about your father and necromancy. So reality for you is knowing that picking up on this magic shouldn't be any different and eventually, that reality will extend into your trusting me."

"I don't distrust-" I began, but cut myself off this time instead, and sighed, "Fair enough."

"Now," he leaned back in his seat, "As I was saying, I want you to be a liaison of sorts, I suppose. I want you to be able to pass between this world and the spiritual in the event that my soul should need protection."

"The pieces, you mean?" I asked.

"I am led to believe that if a horcrux is destroyed, the soul fragment within moves on to the afterlife," Tom explained, "If this is so, you should be able to gather it and return it to me...or at the very least keep it safe there."

I took a moment and considered his plan, "If I can return them...then it would beg to argue that I could do the same with an entire soul," I looked back up at him, "So why bother with the horcruxes and risk your physical self when I could just bring you back to life if you were slain?"

"I like to see your brain is working on important solutions," the wizard grinned, "But I've already thought on this. If it were possible, it would be at the very least annoying to move on entirely and be brought back with the matter of needing a fresh body to return to each time. However, even in Grindelwald's extensive studies, there was nothing to suggest the ability to raise the dead like you propose.

"There's very much a difference in holding a small piece of something and holding the whole thing. With the creation of a horcrux, the soul is split and my body sustains temporary damage, as opposed to being struck dead and being gone altogether. In the same instance, summoning a fragment back while the larger portion of my soul is well, should be just as attainable."

"I see..." I hummed, "Then the greater the number of horcruxes that are destroyed at one time, the more difficult it would be to bring back what was lost."

"I should assume so," Tom answered, "If one is to believe they regroup on the other side which would make sense."

"So I'm meant to fetch whatever portion of your soul is conquered," I rephrased, "And what? You'll use it to make a new horcrux?"

"Precisely," he nodded, "And in the unprecedented event my body should be what is destroyed, I'll need you to make me a new vessel for the fragment you retrieve."

"What about me?" I wondered, "What if I'm killed? That would pretty much fuck this plan, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed. That is why I'm protecting you," Tom smiled, "You will be...our little secret. Separate from all others. That will ensure that you aren't sought out as a conspirator or betrayed by one of our own."

"You want me to hide?" I questioned, feeling slightly hurt by this revelation.

"No, Gerald," he assured, "We will all be hiding our intentions and our reach until we have achieved our goal. It's necessary that nobody knows what is going on so that our work cannot be impeded. You are free to be yourself; do what you wish. I only need you to understand that none of us can be open about some things in favor of the greater good."

I shifted in my seat, diverting my gaze so that I could think without him seeing directly into me. It was probably stupid of me to be bothered at all by this. Everyone had secrets; Tom wasn't trying to hold me back. In fact, he was teaching me so much and allowing me to be part of a grand purpose. He was right- I could do what I wanted, be what I wanted.

All he was telling me was to not let anyone know about his horcruxes and my part in keeping them protected. I nearly laughed thinking about it. _Why had such a thing hit me so?_ I was keeping a friend's life safe. If anyone knew I could do this, it would be tantamount to getting Tom murdered. Not only that, but it would put me in danger as well. Any enemy who wished to destroy our group would simply seek me out to get rid of so that they may properly kill our leader.

"I do understand," I finally put my eyes on him again, "Sometimes it takes my mind a little longer to grasp concepts."

The man in front of me smiled, "That isn't your fault. Just part of who you are."

There was a strange flutter in my heart when he said it, like there was something small in those statements that I hadn't caught. However, I didn't feel like another discussion because I was slow on the uptake, so I didn't acknowledge it. It was probably nothing and my brain was just working overtime.

We continued to talk for a while longer about how many more horcruxes he planned for and exactly how they were made. It was an interesting process and very ritualistic. Not like the other spells I had been taught. Tom said the magic was so different due to its primitive roots. During the conversation, I recalled the dream I had had. Initially, I had decided to wait and see what I learned from my father's things that we were travelling to London for, but curiosity made me impatient, especially with the current topic, so I brought it up.

"Divination isn't solely concerned with the future, but the past as well," Tom mused, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had seen a memory."

My brow furrowed, "If it was...do you think it's possible for me to learn to consciously look into a person's mind?"

My companion sighed, "You are quite an unknown being. You could have a lot of strange potential. That being said, the art of divination isn't about choosing what you want to see, but rather what wants to be seen is shown to you."

"Why would I need to see what I did in that dream?" I inquired.

"Just because someone lets you know something, doesn't mean you _need_ to know it," he shrugged and I could tell he was growing tired of the subject so I let it go.

After much time was spent discussing, scheming, and a bit of practice, we parted ways for the night. The last day on the cruise, I gave my magical friend his privacy and sought Lou Ann out. I didn't know her cabin number, however, so I started looking for her first thing in the morning when breakfast was served. I waited unsuccessfully for a couple of hours before strolling around the deck for several minutes more. Then, I returned to my room in case she happened to be looking for me as well, and dropped by. I did the same thing at lunch, making my way to one of the tables and lounging about until everyone gradually left. During my second round of traipsing about the ship, I spotted the woman whose husband had politely extended an invitation for a shuffleboard rematch.

"I'm sorry," I approached her politely, "But it seems I've misplaced my...girl. Have you seen her pass by?" I finished awkwardly.

"Oh, no, I haven't," the muggle lady's face fell with shallow concern, "I will let her know you're looking for her if I do, though."

"Thanks..." I nodded with a thin smile and trudged back to my room.

By the time the dinner hour neared, I had become extremely anxious. _It was a goddamn boat! Where the hell could she be?_ I began to suspect that perhaps she'd been avoiding me after our awkward threesome with Tom. Okay...that came out a little wrong... Either way, when I'd once more lounged in the restaurant for an hour without luck, I at last gave up and snuck out for some flight training.

With the door locked behind me, I had retrieved the broom from my suitcase and stepped close to the window. Since it was too small for an easy escape, I'd had to apparate outside, but not before making sure no muggles would see me. Raising a hand and making a waving motion across the area I would be disappearing into, I had cast the _repello muggletum_ charm and then quickly vanished out of the stuffy air of my room, and into the open breeze higher above the ship on the other side of its wall.

I had to admit that as fantastic as being able to fly was, it did make me a little queasy. Since it was mostly the fear of falling, I found it lessened being above water. Although I was well aware that hitting the ocean from a high enough altitude would still be fatal, it continued to ease my worry. I had always enjoyed anything really to do with water: swimming, fishing, or just sitting and staring at lakes, ponds, rivers...

Flying like this was the most relaxed I had been the entire trip. Even when my mind acknowledged the vast expanse of nothingness over the dimming horizon in all directions, I wasn't bothered at knowing how far away from home I was. For the first time in a long while, things felt peaceful. If I came to find Ann had decided I was a fling and didn't wish for any further contact, then so be it. I couldn't stress about it. There were more people, more chances out there. I couldn't stay stuck in the past...I wouldn't...

When night had fully come and I was drawn from my daydreaming by a shiver caused by the now immensely cold sea air, I realized I was quite a ways from the ship. My chest pounded with the first hint of panic since I had taken to the sky, and I quickly spun around to return. I hadn't been paying much attention to the time so I didn't really know how far away I was exactly. All I did know was that as I dashed along with the wind my broom was creating, several minutes passed and I still saw no lights or forms in the distance.

Finally, when my fingers were starting to numb and I really started to freak out, head filled with thoughts of being lost and having to resort to attempting apparition of the outrageously dangerous distance, I caught sight of the boat. The only problem was, was that I was disoriented and couldn't remember my room's location, the darkness not assisting in the dilemma. The solution I came up with was to cast another charm to allow me to remain hidden while in the air, and then drop onto the deck. It all worked well, until that last step...

Opting for the area less likely to be under observation, I headed for the rear of the ship and let myself fall from about ten feet above standing head level. Having prepared my body beforehand, I successfully pulled off the landing, knees having bent to prevent breaks. As I stood fully upright again, I turned to be on my way to find my cabin...only to be met with the wide eyes of a young muggle man.

"What in the hell..." he muttered, "Where did _you_ come from?"

He approached me rapidly, head twisting and eyes darting about as he attempted to decipher the situation. However, in my startle, I paced backward, hitting the railing and tumbling overboard. My body splashed into the freezing water with a stinging _smack_ before dipping beneath the surface. The temperature was shocking and I found great difficulty in reaching the surface...


	22. Chapter 19: Little Hangleton

"It's not that funny," I growled at the wizard walking beside me.

As Tom and I left the ship onto new soil in the United Kingdom, the man seeing all the passengers off had made one final comment as to the ice bath I had unwittingly stepped into the night before. After I had managed to swim up to the surface again, I saw that the muggle who had startled me into falling was gazing over the railing. It appeared that after witnessing me drop out of the air, he hadn't been entirely sure whether or not he had imagined me altogether. When he finally spotted my head again, he called down to me, hurriedly alerting that he was going to get help.

I would have said something back if I hadn't been struggling to catch my breath from the intense temperature change...I would have urged him to stay put while I shot my way back up onto deck so that I could just obliviate him of the whole experience. However, he was gone before I could muster this strength, so I was left with patiently waiting for the muggles to return and fish me out. It was frustrating to say the least, but moreover what was worrying was thinking perhaps something would come of his seeing my use of magic.

Fortunately, it appeared that he blamed himself not only for my plummet, but for having thought I'd appeared out of nowhere as well. Once I had grabbed onto the life-saver that had been cast down and pulled upward to have towels thrown over my shoulders, I heard the guy chattering about how he had snuck up on and scared me after apparently not seeing me in the dark of night. One of the others in the group made a comment about him not being able to hold his alcohol, to which he responded with a still slightly shaky voice that he'd only had a shot and that it must have been a higher content than he was used to.

Even though I'd been relieved, I remained flustered as the man went on to apologize to me. So instead of acting unbothered or even amused at the comical nature of the ordeal, I was certain I had come off as perturbed. I guess all in all it didn't matter, as long as there was no question as to what he thought he saw having been real. All I cared about was not spilling the secret and upsetting Tom. However, when my friend heard about the incident the next morning, he laughed, which both set me at ease and agitated me.

"It actually is a bit funny," he chuckled once out of earshot of others, "But you seemed to have handled everything well, so you shouldn't be bothered."

I sighed, "Yeah, I gue-"

"GERALD!"

Twisting around at the sound of my name and thudding footsteps nearing, I saw Lou Ann jogging toward us, stopping briefly to flash a smile at the man bidding everyone farewell, and then rushing to catch up with me. I paused, feeling Tom walk a little further on behind me.

"I heard about what happened last night," she informed worriedly when coming to a halt in front of me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I gave a small grin, "I'm fine. Just wasn't paying enough attention, I suppose... Where were you yesterday?"

"I..." her eyes caught on something behind me that out of the corner of my vision, I determined was my companion, "I was resting. Didn't feel so well."

"Hm," I replied, rotating to look at Tom, "If you can give me just a second, I'll catch up to you." The wizard smiled politely and gave a slight nod before continuing to walk away. The moment he had, I put my sights back on Ann, "I'm sorry about the other day... Tom is...he can come off the wrong way, is what I mean."

"It's alright," she laughed awkwardly, "I just kind of got the feeling he doesn't like me."

"It's not you," I assured, "We-" I began to explain that we had a lot pending in means of our business and he was afraid I was getting distracted, but that both seemed to be the wrong thing to say in terms of making her feel better and keeping ourselves hushed, "We've known each other a long time. He's simply...very introverted."

"Not really a people person," she reworded.

"Not really," I agreed, "He mainly stays focused on his ambitions."

"I understand, but you need to have balance between work and play," she offered, "Enjoying life is just as important."

I grinned at the woman, not really knowing the best way to respond to her advice or how I honestly felt about this view.

"Anyway," she finally went on after realizing I hadn't anything else to say on the matter, "It's a few hours inland to London...what train are you taking?"

"I-um..." I stammered, Tom had never actually said where we were going. London was simply the only city I'd heard him mention in the past, "We've actually something to attend to nearby before we head to London," I lied, "Is there a way I can get in contact with you later?"

The woman's lips parted in hesitation, closing and then opening again before answering, "I'd say send a telegram to my fiance's, but..."

"You're still not planning on saying anything about me?" I completed her thought.

"No," she breathed, "I plan to, just not...not until I feel the topic out...see how he reacts about my having a male friend."

I inhaled deeply, "Alright, I get that. Let us set a meeting then. Wednesday two pm...we'll meet at the train station."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at platform ten," Ann nodded.

"That will give you nearly a week," I informed.

"For?" her expression few quizzical.

"Talking to your fiance," I stated plainly, certain that she detected my distaste for remaining a secret.

Our gazes locked for a few moments and I could sense her uneasiness under the weight of my near-glare. I wasn't trying to be mean. I only wanted her to take me seriously. Whereas it was necessary to remain in the shadows in order to save mine and Tom's life, as well as the freedom of countless more, Lou Ann had been choosing for this secrecy simply because she didn't want to risk upsetting her betrothed: a man she didn't even care for. If she was a true friend, she wouldn't sacrifice me like that. Not in favor of this man she hardly knew over someone she obviously liked...and she _had_ indeedshown that she liked me.

She seemed taken off guard, yet at the same time, ended with an expression that spoke happily. It was as if she appreciated what I had said. It took me a moment to register that the beam she walked away from me with, was there because my actions translated in her mind as supportive. As I watched her trot on her way, my heart flitted. It hadn't been my intention... My reasoning was selfish, but then again, I _didn't_ want to see her cower in fear because she wouldn't speak up. Maybe there had been more depth to my insistence than I originally thought after all.

"Done?" Tom asked, face flat except for a raised brow as I approached him not far off the ramp from where Ann and I had been talking.

"Where exactly are we going?" I inquired in return, choosing not to waste words, "You never specifically stated."

"A little town almost four-hundred kilometers north of here," he informed, strolling down toward the city's streets as he spoke, "Called Little Hangleton."

"Is that where you live?" I wondered, walking with him.

"Currently..." the man responded oddly, seemingly lost in a memory, "It is where my family lived."

I didn't say anything else, recalling the small bit of information regarding his family that he had shared. The ring he wore and had created into a horcrux belonged to a wizard named Morfin Gaunt who was apparently both Tom's uncle and the murderer of his father and grandparents. His mother had died giving birth to Tom and the rest of the Gaunt family was deceased so his only living relative was Morfin, who was currently imprisoned. It was the largest amount of personal details that my friend had ever shared with me other than having grown up in a muggle orphanage, something that only deepened his hatred for being denied the freedom to show what he was. It was Albus Dumbledore who had brought him back into the magical world when he was old enough to start school at Hogwarts. Even that seemed to be something to appreciate, it wasn't difficult for me to understand Tom's judgment of the professor on the broader scale as opposed to a single act of charity.

After dipping behind some bushes, Tom offered his arm which I took in order to apparate with him to Little Hangleton. The town was much like I expected, with having nothing to go on other than the name and the grim history of the Riddle and Gaunt family. It was small, for one. There was only a handful of houses that I could see out of the manor window. The clouds were low and the entire view was bleakly overcast. We had journeyed directly to the mansion previously belonging to the senior Riddle instead of trudging about outside. The building was vacant except for furniture, decor, and the two of us. There were hints of dust here and there, but it was surprisingly clean overall. Turning back around to where the young Riddle sat in a red throne of a chair, I questioned as to where these texts and notes of my father's were.

"Getting right to business, aren't we?" he smirked.

"My teacher has said to never use time purposely," I observed callously, my fingers strumming along the back of the sofa that stood between us.

"Very well," the wizard leaned back in his seat and lifted the wand out his robes, "Accio."

Immediately, there was a rushing sound outside in the hallway that soon presented to be a thick briefcase. It floated through the doorway and toward me where it halted midair above the couch. I eyed it carefully as well as its owner on the other side who had already put his wand away, before taking it out of the air and stepping around the furniture to sit. Placing the bag in my lap as I got comfortable, I began to flip open its buckles.

Stretching either side of the container apart to properly see its contents, I took notice that there were two books and a gathering of loose papers bound together by a leather cord. Deciding to start with the latter, I pulled the stack out and set the rest aside. I untied the string and began scanning the first paper, quickly sliding it behind the others and moving onto the second, and then the third before tilting the stack on its side in my hand and fanning the rest of them like a deck of cards.

"I can't read any of this," I complained, putting the papers back down and raising a confused gaze to Tom who was still watching me with the same smirk, "Is there some sort of magic keeping me from understanding it?"

My friend laughed, "No magic. It's in Greek."

"Wh-" I looked at the sheets again in frustration, _"Why?!_ and why not tell me? I'm not really in the mood for jokes."

Then he laughed harder, "Not a joke either. Curious to see if you could comprehend it is all."

"What the hell would make you think I knew Greek?" I continued to yell, my agitation not phasing the wizard at all.

He paused and simply stared at me. _Goddammit, he was trying to push my buttons again, wasn't he?_ _Well, he's doing a good job of it..._ With that in mind, I didn't bother trying to calm myself down. However, as I started to speak, he beat me to it.

"Your father seemed to find a link between demons and ancient Greek culture," Tom explained coolly, "Living in the muggle world, I'm sure you've heard speak of demons, probably largely in regards to religion."

I nodded my head, still fuming.

"Well, Grindelwald went further and dug into the roots of demon lore and discovered that they were very different from how modern muggles refer to them," he went on, his smile finally fading, "Basically, his research led him to believe that the creatures were not necessarily evil in nature though they may have dark leanings. With that in mind, he moved forward to base his necromancy studies, the creation of spells, in Greek as opposed to Latin which most magic is written with."

"So..." my attention fell to my lap again, "Am I going to have to learn a new language now?"

"Yes," the wizard replied.

"Fuck..."


	23. Chapter 20: Abraxas

I had expected Tom to be the one to teach me, since he clearly understood the Greek, but apparently he had other plans. So for the next few days, I was left to figure the language out on my own while he was out doing...I didn't really know. Something about speaking with supporters. He mentioned a couple of names: Lestrange and Avery, two of the men in the collection of portraits he had shown me prior to reaching the United Kingdom. They had been students studying alongside him at Hogwarts and within the same house as well.

Having no idea really how to learn a new tongue, I had started by searching for any key to it within the material I had been given and, finding nothing, had then set out to the closest library which was actually several towns away. From there, I had been directed to a linguist who offered foreign dictionaries at a small price. My heart had sunk when I realized what money I did have on me was still in US format. Fortunately, the man was well-traveled and allowed me to pay in my native exchange. So I set out with the book that translated most words from English to Greek and began deciphering the texts back in Little Hangleton, surprisingly getting a lot done within the four days I had been working.

"Who the hell are you?" the harsh voice interrupted me from my studies.

I had been sitting outside of the Riddle mansion on a wooden bench whilst reading about my father's experiments, all of which were both fascinating and brutal. It appeared that he and Tom were kindred spirits as much of their ideologies were the same, granted it took really understanding the extent Grindelwald would go for his mission to acknowledge that my teacher was, in fact, equally dedicated to his cause...not that it bothered me. I respected his dedication and the reason behind it. Reading these things merely concreted the depths of the reality I had been drawn into.

Looking up at the man who had approached me while I was lost in thought, the first thing that stuck out to me was hair of a color matching my own albeit I had allowed mine to lengthen while his remained short and well-kept like the rest of his appearance. He wore a black cape over a fitted suit and held a cane that was clearly for looks and not for use, though I did wonder if it hid a weapon such as a sword or perhaps a wand. Not answering at first, I simply gazed and took in the sight of him. He had to be around my and Tom's age despite the demeanor that spoke of greater stature.

"You must be Abraxas," I returned plainly, recognizing him from the photographs.

Perturbed by my reply, his eyes widened and then narrowed as he straightened his stance even more, "I know who I am. I asked who you were."

Only responding by blinking, I put my focus back upon the book in my hand to continue with my study. After a few seconds or less, my view was obstructed by the end of the wizard's cane thudding on top of the pages I was reading, "Don't ignore me, boy," he growled.

Slowly, my head lifted, slit eyes cast upon this guest, "You're not here to see me so it's unimportant," I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't trying to be difficult, but this guy was completely unlikable. That, coupled my intent to finish up with the last bit of my father's things and the fact that I wasn't yet sure about my companion's purpose for Abraxas, made me refrain from sharing anything with him at all.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see you've met my friend," speaking of the devil, Tom had shown up and addressed the wizard.

"Yes..." Abraxas' voice was thick while he kept facing me though he turned his body toward the other wizard, "It seems I have, Mr. Riddle."

"Please come inside so that we can discuss matters," Tom continued to grin at the man with the cane before turning a critical expression on me, "You too, Gerald."

Sighing, somewhat feeling defeated for him learning my name so quickly after my refusing to give it, I shut my book and followed the two inside. We made our way into the den where our host took a seat in a high backed, velvet lined chair while Abraxas and I made a point to sit on the furniture as far removed from each other as possible. I settled myself so that I could see both my friend and the new wizard properly whereas the latter turned a look of disgust from me, shifting it into a reserved demeanor as he twisted to Tom, whose eyes darted amusedly between the two of us, before smiling and starting the conversation.

"It is my understanding that we have...a mutual interest," he started.

"Regarding the enforcement of muggle relations, you mean," Abraxas presumed.

"Indeed. My companions and I seek to eradicate the statute of secrecy as well as regulate muggle control of any magical means," Tom clarified.

"And this would included mudbloods such as yourself?" the guest raised a brow.

A hint of anger flashed across my teacher's face. I didn't know the term, but understood by the use and reaction that it was meant as an insult and even though it meant nothing to me, I hated that he had been put down in whatever manner this was, "Yes," he finally said, "In order to keep wizarding kind from dying out and becoming part of the weak masses that are muggles, we need to ensure that breeding amongst them is regulated in addition to any half-blood use of magic."

I found myself intrigued by these statements and listened carefully for the progression of the dialogue. What I had been reading in Grindelwald's texts pointed to a mindset not against association with muggles and 'lesser' magical creatures, but against copulation and higher offices being held by the weaker amongst us. Like I said, I had been catching onto the fact that Tom was more similar to my father than I had originally thought, granted he had never done anything to hide this. The way it was explained, it made sense that the strongest should retain the highest of power for the safety of all because if ones less befitted these positions took them, there would certainly be more trouble.

Nonetheless, something about the way this was unraveling in front of me lent to the suspicion that this Abraxas viewed other creatures, namely muggles, of less worth than himself and not solely of less strength. There was a twinge in my stomach as I recalled things that Tom had said to me in the past, about my anger...about what I was, my nature...how I wasn't a wizard or wasn't human... I remembered how he'd study me the way I was studying these books, giving little tests of my abilities and my personality... _Did Tom feel that way too? Did he view me as some sort of animal not worthy of equal standing to him because I was a demon?_

Shaking my head at the thought, I realized that while he had continued to discuss with his guest, Tom had been keeping a keen eye upon me. Surely he had seen that my mind was contemplating hard and was curious as to what it was...or maybe he already knew. Either way, I was certain that whether his proposed ally believed such things, he himself did not...at least not with me. Of course, I should discreetly bring the subject up when it was just the two of us again, but I was certain that, means to an end or not, he wasn't so shallow... Because if he was, then he had been all this time. _Why hide it, why do things like help me stand up to those racists back in the bar, if he would only allow the illusion of friendship down so easily and abruptly now?_ No, that wouldn't make sense.

"Are you ready then, Gerald?" Tom was speaking directly to me.

"Uh," I let my brain replay the last words that I had heard without understanding. He had asked me to accompany him somewhere, "Yes...yes, I'm ready."

"Hmph," Abraxas rolled his eyes, shooting me a spiteful look as he strolled out of the home.

Tom lingered behind, watching me as I stood, "You're preoccupied again," he poked.

"It's just...what does mudblood mean?" I asked.

"Someone who is not of purely magical blood," he answered simply.

"Which is a bad thing?" I continued the inquiry, skipping over acknowledging the new information that he was not a fully wizard himself.

"How far have you gotten with your father's data?" he countered.

"Nearly done," I nodded.

"And your thoughts?"

There was a slight hesitation, "I think I better understand where your brain is in all of this... You and Gellert aren't so different, are you?"

"Not at all," Tom replied, "But there is one major contrast."

I cocked my head to the side and waited for clarification.

"I'll actually be successful," he grinned, waiting a minute before adding, "Because I have you."

A strangely pleased smile flirted with my lips for a split moment, yet it was long enough for him to notice. My friend's own grin grew as he stepped forward and patted my shoulder in support. Rapidly spinning around to walk out with him, I realized that I knew we were meant to go somewhere, but I hadn't caught onto what it was we were doing exactly.

"Tom? Forgive me, but-" I started, interrupted with the answer I sought.

"I knew your mind was elsewhere," his face had become flat, "You need to work on paying attention. The Malfoy family is highly influential and will be a great asset. However, I need to prove the dedication to this future."

We had just made it to the door, the two of us taking turns in stepping through. The other wizard was nowhere around, presumably having already apparated to his own residence or where the fuck ever. My teacher took a minute to explain the situation to me once more.

"There is a somewhat prominent member of our society who I've come to know in recent years by the name of Hepzibah Smith. She is a selfish woman who hoards antiquities and has no concern for her fellow wizards," Tom furthered, "Which extends to a blatant disregard for any matters other than than her own flattery."

"She sounds annoying," I shrugged, not fully following.

"More than that, Gerald," the wizard set a heavy gaze on me, "She has made enemy to Abraxas. Although she claims to be the descendant of the founder of House Hufflepuff, one of the treasures she hides in her belongings is a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin."

"The wizard that founded the house you studied in?" I recalled the obscure detail, "And Abraxas too, I'm assuming."

"Quite right," he turned his head slightly to the side as if waiting to see if I comprehended his train of thought yet.

"You want to retrieve the locket to prove your stance and gain his favor?" I added.

"Precisely," he nodded, "A witch like that has no place amongst us if she should place such importance on items, above her own people, that she steals them to have for herself, gloating all the while of her own prestige. It is rumored that she is not actually the pure-blooded descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and is instead muggle-born herself."

"I see...so how are we supposed to get the locket?" I asked, eerily aware of the answer.

"We are supposed to take Hepzibah out of the equation."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have said (only in author's notes) that the story thus far has been set in the late 1940s (Tom Riddle graduated Hogwarts in 1945), but I realized to keep with the canon dates, it needs to be set closer to 1955. It doesn't affect the story, but just so those who have been reading along as I write are aware, I've made this change. Assume at this point, it is 1955 and that Gerald was introduced to magic by Tom around 1954 or late 1953.**

 **Here's the Wiki page on Hepzibah Smith, which I crafted this part of the story around:** wiki/Hepzibah_Smith


	24. Chapter 21: Hephzibah

Evening was nearing when we made it to the quaint home of Hephzibah Smith. I had expected Tom to go in by himself and leave me outside to call for, should he need assistance because according to him, the woman lived alone save for one servant, a house elf. Admittedly, I was curious to meet this creature as I'd never before had the chance to see any magical beings in person other than wizards, and only three of them even, if you counted my mother. So when my counterpart brought me to the door with him instead, I was both thrilled and frightened.

"Oh it is young Mister Riddle," a tiny thing with pointed ears bigger than its head observed from the small crack in the residence entrance that it slowly pushed open a little more as it spoke, "Hokey finds it nice to see you but might Hokey say odd that you come so late? And with company too?" the elf's enormous eyes shifted momentarily to me.

"I'm not interested in what is odd to you," Tom stated bluntly, "We're here to see your madam."

"Hokey will inform Madam immediately," the elf replied in an uncertain voice, once more gazing from Tom to me before closing the way.

"Do you think she'll let us in?" I wondered, "I _am_ a stranger and it's late. The sun will be down soon."

The man beside me raised an eyebrow in my direction without actually turning to look at me, "It doesn't matter."

 _Right_...I thought to myself, _stupid question..._ We had been left in silence for only a few minutes when the door once more came open and the elf, whose name I presumed to be Hokey, stepped to the side, ushering us in with a small greeting. I tried to ignore her just like my friend was doing as we entered, but I found myself too intrigued.

Lowering my sight while sliding further into the cramped hallway, I noticed that the elf's focus was on me as well. Under normal circumstance, a person would generally look away seeing a stranger study them like that, but it appeared that neither one of us were normal since we kept our gazes intent upon each other. I didn't know what exactly he...she...was thinking, but I got the unsettling feeling that it... _saw_ me. Somehow, I felt that it recognized me as inhuman...and I didn't like it one bit.

Narrowing my vision away from simple curiousness and into a glare, the urge to snarl at the creature became strong. I probably would have done it too, if our short trek of wriggling through various boxes and other clutter hadn't ended then. The three of us came into a slightly less stuffed den where a short, fat middle-aged woman sat on a dusty couch. She wore an extremely gaudy dress and her face was caked with makeup. I already didn't like her...

"Tom, dear, I'm pleased to see you again. You've been away for quite some time," she spoke in a thick voice that matched her appearance, "Hokey! Put some cocoa on for our guests."

"Yes, Madam," the elf bowed nervously, giving me one last glance before disappearing into the air with a snap of its fingers.

The moment I turned back to face the others in the room, I saw that Tom had lifted his wand and pointed it at Hephzibah. There wasn't even time for my mind to register this much when he spoke the killing curse and struck the woman dead.

"Fuck!" I cursed, taken off guard by the abrupt attack.

"Quiet, Gerald," the wizard shushed calmly, "And go get that elf."

I hesitated, lingering on the site of the deceased witch and the man who was carefully strolling around her. Assuming he was off to look for the locket, I simply obeyed and spun around to find my way to the kitchen where Hokey would certainly still be working on the cocoa. My nerves and now rapid heart rate made navigating the mess of antiquities and knickknacks even more annoying than earlier. This woman must collect absolutely everything... There were clocks, watches, vases, paintings...and a plethora of items I couldn't identify. It caused wonder as to how much wealth she actually possessed should she have sold her hoard.

I finally crept into what seemed the least crowded room in the residence to find Hephzibah's servant standing atop a pile of books in front of a stove as she sprinkled some sort of spice into a boiling pot. Apparently hearing me enter, her head twisted to the side and she addressed me, "Oh Mister...oh uh..."

She paused in what I figured was a hope that I'd introduce myself, but I didn't. Raising my hand toward the creature to subdue it, I hesitated upon seeing her softly turn around to gaze at me with that same look that I had spotted when she opened the home to us. Instead of attacking, I awkwardly placed my hand on another set of novels that was sitting on the counter to my side.

"What?" I questioned in a low tone.

"It's nothing, sir," the elf started shakily, "Only...Hokey is uncomfortable around strangers...that is all," she wrung her hands and returned to working.

"You're lying," I accused plainly.

"No sir! Not Hokey, sir," she was looking at me again, "Perhaps if Hokey only knew Mister's name, Hokey could be more at ease."

Our sights locked while I contemplated the situation. I wasn't sure why I was entertaining her, given the gravity of matters, but I was far past suspicious that she knew something, "It's Gerald."

"Gerald, Gerald," the creature mumbled as if tasting it, "Mister Gerald it is, then," she offered a weak smile and went back to the pot.

I took a step closer, "You don't like it?"

"It's a fine name, Mister," Hokey assured, still not facing me, "Only it does not seem to fit you, sir."

"Why not?" I pressed, growing agitated at her dodgy behavior.

There was a short pause as the creature stilled momentarily.

"Oh Mister Gerald, please forgive Hokey," she set nervous eyes on me, "Hokey is being silly. Hokey is tired is all."

With a heavy sigh, I gave up and quickly pointed my hand at her, "Stupefy!"

The elf dropped unconscious instantly, rolling off of her stool and onto the floor. I couldn't really afford to waste any time and Tom surely would be furious that I had stalled in the first place. I definitely didn't want to risk getting caught at the scene of a murder... Bending over, I picked up the tiny body and cradled it in one arm as I returned to the den. I thought I'd have to track my partner down, but he was there, sitting in front of the witch's corpse on the coffee table. In his hand, he held some sort of goblet.

"I thought you were looking for a locket?" I observed as I approached.

"I was," he hummed, staring at the shiny cup, "This will come in handy as well."

"What is it exactly?" I stopped a pace before him and stood.

The wizard peered up at me, hiding the piece inside his robe, "Later. For now we need to secure this," he gestured at the body I held.

"What are you going to do?" I inquired, not really liking the idea of hurting the fragile creature.

The wizard ignored me at first, but when I didn't move forward, he peered up at me in question, "Just making sure it doesn't remember that we were here," he answered, cocking his head to the side.

For a second, I didn't believe what he said. Even so, I still closed the distance and set Hokey next to him on the table. Wand in hand once again, Tom pointed its tip at the elf's temple, muttering an incantation whilst pulling it away, taking a long strand of white light with it. I recognized the spell instantly; he was, in fact, altering the elf's memory. Next, my companion repeated the action on his own head, before inserting this second line of energy into the unconscious creature. He then lifted himself from his seat and strolled past me. I gathered it was time to go, but my attention stayed on Hokey.

"We still have work to do," Tom's voice was low as I turned around to the sound of it, seeing him standing in the doorframe of the living room, "Well, don't look so concerned," he then added with a chuckle.

"I'm not," I strengthened my expression and began walking toward him, following as he continued on his way.

Hokey would be awake in another half hour from what I had learned, unless the difference in species or size changed the length of time he'd be affected. Outside, Tom apparated without a single word so I simply did the same and we grouped together back at his estate. He retrieved the goblet from within the folds of his tunic and handed it to me. As I took the item, he stepped away from and started down the hall.

"Time for a new lesson," my teacher said the moment he reached that first curve.

Furrowing my brow, I skipped a few paces to catch up, not bothering to ask as there was no point. Instead, I just kept after him as he strolled the length of the corridor and turned into the master bedroom. I only knew that's what it was because it's where I'd seen him come and go in the mornings and nights, not because I'd actually been in there myself. But that's where he led me so I walked in awkwardly and stood to the side as the man took a seat on the large satin-dressed bed.

"I feel like it's time to test your natural abilities," he stated plainly, staring at me with his typical emotionless face, "I'm going to show you how to make a horcrux."

My heart seemed to skip and sink at the same time, eager with the prospect of learning this magic and seeing how powerful my necromantic leanings were, and instinctively cautious at the thought of fucking such a sensitive thing up. I already knew that through murder, a person's soul was split and that putting this new fragment into an object was what created a horcrux. Obviously, I didn't know how the exact transfer worked, but I had imagined it was similar to the process of removing and implanting memories. That being said, Tom had already mentioned the severe toll it took on him, therefore it had to be more complex.

"What do I do?" I inquired.

The wizard gestured for me to come near which I did, "From what you must have read in your father's things by now, you should know the basic workings of necromancy."

I nodded. Like Tom had said when he first introduced the word, necromancy was the magical art of conferring with the dead. Generally, it was used to learn things or call on powers from those beyond the grave, as well as other creatures living in that realm. Gellert's idea in producing me was to bypass the need for asking for these beings' strength by having a one of them actually dwelling in a human body. Likewise, it would help eliminate the repercussions of abusing spirits against their will for one's own desires as I would have my own will to use. Apparently my father believed he would be able to control me or mold me to his purposes, using my power to aid in his cause.

Presumably, I was able to connect to this other world to heighten my magical capabilities as well as perform certain tasks generally rendered impossible or at least incredibly difficult for the usual wizard. I had read about inferi, little more than decaying corpses given life so that they could attack or defend in accordance with the animalistic hunger that fueled them. It wasn't like raising the dead, but did in a sense, that it reanimated a body with the energy of a deceased spirit. There was the ability to speak directly with those who have died or to sense past and future events through this energetic connection in addition to 'making deals' or otherwise subjecting spiritual creatures to perform certain tasks.

Perhaps the part that intrigued me most was that overall, my necromantic power meant the normal restraints of life and death that both living and departed beings were subject to, were loose where I was concerned. My unique situation gave me a very special relationship to the worlds of the spiritual and the physical and I was indeed much looking forward to exploring what avenues this opened for me. After I finished up with the last few pages in my book, I had planned on beginning the meditation that would allow me to form the bond within me to the realm of the afterlife, but it appeared that perhaps my teacher meant for me to attempt this establishment now.

"The soul when existing outside the constraints of a physical vessel, becomes part of the spiritual world," he continued once I was standing directly in front of him, "Therefore it is quite precarious to retain control of any piece of it while it is not within such confines. The first time I created a horcrux, I nearly lost the fragment. That is why I want you to oversee the actual transfer from now on."

"You think I'll be able to more easily control it?"

"You are naturally better suited for the type of magic, yes, and if you were to lose it, you'd also have greater chances of retrieving it," he confirmed.

I glanced down at the cup in my hands, "And this is where I'm putting it?" It was mostly rhetorical so I didn't wait for an answer, "What can I expect to happen?" my eyes were on him again, "You've said that it hurts you."

"Very much so..." Tom hummed, "It is quite painful and it's exhausting. I won't die, but I may become weak."

With a slow nod, I took a deep breath and stared at the goblet, "And the incantation?"

"Spiritus relinquo, to pull it out," he informed, "And to place it inside the object, spiritus infusione."

"Alright," my gaze was intent upon him and the matter at hand, "I'm ready to try when you are."

A huge smile spread across his face, "Have at it, then."

Okay, so maybe I was a little less prepared than I thought, seeing how I hesitated for a moment after he finished speaking. Nonetheless, I rapidly set forth, lifting my hand and pointing two fingers at his chest, breathing the words he'd taught me. For a split second, I figured it wouldn't work, but only for that small moment as soon I felt a strong pull against the other side of my fingertips and saw an energy forming there. It was a bluish-grey color of a deep enough hue that the blue was almost unnoticeable, which was very interesting because for some reason, I had anticipated it to be a light color and wispy, not unlike strands of memories.

There was no change in my friend other than his eyelids fluttering once, until I began pulling the fragmented spirit out of him. Then, he gasped, his own hands jumping to either side of him and grasping onto the mattress. I knew I needed to be fast so I didn't do anything to try and comfort him or see if he was alright. Instead, I simply tugged at the incredibly thick disk of energy, removing it completely before setting my attention to the golden cup in my other palm.

"Spiritus infusione!" I repeated more intensely than the first chant.

As the shard shot into the item and disappeared from view, I caught sight of Tom collapsing onto the bed out of the corner of my eye. Spinning around, I put the new horcrux to rest next to his body and looked him up and down. His vision was still open, but barely, his grip on the mattress gradually lessening...as he started to seize.

"Tom?" I couldn't help to be worried with his state, watching his body jolt and twitch while he gave no answer nor gazed at me. He had told me he'd be fine and yet somehow, I remained afraid as I spoke his name once more in an almost cry, "TOM!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Canon information on House-elves, they have a very slow metabolism which makes them easily drunk for longer amount of times on less alcohol however, a spell is a spell and this shouldn't affect the duration of its effect. That being said, can't know for certain on that last part as to Rowling's intent.**

 **Also canon: Hephzibah Smith had become infatuated with Tom Riddle after meeting him at Borgin and Burkes and naively bragged to him, showing Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup which she had acquired for her personal collections. Two days later, Tom killed her and stole the items, altering Hokey's memory to make him think he'd been the one to accidentally kill his madam by putting poison instead of spice in her cocoa. Tom killed a muggle tramp (story unspecified) to create the locket as his third horcrux and used Hephzibah's murder to create the cup into his fourth.**

 **SO in my story, the fact that Tom created the cup as a horcrux first instead of the locket goes against canon (mildly), but I wanted to share how much canon info I worked with in this section of the fanfiction :)**


	25. Chapter 22: Friends Lacking Benefits

"Tom!" I cried again, now sitting on the bed with the man in my arms, using all my strength to hold his body still.

It had only been four, maybe five minutes since the creation of the horcrux, and the wizard had just begun to cease jerking. As he gradually fell limp in my lap, I remained concerned, gaze trained upon him, hoping for any hint that he was alright...but he simply lay there, his eyes closed and his body motionless. Carefully, I let him down onto the mattress, resuming my position standing at his side.

 _He said he'd be fine,_ _he'll be fine,_ I kept repeating like a mantra in my head as a desperate attempt to hush the louder voice spewing hateful words at me, insisting I had killed him...was the destroyer of everything I loved...and that I would wind up alone, as always...

Slowly lifting my hand, I rest it on Tom's forehead. His temperature was rising... I pulled myself away just enough that the tips of my fingers slipped from his skin and I could point them above him. To be honest, I had really struggled with weather modifying charms, so much so that during my initial study of them, I'd grown frustrated to the point that I ended up in a fistfight with my teacher. Well actually...I lost my temper, attacked him, and then he beat my ass. More accurately, he'd set me aflame and each time I put myself out, he had spoken the incantation again. I ended up half naked with fairly severe burns on my arms and abdomen. Mom had been irate when I returned home that evening...

I shook my head violently and focused on the present. I fucking hated these stupid charms. Nonetheless, I commanded the energy (with difficulty) in my palm and through my fingers until a small cloud hovered over my friend. From it, a softly scattered flurry of snowflakes began falling, landing directly on his forehead. Normally, a rag dampened with cool water would do the trick. However, this magical method would retain its temperature without need for replenishing. As well, I didn't really want to leave him quite yet...

My heart fluttered. Just barely, but I had seen Tom twitch as the slivers of ice started melting on his face. Reaching my sleeve to him, I wiped the moisture away. At least he was moving now, and the brief touch had allowed me to judge that charm was doing its job. Even so, I let the tiny storm continue for a few moments longer...until I heard a groan.

"Tom?" I breathed.

The wizard's hand crept upward, "Get rid of it, Gerald," he moaned almost imperceptible words.

I quickly obeyed and smothered the cloud. Then I watched him with the expectation that he'd continue clearing his face, but he didn't. In fact, he was yet to open his eyes at all despite his chest rising and falling well and it seeming that he was still aware. Since he had stopped motion once more, I decided to do it for him. The second I brushed his cheek, though, his fingers were suddenly curled around my wrist. His grip was weak...

I halted my action as his vision slightly parted, showing an expression which I had never seen him wear before. It was obvious that he was fighting with all he had just to keep this fragile amount of control and yet somehow his eyes spoke not of fear, but...fury. I had seen the man peeved or agitated in the past. This? This was different...

"I'm just trying to dry your face," I informed calmly.

Tom's eyelids kept falling shut then flying back open and his breathing had become labored, making it clear he was exerting himself too much for his current state. Finally, his hand dropped and he began focusing his strength on keeping his sights peeled instead. Another moment of his staring and not speaking passed before I carried on with dabbing the wetness from his cheeks. When I finished and retrieved my arm, I noticed that raging look had started to wane. At first, I held his gaze, but its intensity proved overbearing so I averted my eyes.

He almost instantly chuckled, bringing my attention back, "I told you I'd be fine, didn't I?"

And just like that, I was the angry one, "Yeah, well, you're welcome," I huffed indignantly, only to feel the wizard grab onto my arm the second I was turned from him. Spinning around, I laid eyes on an expression more usual for him.

"Thank you," he replied with a gentle smirk.

His hold on me remained while our gazes locked. I opened my mouth to say something, ending up simply swallowing air and nodding. Then he let me go, laying himself flat and closing his eyes with a deep breath. I stayed beside him, watching.

"Sorry to worry you," he spoke sardonically, "I did let you know it would be taxing."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been so vague," I growled, " _Taking a lot out of me_ implies fatigue, not a fucking seizure and black out."

His lids parted, "I suppose I didn't expect you to get so worked up. You shouldn't be that concerned for me."

"I'm not," I retorted, "But if something happens to you, where does that leave the mission?"

"You mean where does that leave you," he pointed, a brow raised.

I paused, inhaling sharply and steeling my demeanor, "Well, if you're done with me now, I'll be off. I haven't finished Gellert's book."

The wizard didn't respond; he just kept staring at me. So after a few moments, I left, cursing myself silently. Admittedly, caring for him was centered around my own needs, my desire not to be entirely without companionship, but it was also more than that. There was familiarity with him, sure. I knew him, how he was, and what he wanted. A surprisingly small portion was obligation after all he had done for and taught me and how I still had much to learn from him about this magical world. No, I think over anything else, I was fearful of attempting to form a bond with others and losing him.

Tom knew what I was and what I'd done...what I was capable of. He remained steadfast through my outbursts and whether or not our friendship spawned from mutual gain, it was friendship nonetheless, and one which was proven to withstand any evil that either of us may commit. Granted I hadn't much experience with socializing, I felt it extremely unlikely that I'd find another so easily accepting of me...then I thought about Lou Ann.

I was meant to see the woman tomorrow. I should be excited, yet I wasn't. Well...I was, sort of, but moreover I was anxious and also incapable of pinpointing the feeling's source. A flood of questions poured through my skull: _What if she didn't show? Why wouldn't she? Because she had lost interest or was held back by her fiance when she told him about me? What if he was abusive to her? How would I respond to that...other than terribly? Would she still like me if she knew the truth?_

 _Should I tell her?_

I went to sleep and woke up the next morning with the same thoughts in mind. Sometime between chugging a cup of coffee and leaving the manor, Tom had awoken, meeting me outside to ask where I was off to. It dawned on me then that I had been focusing on the topic of my muggle friend in order to keep myself from thinking about the wizard now casting a curious expression my way.

"I can do things without checking in with you," my voice retrieved the frustration from the prior night, "I said I was going out and would return later."

"Of course you don't," Tom shrugged, "I was only wondering... Have fun on your date, then," the wizard smirked.

 _Asshole..._ either he already knew or guessed really well. Shooting him a glare first, I continued on my way and apparated as close to my destination as possible. Walking in London was like strolling into an alien world. I had never been anywhere similar. My whole life was spent trying to stay away from crowded areas, with Hot Springs' median population being the largest place I'd ever lived. London, however, with its streets of stone, ancient buildings, and people scurrying hurriedly about their day, was quite a sight to behold. Initially, it wasn't too nerve-wracking, but the longer I was present, the moreso it became. So I tried to keep the train station forefront in my brain.

"Fuck this," I complained aloud upon reaching it, drawing a few stares. It was even more crowded than the streets. I had apparently picked a hell of a time for this meeting. Even thus, I pressed forward, finding my way inside and to the platforms.

Four, five, six... My heartrate increased as I passed each numbered sign, nearing ten, where she had said she would be. I readied myself for the very probable outcome that she wasn't there. It would be a letdown, but I had mostly figured on being disappointed from the moment I set out. Though my vision had stayed intent in front of me the entire time, when I passed platform nine, almost to ten, I hesitated, my eyes straying from my path to the brick wall off to the side. There, I saw a middle-aged couple with two children maybe ten or eleven years old. For some reason, I became stuck on the scene and stood there watching the parents seemingly telling their kids goodbye.

"Gerald!" an amiable voice called, tearing my gaze away.

I smiled to see Lou Ann approaching me, "You came."

"Of course," she beamed, "Why wouldn't I? Oh, don't you look nice today," her sight dropped to my form, which was dressed in one of my nicer black suits.

"Thanks. You...you look nice too," I awkwardly made mention of her own casual yellow dress before returning to the question, "I thought maybe you'd have trouble making it."

"It's not very far from where I'm staying," she replied, not understanding.

"So what did your fiance say?" I inquired, the new expression on her face and how she briefly glanced to the side giving me the answer, "You didn't tell him."

"I couldn't, Gerald," her tone grew concerned, "What if...what if he takes it the wrong way? I need-"

"His money...to save your father," I finished, "Yeah, I'm aware."

"Gerald, can't we just keep this casual?" the woman pleaded.

"Secret. Don't mince words with me," I warned, my anxiety quickly changing into resentment, "I have enough secrecy in my life. Don't ask me to keep another."

The sudden shift in mood threw the woman off and she hesitated to continue. I did not...

"If you're so frightened of him, why are you here today? Keeping him happy is clearly more important to you than my friendship," I took a step closer to her, "So why bother with me at all?"

"It's more complicated than that and you know it!" she hissed, not intimidated at all by my stance, "Are your feelings more important to you than my safety?"

I faltered where I stood, unexpecting such a response. I honestly had not thought of it that way. Perhaps compromise was part of companionship...not all relationships could be easy, I guess. I certainly didn't want Ann to be in danger, but the fact remained that she had just confirmed her fiance was a threat to her...and therefore to me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "I'm not good with people."

"I know," Ann smiled, "You're adorable though, so it's easy to overlook."

I couldn't help a grin at the compliment, but my mind was rapidly solemn again, "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Her face fell, "No...but he's made it pretty clear where he stands. He's very protective."

"Possessive," I corrected, "I know how that is... So," I sighed, "What are we doing now?"

"There's a cafe down the road. Want to grab a drink and chat?" the woman suggested.

We turned and journeyed back outside toward the coffee shop, which was a bit further away than I had anticipated from the description. In fact, we had walked almost to the end of the street and turned a block into a less populated area before the place was finally in view. There had been a few words exchanged along the way, but for the most part, it had been a quiet trek. It wasn't until we spotted the building and took a readied pace forward that anything noteworthy had happened at all.

"Gerald!" the woman screamed after hearing me grunt and spinning to see that two men had jumped me from behind and were dragging me into an alley.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I barked loudly, struggling against the man who had my arms pinned to my spine.

"Shut your dirty mouth, ya filthy American," he spat back in a thick accent as his counterpart sent a powerful punch into my abdomen, causing my body to crunch with the abrupt pain.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been working on a business venture and it has taken up a lot of time. I have a good feeling about the future of the project though ^^ Also, I'm readying for the full release of book one in my original series, Visitor's Blood, which will be sold in both e-book and physical format. Did anyone catch the reference in this chapter to Platform 9 3/4? ^^**


	26. Chapter 23: Beimir

Magic was out of the question. I wasn't too worried with Ann finding out because if it happened to turn out badly, I could always wipe her memory. There'd be no contest between me and these brutes if I made use of such skills, however, I couldn't be sure whether passerbies would notice. The chance of being seen by other wizards or the magical community catching wind of events was too great. Maybe if I was a known member of that world, I could get away no worse for wear due to the circumstance of the attack. But I wasn't, and for the time being, wanted it to stay that way.

"Leave him alone!" Ann cried as the one man continued holding me while the other threw heavy punches into my stomach.

The uppercuts ceased. Unfortunately, it was because the mugger's attention had jumped to the woman. He twisted around and stomped toward her, barely grabbing her wrist when she tried to flee.

"No! STOP!" Ann screamed.

"Quiet!" the man clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her close, "What are you even doing, huh? Sneaking around on your soon-to-be-husband!"

I could hear her muffled voice as she tried to explain, tears pricking at her eyes. _Bastard!_ I growled. I couldn't blame the guy for being upset. This certainly looked like she was cheating on him...but how _dare_ he or anyone else put their hands on her like that!

"Let go of her! The fuck is wrong with you?!" I barked, tugging against my captor, "She hasn't done anything!"

"Oh yeah?" the voice behind me spoke, "Then what the hell is she doing with a twerp like you?"

"We _were_ getting coffee," I started, trying to figure out the best way out of this, "But we're not involved; just acquaintances."

"Right," the one holding her scoffed, shaking his victim, "You're not supposed to be hanging around men alone."

It was all too much for me...the sudden assault, the man grabbing Lou Ann, the implied ownership of the woman...I snapped. My rage hadn't been this strong since I'd killed Delilah. Somehow my brain managed to keep up with most of my actions this time, though. Instead of surging forward, I pushed back, forcing the man into the stone wall of the alley. He grunted with the impact and I instantly threw my head backward as well, crushing his face with my skull.

The next thing I knew, I was approaching the other guy, who still had Ann in his arms despite being thrown off guard by the sudden turn. His shock only grew when I sunk...claws into his hand and ripped it from the woman's mouth. Well, claws might have been an exaggeration. Elongated and pointed fingernails was a bit more accurate. Nonetheless, it was unnatural, and they easily drew blood with the strike.

"Gerald?" Ann's voice was soft.

My vision flooded back, allowing me to see the two bodies in front of me...feel my chest heaving. Both men lay motionless, but, looking more intently, I realized they were still breathing. The one who had grabbed me, rest with his head against the wall and blood poured from a clearly broken nose. The other was on his spine, eyes fighting to stay open while staring at an arm, painted red and ending in fingers that had been sliced far past their original length. Up to his wrist, he had been mangled. It was suprising how alert he still was...

"Gerald?" she called again.

Terrified, I spun around to the sound of her voice. The woman stood there, trembling, holding onto the side of a dumpster for support or...protection...

"Ann, I..." my gaze fell to my hands. They were splashed with crusting crimson, but otherwise normal, "Are you okay?" I stepped toward her.

She jumped, yet stayed in the same spot, having nowhere to go, "I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Are you sure?" I breathed, taking another step and getting the same frightened reaction, "Please don't be afraid of me," I begged.

"I-I'm not," the lie was obvious.

With a sharp inhale, I glanced back at her fiance's lackeys, "I just wanted to protect you..."

"You did," she answered after a slight hesitation, seemingly finding a little strength, "What...what are you?"

I remembered the claw bit...besides that, I didn't know what she had witnessed. _How much had I shifted? What did I look like?_ "I'm..." my gaze lifted from my hand to the woman, "You can't tell anyone," my tone had changed to match her fear, "They'll...there are people who will kill me just for being like this...please..."

Her eyes darted to the men, to me, my hand, then my face again. Her mouth parted and her lips quivered before clamping shut again.

"Please..." I pleaded, closing the distance between us and grabbing her hands, giving them a tight squeeze, "I'm not dangerous. I'm really not. I-this only happens when someone provokes me. And I normally just stick to myself. Tom, he-he's my only friend. The only person I get around."

The woman was stuck staring at the bloodied palms grasping hers. I could tell it was making her uncomfortable, but I was afraid to let go. A few minutes passed without her relaxing so I finally relented and released her from my hold, "I'm sorry," I murmured, putting a foot in reverse.

"No, I'm sorry," her stance had strengthened substantially, "I was just startled is all. I believe you, Gerald; your secret is safe with me."

At first, I suspected she was lying in order to talk her way into an escape, but the warmth in her smile convinced me, "Thank you..."

"What," she was looking at the men again, "What do we do now, though?"

"Um..."

"We have to call for help," she observed.

"Um, y-yeah," I shakily agreed.

"Gerald, don't worry. Who would believe their story? If they tried to talk, all we'd have to share is that you fought them off when they attacked us," Ann insisted, "They're not going to say anything."

"No," I mused under my breath, "No they're not... Go get help then, I'll stay here."

"Okay," she agreed, immediately running from the alley and crying out for assistance.

Instantly, I pointed fingers at them, using the magic to alter their memory. Since all I had to do was remove any unnatural elements of my appearance, it was pretty simple. Next, I knelt by the man with the wounded arm. I wasn't sure it would work, but I attempted to lessen the extent of his injury with the episkey spell. It was typically only used for minor things like busted noses or lips. My hope was that I could heal enough of the gashes and split bones to make the damage he sustained more believable to have been gathered in a fight.

"They're coming!" I heard Ann's panting near. I managed to command the magic twice again before two more sets of footsteps rushed in with hers. I wasn't able to see the results of my work as the policemen quickly ordered me to the side in order to assess the situation.

The next hour was spent repeating our story to the cops. We started speaking with them on scene as the men were carted off to the hospital, then they asked us to come to the station. I, of course, declined. Ann sensed my anxiety and hurried to help me protest, saying that I needed to escort her home because her fiance would be worried. It ended up being the wrong thing to say, as it was met with an inquiry about the man's name. The police walked away, soon returning to say Lord Beirmir had been alerted to the incident and was on his way... So we went to the police house and waited for him to arrive.

"Dear Lou Ann! I'm so happy you're alright," the man pulled her unwillingly into a hug, rapidly releasing her and placing me in his sights, offering his hand, "And you're the man I have to thank, I see."

Outside of clearly lavish clothes, he wasn't exactly what I had expected. His suit was neatly pressed and crafted from fine materials. Under it, he was plump though he stood short, at the same height as me. He wasn't too attractive yet not ugly either: just kind of plain. Clean-shaven face and short hair. I shook his hand.

"You're welcome," my voice was unsteady, not fearful of him, but of being stuck around so many people for so long.

"Hm..." he hummed, "You should come to my manor and have dinner with us."

"I appreciate that offer, but I must get home myself," I refused, "My..." my brain clicked with a sudden new idea, a last ditch effort at sparing Ann from the consequence of getting caught in my company, "My boyfriend will be worried for me."

The lord cocked his head to the side, "Boyfriend, you say? Hm," his tone was amused, "Then I shan't keep you. Thank you again for your help."

I nodded, ignoring the odd looks from everyone else, including Ann. Taking my leave, I focused on getting out of the building as quickly as possible and finding a place where I could apparate safely. After the day's events, I was paranoid of being followed. In addition, I didn't know what the general reaction to my confessing homosexuality would be. Where I was from, most would easily get targeted for proclaiming such a thing. Even if matters were slightly better in the UK, it was still unpopular to be gay, which was what I was counting on. I figured with that being the case, Beirmir wouldn't see such an admission as a cop-out to protect my relationship with his fiance since it could out me in danger of an even greater crowd. But I held no concern for mine and Tom's well-being, knowing what we were capable of.

Ducking into a private stall in a nearby restroom, I vanished into the air, reappearing where I had bought the Greek translation dictionary. I strolled into the office, instantly greeted by the kind linguist, "Hello, friend. I pray you've found your purchase useful?"

"Very much so. Thanks," I smiled weakly, "I was wondering if you could help me with something else."

"I will certainly do my best," the older gentleman smiled.

"Do you know a man named Lord Beirmir?"

It didn't take anything more than asking, for him to point me in the right direction. Apparently, he didn't know him personally, but it was fairly common knowledge that the lord lived north of London in a pretty forested area. It may have been ill-advised to go to him for help, since he could have been lying about his association. If the linguist was in Beirmir's pockets, he could tip him off that I had gone snooping, and create more trouble. However, I was yet to catch bad vibes from him and I had no bearing with whatsoever with anyone else.

It was easy to find the mansion, but I waited until nightfall to creep too close. Despite itching to check on Ann, it was my best chance to avoid detection. My mind had thought several times about whether or not Tom was wondering where I was, but I couldn't be bothered enough to abandon this personal mission. I _had_ to know she was safe.

"Are you not hungry?" the man asked Ann, who was poking at the meat on her plate, from across the table.

"Sorry, it's been a long day," she sighed.

"I'm sorry about my errand boys. I told them not to touch you," Lord Beirmir set his fork down, "I just needed to make sure you were safe."

"I know... I mean, I understand," the woman spoke softly.

"I am relieved to know you were only with a twink and not entertaining men behind my back," he continued, "And he's clearly capable of protecting you. You said you met on the cruise?"

"Yeah," she finally looked up, "I met his boyfriend as well, but he's business-oriented, much like you. We bumped into each other again while I was heading out to see the horse races you had mentioned. So we decided to get coffee."

"I'm sorry your day was ruined," the man stood and strolled over to his fiance as a servant passed by and took his empty plate. He gave her forehead a gentle peck, "Feel free to reschedule your date."

Ann smiled at him and leaned in to receive a kiss on the lips, "Thank you."

I slipped away from the window. He didn't seem so bad... Aside from his ignorant comment about gay men not being real men, he appeared to be okay. Maybe a little controlling but I mean, if I had someone I cared about enough like a significant other, I'd also be aggressive when it came to protecting them. He hadn't laid a hand on her and it could be true that he thought those goons wouldn't either. At any rate, Ann was safe for now, as was my secret.


	27. Chapter 24: Full Form

"You're back late," Tom observed from his chair as I entered.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes. Was everything alright with your date?" he returned simply.

"It was fine," I shrugged, heading up the stairs, "I'm tired though...going to bed."

"Without a kiss for your boyfriend?"

I froze in my steps. _How_ _did he..._ Slowly turning around, I set eyes on his solemn expression, "You spied on me?" my voice was weak, its only strength being my gradually surfacing anger.

"I was worried," he continued in the same flat tone, "And it looks as if I was justly founded. You could have made a real mess today."

I began down the stairs with heavy steps, "Yeah? I think I handled it pretty well," his attitude toward me like I was a child when we were so close in age was infuriating, "I'm new to magic; not an idiot."

"Never said you were," he replied, "But you must acknowledge your handicap. Until you get it under control-"

"I can take care of my _damn_ self!" I growled, standing only a foot in front of him now.

The wizard lifted a brow, "Yes, you're clearly in perfect control."

I took notice of where I was and how I'd approached him, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Sit down," he gestured toward the sofa, "Let's talk for a minute."

The pressure in my chest was telling me to just lash out, but my mind managed to force myself to stroll to the couch and take a seat. There, I leaned elbows onto my knees, propping my head up in my hands, "What?" I grunted.

"I think Delilah had more reason for keeping you isolated than hiding you from your father and his enemies," Tom mused.

"Yeah... I can see that," I mumbled.

"I don't think it's safe for you or anyone else for you to be unchaperoned with others right now," he explained.

My gaze shot upward, "So you want me locked away too?" I could feel fury heating my face and hurt moistening my eyes.

"It's not like that," he insisted, "Just let me help you with this before you go out and ruin your life with an accidental shift," he paused, "You know I'm capable of handling you and I know you don't want to hurt Ann."

My brain replayed the incident from earlier. I remembered how scared she was...how scared I was that I might have attacked her. If something had happened to her...I don't think I'd ever get over it. As it was, I was still struggling to come to terms with killing my mother. But it was a good sign that Ann was unharmed, right? And that the other men lived? Maybe working with Tom, I was making progress.

"I know you're right," I relented, "But I don't like being forced to keep to myself."

"You're not being forced to do anything. This is entirely your choice," the wizard pointed, then waited a few moments before adding, "However, what you told her about others wishing you harm simply for being what you are? That's true. The fact of the matter is muggles certainly won't accept you and even if they did, you'd be breaking wizard law. If you were first revealed to magical kind, you'd also be met with discrimination. They wouldn't trust someone with your abilities who also comes with a touchy trigger. At the very least, they'd want to study you for their own gain, restrain you for their protection. It would be much simpler than actually working with you."

Taking in a deep breath, I looked from him and gazed around the room, finally settling my vision off to the side, "You're willing to work with me?" I asked in an accusatory tone.

"Indeed," he nodded, "Because I see the worth, the potential that they will overlook. You've become an invaluable companion and I only see you becoming more so. That's why I sought you out and that's why I followed you. I don't want to lose you as an ally."

I contemplated what he was saying. Although my heart knew I could trust him, since he'd never been anything except straight-forward, my mind wandered... Granted he had specifically wanted me for my unique skill set to aid in his revolution, it remained that he had treated me as a friend. Could he be one of, if not the only exception to this prevailing frame of mind that saw me as a threat to be imprisoned? Or was it quite possible he was wrong, and I could find freedom amongst the others?

I thought back to Delilah. She had felt the same as Tom, save for the desire to deny this demon really existed. It had been proven that so many of her actions were warranted and that much of what she had told me was true. With Tom confirming these things, how could I doubt it? Furthermore, where would I wind up if I branched out on my own and became publically known? Were the probable consequences worth the possibility that I could be a casual member of society? No...it wasn't something I could risk quite yet, if ever. I needed to be strong and I needed to be in control.

"I have to explain all this to Lou Ann," I stated at last, "If I end up having to disappear on her, she deserves to know the truth."

"I understand," Tom nodded, "Then I shall accompany you."

"It will be fine, I assure you," I resisted.

"I'm not sure of it," he returned, "If it's only from afar...I need to be present."

"Tom," I sighed in exasperation.

"Gerald," he replied plainly.

"Fine," another sigh, "When are you free? She has no way of contacting me so I'll have to be the one to reach out."

"Just set it up and we'll go from there. In the meantime, we have work to do," the man stood from his chair.

"What are we working on?" I wondered.

"You," he answered, in a rapid motion retrieviving his wand from his robes and muttering, "Incendio."

 _Fucking fire spells again..._ I was barely able to lift a hand and deflect the charm. My attempt to stand was unsuccessful though, and I found myself pressed firmly into my seat, my partner's wand at my neck and his face in my face.

"What the hell?!" I growled, "I think this is a bad time to be testing me!"

"Which is what makes it the perfect time," he responded, "You know your true form is directly linked to your anger."

"I'm not angry right now, just tired," I spat.

"Even if that _were_ true, fatigue will make you more susceptible to agitation," Tom explained, not believing that the long day's only effect on me was exhaustion.

My hand rested at his stomach, digits uncurled. I ordered energy through them, shooting my friend a considerable distance from me with expulso. Tom was recovered by the time I found my feet. Well aware of his stubbornness and that he'd never go easy on me, I didn't hesitate to throw another attack that was easily blocked and met with one more of his own. I dodged, flung a spell, then he did the same. Instead of repeating the cycle as I countered the last bout of energy, I just barked at him.

"Tom! I don't-"

Like I'd already surmised, the wizard had no care for chitchat and simply cursed me without pause. I spun out of the way of the first fire, in the following instant finding my body launched over the couch and into the window beyond just the same. I heard the glass crack along with feeling an blunt yet intense pain in my spine. Thudding to the floor, my heart rate picked up as I tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of me. His plan to frustrate me was working though I wondered if with pushing me to the point of passing out or even death, my body would still shift. In the past, I'd blacked out from the experience without so much as a hint of change. Certainly he knew that taking it too far wouldn't work.

Groaning, I lifted myself from the ground, bracing for another strike. But when I looked into the room, there was no sign of my teacher, "Tom?" I called; there was no answer.

Cautiously, I trudged around the furniture, gaze fluttering about in search of the man. Despite my back being terribly tender, I ignored the discomfort in anticipation of what would be thrust upon me next. Tom had doubtedly just given up, so where was he and what was he planning? I stopped long enough to listen for any sign, but my ears caught not the slightest sound. I inched around the bottom story before deciding to ascend to the second one. Still searching without avail, I made my way to my room. It crossed my mind that perhaps his new approach was temporarily abandoning me in order to trigger the fear of being alone. However, knowing he wouldn't be gone from his home for long and that such a thing would just be his toying with me, the idea didn't cause too much concern.

"What are you doing?" I inquired upon seeing him standing inside my quarters before a floating fire.

Tom turned an expressionless face to the side at me, lifting the items of my father's which I'd been studying. After making sure I'd recognized them, he placed the book and stack of parchment into the flames, sending the heat into a roar. My stomach fell. Sure, I'd almost finished them, but even if I had, they warranted more attention and were the only things I had of the man who had spawned me.

"TOM, WHAT THE FUCK?!" I belted, stomping forward, the warmth of the fire coupled with my weariness was sweltering. I found my forehead sweating and my vision blurry, "WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY IT? I NEED TO LEARN-"

"There's more than one way to skin a cat, Gerald," the wizard hummed.

"I DON'T WAN-" my stance faltered, "I'm not..."

Reaching to grab my head in my hand, I glimpsed the same 'claws' from earlier. I paused mid-motion, staring at the points. With the sound of Tom's voice speaking, I realized my hearing had grown muffled. My eyes trailed upward; I could see the man yet couldn't at the same time. It was as if his body was a painting that had been muddled...tampered with before it was dry. Was that...energy? It was moving... Again he spoke, and again I was unable to differentiate words in the mumbled noise. I couldn't understand anything...until his mass shifted. He had lifted his wand...

My sight completely left me then. I could feel my body moving, but was unaware of anything else, including whatever it was interacting with. I could feel the movements: some were smooth yet most were abrupt and jerky. _Was I fighting Tom? Was he okay?_ The moment I could think these things, I felt nothing whatsoever. There was no sound, no sight, no sense. It was like I'd suddenly fallen asleep.

"Ugh..." I groaned, rubbing my temple. I awoke with my body feeling stiff, my head feeling hungover. Trying to force my eyes open as I sat up, I was met with the realization that the light only worsened my headache.

"Tom?" I called, hoping for some manner of relief while I continued struggling to regain my senses. I received no reply. I spoke his name once more when I reached my feet, vision finally under control.

"Holy shit," I muttered upon seeing the wreckage of my room. The desk was upturned and broken, the bed was out of place with its blankets torn, and the door was halfway off its hinges. I slowly crept out, easing myself down the hallway. There were scratchmarks along the walls and on the banister matching the ones I'd seen around my bed.

My heart sunk and sped as I swallowed the nerves in my throat and kept on through the home, occasionally saying 'Tom' and never getting a response. Downstairs, I found the wizard sitting in his usual seat, casually sipping on a cup of tea.

"The beast has awoken," he smirked at me.

"What happened?" my eyes darted around the den.

"I figured you would appreciate a look at it yourself," he gestured toward the small table across from him where a single vial lay.

Approaching carefully, I picked the container up to study. _A memory?_ It had to be his recollection of what had occurred last night. Without question, I took it and strolled back upstairs. He had already shown me the sieve where I would be able to view it. I didn't bother commenting on his well-being before leaving. He was obviously fine. If I had hurt him, he'd already taken care of his wounds. In the office on the second floor, I emptied the vial into the eerie bowl and looked in.


	28. Chapter 25: Demon Dogs

Despite mental preparation for what I might see, actually viewing the memory was terrifying. Not really what had happened, since like Tom said, he was more than capable of dealing with it, but the appearance of the demon itself. As the etheral form of me in my friend's memory began mumblimg- the time I recognized as when I first noticed my senses distorting- those elongated nails grew even longer, the beginning of my transformation from seemingly human to...something else entirely.

Swirls of black mist started enveloping my hands, spreading up my arms until it encompassed my whole body. Tom had stood still up to that point when, with wand lifted, he took a single step toward the cloud. Apparently the thing I had become took this as a threat because instantly what looked to be a bone...an exceedingly lengthy one, flew from where I stood, shooting straight for him. I found myself shouting a warning, but of course he didn't hear.

It was too bad, seeing how this...spike shot quicker than he could fully react, piercing into his shoulder. Fortunately, he had twisted so that it didn't cause mortal damage nor was even deep enough to slow him down. Regardless of the strike, he chose not to attack. Whether it was due to curiosity, some currently unknown tactic, or simple hope that if he remained unmenacing, I would refrain from further assault, was unclear. My movement had startled the smoky energy, causing it to waft away in spots, yet the demon wasn't fully visible until another few moments passed and the blackness dissipated naturally.

Swallowing the anticipation, my eyes widened upon witnessing this true form of mine for the first time. In place of my short stature, loomed a creature with skin as dark as mine had been pale. It towered over Tom, having to stay slightly crouched in order to keep from hitting the ceiling. With broad chest and thin abdomen, standing on haunches like that of a satyr though bare to match the rest of the body, it was an eerie sight indeed. What was worse was my new face, which had become angled and pointed with sharp white horns lining my skull, from forehead all the way to the back of the neck. Large, red eyes shone with cruel intent and the entire beast was framed with wings of bone, completely lacking any flesh...these were the families of the single spike that had stricken Tom.

Perhaps still pulsing with the fury that had incited the shift, the demon's chest was heaving: a motion easily seen amidst the thin and naked body. My friend had yet to move, his weapon aimed and expression showing keen interest without the slightest hint of fear. All it took, however, was the tiniest twitch of his lips curling into a grin, for the creature to continue into attack mode. It was then that I realized my demonic body lacked arms. It seemed its strange wings worked in their place. These bones extended, several of their ends lashing out at the wizard as if to try and spear him. Even though I knew the thing was me and I was only within a memory, I jolted to the side to get out of the path of battle. Tom also jumped into action, but to contain his now out of control friend.

"Incarcerous!" the man ordered, sending thick ropes curling around my body. The demon was thrown off guard, falling victim to the spell and crashing to the ground. It's jaw widened and let loose an earsplitting sound: a shriek that was oddly low in pitch. Seeing the bones cutting through the binds as the beast wriggled free, Tom immediately commaned the curse several more times, properly tying the wings, legs, and jaw. He then approached, speaking a word I didn't catch except to know it was Greek.

Laying on the floor trying to squeal through its restraints, the demon suddenly cut eyes at the wizard and silenced momentarily...as if it- I _had_ understood what the wizard was saying to me. Tom spoke it once again, along with two new words, forming a statement which I surmised was him telling me to relax. I honestly didn't figure on it doing any good, but as he walked even closer to the fallen beast...my chest stopped heaving, my form ceased wriggling within the ropes.

"Na parameinei i na teleiosei," he continued.

 _...still or...ended?_ Was he threatening me? I couldnt be sure as I hardly recognized the words and only thought I knew a couple, so it could have been a mistake. Either way, it looked like he had a handle on the situation. I kept expecting my body to gradually revert, but it never did. Tom closed the distance between us, standing above the demon and eyeing it closely. When I remained motionless, he shot the ropes which slithered away as easily as they'd come. The demon remained unmoved despite being freed.

"Get up, Gerald," the wizard said in his usual, stiff voice. For whatever reason though, it infuriated me. I leaped from the floor and shoved him away to the bed, which slid away from its rest, before screeching and hopping in reverse. Tom yelled my name, but I wouldn't heed.

The demon toppled the desk with another squeal, instantly turning from the door and bounding through it, spikes scraping along surfaces as it went. The man recovered and took off after me, shooting various spells in my direction as I tore away. A single curse hit...my blood running cold upon hearing how my friend...my one companion had decided on keeping me in check...

"Avada Kedavra!" the curse struck my spine, my body instantly falling limp with the surge of deathly energy...

My attention was ripped from the now frightfully still memory version of me and drawn to Tom. He slowly lowered his wand, his eyes intent upon me, his face void of emotion. Making deliberate steps to what I would believe my corpse if I wasn't here to watch this replay, he studied the demon a little while longer...until it morphed back into my familiar human form. Only then did he kneel, flipping my body over and watching my chest rise and fall...

 _What...what happened? The killing curse didn't kill me?_ Maybe...maybe it had, but only the demon part. Did that mean... Was my magic now frail? Could I use a wand? Could I be normal? Would that mean he no longer wanted me? I observed with fuzzy vision as Tom moved me back to my room. There, the memory ended and my mind was rushed back to the present. Upon finding myself sitting by the sieve, I fought unsuccessfully for a few minutes to catch my breath and to comprehend everything. Finally, I gave up and journeyed downstairs where it appeared Tom was finishing his tea.

"You...tried to kill me," I breathed, standing aloof at the bottom of the steps.

"Of course not," the wizard replied, setting his cup down, "Haven't you been listening at all?"

My brow furrowed.

The other man sighed, "The spiritual realm is both the world of the dead and the world of demons. While in your true form, you're an undead creature. Basically, a dead being with use of a body. Just like nefiri, for example. Ordinary means of killing won't work to be rid of you. It would take extra care."

My forehead creased even more, "Like vampires?" I wondered.

Tom lifted a brow, "If they do exist and by means of traditional lore, yes. You can't shoot a vampire to death nor use the killing curse. It takes very specific routes such as a stake through the heart or severing the head."

"Or sunlight..." I murmured.

"The point is," my friend's voice grew stern, "While a demon, your strengths and weaknesses lie elsewhere. I didn't strike you with the possibility of destroying you in mind. I only needed to halt events before they progressed."

I slowly nodded, "I'm...I'm sorry I doubted you."

Tom shrugged, "I told you eventually you'd trust me. It's only a matter of time before you realize I am truly protecting you."

"I'm starting to understand that," I sighed, strolling around his chair and sitting on the sofa, "Your harsh nature doesn't make it obvious yet at the same time...that's part of who you are, isn't it? Being blunt and rough, I mean."

The wizard chuckled, "I suppose so. I'm what you need me to be. You don't need people lying to you, pretending to be of cheer despite your own darkness. You need-"

"I've needed you to be upfront," I finished, "Not beat around the bush as to why you want me around. Having use for me doesn't negate a desire for friendship."

"Precisely," he smiled.

"Your shoulder?" I switched topics, "Is it?"

"Very shallow; already healed," he informed.

"Good... What time is it?" I asked.

"Hm. Ten in the morning?" he guessed.

"Should I call Ann?"

The wizard leaned back in his seat, vision narrowing as if contemplating, "No," he answered curtly.

"Oh. Okay," I accepted, "Do we have something to be doing right now first?"

The man swished his lips, continuing to study me, "Not so much so."

I gave an awkward laugh, "Um...okay?"

He was still staring. Normally this sort of behavior would have me getting agitated. However...I wasn't in the slightest. My brain simply resigned to the fact that he said no, so whether he was intentionally screwing with me or not, there was a good reason behind his response. There always was.

Suddenly, he grinned triumphantly, "No, Gerald. I only think you should rest for a while. Let me keep an eye on you and make sure you're alright...de-stressed before you worry with making such plans."

I cocked my head to the side in consideration, but simply agreed, standing and heading for the kitchen, "Sounds good. I'm hungry."

"I am too. Get something for me as well?" he half-inquired, half-ordered.

"Sure."

Breakfast was eggs, toast...coffee, of course. It was spent silently, though every so often I'd catch Tom looking at me. Weirdly enough, this didn't bother me either. I felt...lighter somehow. Maybe he had taken a lot out of the demon so I wasn't having issue with my temper or maybe the incidents had deepened my trust in him. Whatever the case, I was confident that things would work out. After I returned our dishes to the kitchen, however, I remembered something.

"Did you really destroy Gellert's books?" I didn't know if the phrasing was because I didn't believe he did or because I held the fervent hope it wasn't so.

"No, Gerald," he spoke, "Your father's stuff is still in the desk in your room."

I nodded and turned to climb the staircase, "I figured so."

He chuckled, "Certainly."

I hesitated as my hand came to rest on the banister, my gaze trailing back to Tom. His focus lay downward on a book of his own. There was a hidden thought, I could tell. Perhaps he realized my comment was untruthful. Either way, it didn't seem to warrant further discussion so I shrugged it off and ascended the steps, halting again when I noticed the spot where I had previously been struck down.

There was something unsettling about the area. Observing it now seemed to make me keenly aware of an eerie energy radiating from where I had fallen. It was unseen yet I felt it. I was unable to resist walking to the spot and simply standing there, as if it would make me understand what I was sensing. Nonetheless, nothing happened. I spun in a tiny circle. Still no results, but as I stepped away, the feeling appeared to have disappeared. My mind lingered on it for just a moment until I saw all the scratch marks along the walls, floor, and ceiling that had been left there by my wings when I tried to flee.

I lifted my hand, "Reparo," I cast with pointed fingers following the damage. I kept up with the spell while I strolled back to my quarters, fixing the scene there too. Giving a final glance around the tidy room, I sat at the wooden desk chair and opened the drawer where I had stored Grindelwald's papers. Sure enough, they were there, in tact and unharmed. Taking them out and setting them before me, I flipped to the last section I had been working on.

"Hm," there were more pages left than I thought. Surprisingly to me, but apparently not Tom, I had picked up on the new language quickly. It had only been about a week and I could recite most of the Greek I had translated. I guess it had to do with the connection my father had drawn between the ancient culture and the demonic creature he had summoned to become part of me. _Ugh._ I was still having trouble with my identity. According to everything I'd read, I _was_ a demon that was living in a human body rather than being a human with a demon living inside them. Whatever process where the soul entered the body to give it consciousness, had been overridden when I was in the womb, allowing for a demon spirit to attach where a human one normally would have. _Was that what the dream I had was? Gellert completing this?_

I had finished the rest of the page and turned to the next. My eyes scanned it first to see what I could comprehend without the dictionary's aid. Several things stood out, but just as with the words Tom had spoken in the memory, I wasn't confident enough in my knowledge to believe I was getting its proper meaning. So I grabbed the translation to fill in the blanks.

" _The nature of the beast is submissive. The demon, though intelligent in presentation is little more in mind than a dog that needs a master. Quite rarely, it seems, is there a dominant of the species, also much like canines. An alpha wolf isn't as common as humans like to think, especially those who refer to themselves as such an alpha type. In reality, there are a range of submissive personalities, but most dogs, most demons are indeed submissive. This is why I'm certain there will be no trouble with controlling Gerald. I shall simply assume this master role over him."_

I sat back in my seat. _Master?_ This explains why he wasn't worried about me getting out of hand, but I wasn't sure I liked this particular detail. _Was I a submissive person?_ I thought about my life. I had always fought against my mother and wanted to do my own thing. I'd never liked control or too many rules, but...I remembered my teacher. _Definitely a dominant person there,_ I laughed, and I had had little trouble with letting him take the lead. _A dog, huh? Hm..._

I didn't know much about animals or dog training, but it was my understanding that they sought out masters or, in the the case of wolves, a pack. Without discipline and structure, they'd run wild and cause trouble, even if that meant their own decimation. Often, starving dogs would be found because alone, they were incapable of caring for themselves properly. I glanced down to the page at the paragraph I'd just translated, the Greek already submitting to my memory.

Was Tom my master?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is it slowly coming together, guys? I've had a couple people comment about how Tom is out of character. Is all the manipulation starting to become apparent enough now? Don't worry, eventually Gerald puts it all together...but after how great a cost? *dramatic music* lol**


	29. Chapter 26: Gift

"Finished, I see," the wizard hummed.

I had found Tom standing outside, staring out toward the rest of the town. After about an hour, I completed my studies and set out to discuss what I had learned with him. We'd had small conversations about things within the text, but for the most part, our time together had been spent as usual, with few words and a lot of practicing my skills.

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed, walking to his side and standing the same way.

"No, Gerald, I'm not your master, but yes," he answered, "I was aware of those details. You knew when I gave you the books in the first place though, that I had already read them."

"Yeah, I guess I did," I sighed, "It's just unsettling to think that my entire being could be so easily swayed."

The wizard laughed, "Gerald, you're only as easily controlled as you allow yourself to be. It's all in your head."

"That might be true, but I'm not human," I started to explain, "My mind is wired like a demon and every different species' mind works just as differently, right? Like a dog doesn't think like a person. Even an elf and a wizard have severely varying thought process. According to Gellert, my brain does make me susceptible to control."

The man exhaled. To be honest, I had anticipated some retorted logic about how I was missing his point or otherwise was wrong. It was weird to have him agree defeatedly with me, "I suppose I'm just so used to viewing you as human... In any case, you read the same information as I did: demon or not, there would have to be a definitive act of domination that overruled your independent thought and put that person absolutely as your master. That or you'd have to willingly relinquish free will. Unless this happens, you're simply following along, which is in your nature, but ownership of yourself remains with you."

"Hm..." I mused, "I don't think I'd ever willingly give away full control of myself. However, I wonder what sort of thing would override this choice in my mind?"

"It seems to me that it would be an act which made you view them as the appropriate master," Tom shared, "So more or less, it would still be your choice; yet due to the way your being is wired, it would just be something that clicks into place rather than a conscious decision."

"That makes sense," I shrugged, "In that case, I shouldn't really worry about it."

My friend chortled, "No, you shouldn't. Since you're done though, and appear well, we need to meet with Abraxas again."

I had thought that was what Tom would be doing the day I saw Ann, but I didn't realize he'd be busy trailing me. Truthfully, I really hated this Malfoy character without much reason as to why. I mean, he _had_ been a snobbish jerk during our first meeting, but I hadn't been friendly either, so it could have been a fluke. Nonetheless, I still didn't like him and I found difficulty making my brain agree to give him another chance. Even so, I would keep my cool. Tom had made it abundantly clear that the wizard had a great deal to offer the mission and I wouldn't endanger this gain. Even if it meant working with someone less than pleasant.

It was mid-afternoon when we made it to a massive manor seemingly in the middle of nowhere, "This is where he lives?" I asked, almost incredulously.

"Malfoy Manor, yes," my companion replied, "You seem surprised. I told you he was both influential and wealthy."

"It's not just that," I skippef to walk alongside him down the path to the residence, "Yeah, it's huge. Outside of Lord Beirmir's, it's definitely the largest I've seen. I think they're close in size, actually."

"Gerald, you're rambling," Tom hummed.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry."

"You don't like him?" the man's voice lilted in observation.

"It doesn't help that this place is so far removed from everything without so much as trees or such to fill the space," I mumbled, "It's eerie. I'm sure this is lesson one in _How Not to Die when Meeting New People."_

"Do I sense fear?" he smirked.

"Apprehension," I corrected.

"You'll do fine," Tom responded, catching onto my meaning, "And it will just be another small test of keeping your temper in check."

We had reached the door at that point, an ornate wooden structure with a large metal knocker in the shape of a snake. _That's not foreboding at all_... Tom glanced over at me, which I took to mean I should alert the house to our presence. Reaching out and placing a palm on the serpent's head, I lifted the device and let it fall, instantly feeling the vibrations echo within, on the other side of the wall.

Once again, the magical home was opened to us by a house-elf, "Is it Mister Riddle?" the timid creature asked, "Master is expecting you. Please come in."

Without answering, Tom stepped over the threshold and marched in. I followed, successful this time in not giving the servant any attention. Inside, there was a large open room with a stone staircase curling upward. We were shown to the side toward furniture quite similar to that back in Hangleton. Sitting in an even nicer throne, was Abraxas, in formal clothing just as before though his pretentious cane was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, I trust you are with good tidings because I've already heard the news," the wizard greeted Tom friendly and cast a disparaging glance at me, "Dobby! Leave us."

"Y-yes, Master," the elf squeaked, drawing my gaze. This one seemed...very young. He was even tinier than Hokey had been, his eyes seeming much brighter and his movements scurried and less deliberate. There was also an air of utter inconfidence about him. I watched as he left, almost missing the cue to sit upon the couch with my friend.

"Indeed, I do," Tom responded, "But you'll have to retrieve what you seek yourself. I can only tell you where it will be."

Abraxas tilted his chin slightly, considering those words, "I see. You fear I may betray you."

"A reasonable precaution," Tom confirmed, "I've already done much to win your trust. Now it is you who must earn mine."

"Hm..." Malfoy hummed, "I would not have considered this alliance in the first place of it weren't for your impressive achievements in school. Your lineage could be overlooked for your profound beliefs against it," he paused, "Very well. Your dedication speaks wonders so I will go to this hiding place. However," he turned to me, "I should know who this man is. Are you planning a reach into America too?"

My stomach bottomed out, but I did well in not showing it and allowing Tom to speak in my place, "The problem persists all over the world so we mustn't neglect knowledge of how pushing into more territory will be met."

"Hm..." the other wizard instantly picked up on the reluctance, "Gerald, is it? You're a mudblood as well?"

I hesitated, "I am not."

"I see," Abraxas' vision narrowed in thought, "And you believe in your friend's prerogative?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," I gave with complete certainty.

"Gerald accompanied me on our...errand," Tom brought the wizard's focus back to him.

There was a short pause during which the two of us stared at the man who, in turn, contemplated us. Clearly, Hephzibah's murder had become public knowledge and Malfoy expected us to come bearing Salazar Slytherin's locket. Prior to this conversation, I was unaware that Tom planned to go the route of making Abraxas find the gift at a third-party site. Although, it was probably the best option. That, along with the vague dialogue would help ensure we weren't linked to the crime if our prospective ally decided to share what was going on in any way. I was thankful that currently, all he knew about me was my name and country of origin.

"Give me the information then," our host finally spoke, "I will confirm it and we can move forward."

The man to my side stood and I quickly copied the movement, "It will be sent. Thank you for your time."

Tom and Abraxas exchanged a nod, the seated wizard instantly looking to me for the same courtesy. I grudgingly relented and nodded as well. Then we made our way back out of the mansion without any further dialogue, and strolled down the sidewalk a bit before apparating to Little Hangleton and regrouping in the den of the Riddle Manor. Its owner immediately went to his bedroom, gesturing for me to follow, so I did. Inside, he retrieved the locket from an enchanted lock box.

"Where are you sending it?" I wondered.

"To Borgin and Burkes," he said, "If it is somehow connected to Hephzibah, such an item turning up there won't be seen as out of the ordinary."

"You work at a pretty shady place," I observed.

"We, ourselves, are shady individuals," he shrugged, "First, we need to fix it."

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Come along," was all he said before leading us downstairs. Instead of apparating, we merely trekked toward the town and once in the midst of Little Hangleton, I waited for better explanation which he didn't seem keen on sharing yet.

"Well, hello handsome," a woman suddenly neared me on the side, her voice startling me. _Where had she come from? That alley?_ "You look like you could use some fun tonight."

"Uh, hi?" I questioned awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around one of mine. I glanced over at Tom who appeared annoyed, but he did nothing to help.

"Oh?" the woman's gaze jumped from me to my friend, "There are two of you. That's alright. I can offer you a deal," she smiled.

"Um," my eyes darted between her and Tom, who finally stepped up with a look of disgust.

"She's a whore," the man stated plainly, not bothering to lower his voice to be polite.

Oh.

"But that will do," he added.

My brow furrowed, "What?"

"We stay just past that ridge," Tom pointed in a direction opposite of his house, ignoring me, "If you'd like to accompany us."

"Tom, I don't feel comfortable with-" I tried.

"Oh relax," he laughed, "Be a sport."

My jaw clenched and the woman tugged my arm in the direction she had been shown. Reluctantly, I went along with her and my friend. _Was this really happening?_ This was beyond okay. I was not going to pay for sex with a stranger _and_ do so with Tom at that. I opened my mouth to protest just as we neared the turn. It was the look on the wizard's face that kept me silent. He was amused...an expression typically reserved for when I misunderstood something.

 _First we need to fix it._  
 _She's a whore, but that will do._  
 _We, ourselves, are shady individuals..._

His previous statements repeated in my head. Shady people needing a whore in order to fix the locket before giving it away... _A horcrux? Was he going to turn it into a horcrux? Was that what he meant?_ If so, I didn't like the idea of him giving up such a thing to Abraxas' protection, whether or not he knew what it was he had been given. Then again, if Tom's horcrux scheme was found out, things within his own possession would be the first suspects so perhaps this increased its safety.

"Actually, here is fine," my companion stated, and stopped beside the outer wall of a lone building when we had come near the edge of town.

The woman spun around and grinned, letting me go and strutting toward Tom. She grabbed onto his shirt in a flirtatious effort to pull him close, only for him to reach up, clutching her wrists before flinging her into me. As her chest thudded against mine, her look shifted to concern for just a second as she quickly twisted and laid with her back to me.

"Like to play rough, boys?" she winked.

"My friend certainly does," Tom spoke plainly, his gaze rested on me.

Having already surmised what he was up to, I curled an arm around the woman's throat, pulling it tight until I heard her gasp become a choke. Initially, she didn't react negatively, but when it became clear the reason for my hold and she realized she could no longer make any sound, terror showed in her eyes.

"I always said you were a quick learner," Tom observed, his vision viewing me and the woman with equal attention.

"Do you know her at all?" I inquired.

"Only that she's a tramp who has lived here for as long as I am aware," he answered.

"I don't think that warrants killing her," I accused, "It's her body; she can do what she wants."

"Then why are you killing her?" his brow lifted, seeing that my grip had never lessened.

"Haven't yet," I retorted, "You're the one that needs to anyway, but I figured you would give me reasoning for it."

"I've shared with you the importance of the horcruxes," he continued, "You know what is needed for them. Would you rather destroy someone with a family or with important standing in society?"

I huffed, having to fight to keep the woman's struggles from succeeding, "The greater good, you're saying?"

Tom nodded, letting me continue and watching until the woman began weakening. Then, he lifted his wand and struck her dead. I removed my arms from her body and let it fall to the ground, gazing intently so that I could see she was entirely still.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Canon info: Salazar Slytherin's locket was made into a horcrux with the murder of an unspecified muggle tramp**.

 **I researched house-elves and it is unclear as to their lifespan, but they aren't immortal. There was a rumor about 200 years, but canon information includes house-elves who lived into their 600s (ie Kreacher). As well, there's nothing on when Dobby came to the Malfoys or his age.**


	30. Chapter 27: First Contact

_"You're not a wizard..."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"You're not a wizard," the woman repeated, standing motionless in the middle of the living room as I walked in. Her eyes were sullen, darkened with decades of worry._

 _"Mom, I-I'm," I approached her from the screen door. Upon seeing that I was outside my home back in Arkansas, there was only a moment of hesitation before I stepped inside, "I am a wizard though," I finally finished, both anger and hurt powering my unsteady voice, "I-I know magic now."_

 _"You're not a wizard..." she said once more in the same broken tone, though its volume had increased._

 _"Will you stop saying that?!" I cried, tears creeping down my cheeks, "Why are you intent on lying to me?"_

 _I stood only a foot from her when she spoke again, yelling this time and grabbing my wrist, "You're not a wizard! And you're not my son!"_

 _Her grip on my arm was intense, overpowering. She dug her fingers into its skin on the underside of my wrist, drawing blood. As she continued to press, I found myself forced to my knees, cowering under her inhuman strength._

 _"Kill me! Kill me to protect yourself!" she barked, "Do it again!"_

 _"Mom..." I sobbed._

 _Under any other circumstance, the rage inside me would have won. I would have killed her. Yet staring up at the woman with soaked eyes and a tear stained face...I just couldn't. I wasn't angry...I was defeated. There was no fight in me._

 _"Mom, please!" I cried, "Let me help! Let me do something!"_

 _Suddenly, she let go. I fell to the floor completely and when I lifted my head, we were in her bedroom. Slowly, I rose to my feet. The woman's body lay still on the mattress, situated comfortably as if sleeping...but I knew she was dead. I put one step forward, met with a vision of the floor before me disappearing. I pulled my foot back, gazing around the room to witness everything start vanishing. The furniture, the decor, the walls...gradually it was all gone and I was left standing in an empty space with the bed and Delilah's body. Then, I saw the banisters start to shake..._

 _"NO!" I leapt over the missing floor planks and landed atop the woman's legs in a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving too. I threw myself on her in a pathetic, one-sided hug, "Please stay...I'm sorry."_

 _I jumped upon feeling her touch my face, my gaze tearing up to see her soft eyes as she caressed my cheek, "Goodbye, Gerald."_

 _Immediately after the words left her lips, I felt an unbearable sting where her hand was. It burned worse than all the times I had been lit on fire and I couldn't refrain from jolting in response to the pain. I fell off the side of the bed, watching my mother move further and further out of my reach...until I couldn't see her or the bed at all. The nothingness around me was complete. Eventually, the sensation of falling was gone too...and a new sound came: a screech._

 _My hands instantly went to my ears to shield them from the piercing noise. Soon, however, the squeal lessened and morphed into something else. It sounded like...a voice. I dropped my arms to their sides and looked up. Red orbs glowed in front of me like eyes, beneath them was an animal's maw. In a low, distorted voice, it repeated itself more intelligebly._

 _"You're not a wizard._

I woke up with that familiar statement echoing in my brain. The feeling of emptiness I had in the dream quickly went away as I lay on my own mattress, staring at the ceiling...or at least the intensity of it did. It tapered off from being overwhelming and settled into the background. Nonetheless, the thoughts remained. _You're not a wizard..._ It was the last thing Delilah had said to me before...before I murdered her.

At the time, I was bewildered that she had stuck so fervently to her story despite the evidence all around that I absolutely knew otherwise. It had been the final thing to drive me over the edge. In a fit of fury, I had shifted, if only on the inside, and I killed her. Now though...I realized it wasn't cruel denial, it had been the start of her confession. The plain fact was...I _wasn't_ a wizard. I wasn't really human at all. I simply possessed the ability to look, talk, and act like them...but I was a demon, a beast.

 _You're not my son..._

I tried to ignore what the ghost of my mother had said, but it hurt too greatly. I was well aware that it had been my mind that concocted what I'd seen. Nevertheless, those words stayed with me just like the others. _Was I really her son?_ Whether she felt this way because of my betrayal or not, I began to wonder... If Gellert had called in my soul instead of letting a human spirit attach to this body, then was I just a being who had stolen her son's body before he could claim it?

Wait! That was it!

I jumped up from my bed and hurried to the desk, retrieving my father's book and flipping to the part where he'd begun going into detail regarding Necromancy. Unfortunately, he had begun by informing that there were only traces of the art in today's texts. Since it had been regarded as evil for hundreds of years if not longer, there wasn't much to be found out about it anymore. After gathering all he could on the subject, including visits to the same African and American tribes Tom had mentioned, Grindelwald had been forced to dabble with the magic on his own in order to learn. Unfor-well, probably fortunately, he had not made much progress. He'd been able to put together theories, but that was about it.

I clapped the book closed and took a deep breath. Getting up, I returned to the bed and sat, feet crossed in Indian-style, spine straightened and arms curled with hands upward in my lap. As I've said before, I'd never put much stock in psychics and ghost stories and the like. However, I decided on trying to meditate, since my father suggested that seers' power lay in their minds and not within traditional channels of magic, such as spells and potions. Necromancy was, at its base, claire abilities: communication and work with the dead, so...

A few moments passed and I found the position I was in quite uncomfortable. Surely if I was focused on this discomfort, I wouldn't be able to do anything with meditation. Therefore, I extended my legs, scoot my back against the headboard, and relaxed my pose. Closing my eyes again, I tried to concentrate. My brain conjured a picture of my demon form. It stood there, the rise and fall of its lungs seemingly labored even though the creature appeared at ease. It must have been the contrast in size between the large chest and thin stomach. Ignoring the pricking discouragement about how it was only an image, I fought to make it more real in my head. It was important that I could actually connect to something.

Ever so slowly, my physical senses started to numb and I felt I was falling into the blackness of the demon I had summoned. _Was it working?_ My heart beat faster, drawing my attention back to my body seated on the bed. _No! I had to stay focused on the spirit!_ I tried to calm and keep with it, but anxiety had overtaken my surge of excitement and made the demon before me fake again.

"Shit!" I complained out loud, opening my vision to see Tom leaning my doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice tired.

I didn't know what time it was, but daylight had not yet come, "I was...trying to meditate."

"Hm. Practicing your powers?"

I nodded.

"I take it you're having difficulty," he observed.

"Gee, what gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Besides your outburst?" he returned critically, pointing at my lap.

I looked down to where my hands lay. Typical attire, especially here in a country where it was colder than I was used to, consisted of long-sleeved shirts and often vests. While I slept, however, I would only wear underwear, unable to break the habit though it meant I had to use an extra blanket or sometimes resort to slipping a pair of pants on. Therefore, it was easy to see the dried blood on my wrist, the tiny bubbles of crimson still seeping from the wound I didn't know I had.

"Mom?" I breathed.

Tom's stance changed from casual to keenly interested and he strolled in, taking a seat at the desk. With a little prompting, it didn't take long to explain to him what had happened.

"So you thought you could connect to the realm of the dead and speak with your mother," the wizard summarized.

"Basically," I agreed, "Figured either way, I should start working more on these things."

"Definitely," my friend nodded, hand rubbing his chin in silent contemplation.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"It's just..." he lifted his gaze, "It seems to me your mother has already found you."

"The dream, you mean?"

"More than a dream," he raised a brow.

I was looking at my wrist again. The wound was fairly shallow, only enough to draw the plasma. It looked like the tips of dull knives had somehow broken the skin. If that was really her...then...

"You're saying she doesn't want to talk to me..." my shoulders slouched.

"Seems that way. It's not what you want to hear, but," he shrugged, you know me."

"Yeah...but I have to try and apologize to-"

"Apologize again, you mean," he corrected, "You've said you already tried."

"Yeah, but-"

Perhaps you should give it some time before you reach for her," the wizard continued to discourage.

"Why? Why wait? What if I can't find her because she's had time to venture from me?" I spitfired the questions as emotion started to surface.

"Two reasons," Tom scoffed, "It would give her spirit time to cool down and you time to hone your abilities before you jump into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Dangerous?" my brow furrowed, "You think she would try to harm me or something?"

"Do I need to point out your injury again?" he sighed, "Yes, I think it's possible. I also believe you could be the one to lose control and do damage or even get lost."

"Lost?" I repeated absentmindedly.

"You're tampering with the mind here. A connection to another realm. What if you lose that connection while you're exploring, but since you're more there than here, you find yourself stuck within that world instead of jolted back to this one?" he explained.

"I...I guess I don't think about that," my tone was sullen.

"This is what I meant when I told you I'm the type of person who has planned everything out, explored all angles before I act," Tom smirked.

I exhaled deeply, "Alright. I'll take it slow."

The wizard stood, "Great. And let me know what you're up to so you're not going it entirely alone. In case something happens."

"Sure," I nodded solemnly.

"I'm going back to sleep," the man informed as he strolled past me and through the door, "You probably should too."

Another nod that he likely didn't see. I watched him leave, then turned toward the window. It remained dark; I guess it was earlier than I had thought. I actually had anticipated it being the first of morning but maybe it hadn't been long since we retired in the first place. Well, I had retired, Tom had passed out after we created this new horcrux. He'd had the same reaction as before, though it seemed to pass faster. I'd left him alone after he'd stopped moving, waiting only a few moments to confirm that his temperature was in a safe range.

Seven. He wanted to split his soul seven times. That meant six horcruxes in total, with himself being the final piece. Apparently seven was a number of power within the magical community. It was used numerous times in recipes, found in hand movements for spells, even the discovery of new magic had seen the use of the number as part of the process, if one looked carefully enough. When he talked on the subject, Tom's eyes flickered with a strange gravity... It was like a core dedication to the idea, which was both interesting and intimidating and also...oddly attractive.

I sighed. A hopeless thing, I was. There was little romance in my heart, yet somehow I found myself curious as to allowing its light with Tom. Even moreso than with Ann, who had always appeared a definite possibility as a life partner. But I wouldn't. The man was not the kind for such things and despite knowing he wouldn't judge me for it, I would. Besides, I didn't want that sort of relationship with him; I only sometimes caught glimpses of the wizard which made him stand out like that. I guess I did like guys? But girls as well... _what exactly did that make me?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the record, the story doesn't focus on Gerald's exploration of his sexuality. However, there will be occasional comments like this in regards to it. Those who have read 'Harry Potter & the Dark Secret' will know that his sexuality was spoken on twice during the entire book. Once, when a half naked man had strolled out of his room:**

 _ **"Is he gay?" Ron whispered to Harry, not realizing the dark wizard could hear.**_

 _ **"No, he's not gay," Gerald smirked threateningly, "I'm simply up for anything."**_

 **Then later when he subtly flirted with Ron, handing him flowers during the aurors' test of his powers. So yes, Gerald is canonically pansexual, but this isn't the focus of his story.**


	31. Chapter 28: Adam

"Gerald, hi. H-how did you get this number?"

"I asked around. It wasn't too hard," I shrugged even though she couldn't see it over the phone, "After the other day, I figure there's no point in not calling to check on you."

"Thanks," Ann's smile was clear in her tone.

"Can...can we perhaps still get that coffee? I have a few things I need to tell you," I said.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. Do you know where the manor is?" she wondered, probably based on the fact that I had been able to get other information about the lord.

"Yeah, I do," I hesitated, not wanting to sound entirely like a creeper.

"Why don't you come by and pick me up?" she suggested.

"Uh," I inhaled sharply, "You want to walk all the way into town? Because I'm on foot."

"You can take a cab, silly," the woman laughed.

"Oh. I mean, I guess..." to be honest, I didn't have the money for taxi fare. I also really didn't want to have any awkward conversation with her fiance. This must have been extremely apparent though...

"I can pay for the cab," her voice grew soft, "And you don't have to worry about William. He's actually fine with it after...after what you said."

I could tell she was still trying to figure out if I had been lying about my partner or not. It didn't matter in the end, since I'd be informing her I wouldn't be able to see her much while I figured things out, but my mind was dithering on telling her the truth about it anyway.

"If you're sure... I just feel weird talking to him now," I recalled the man's comment concerning my being gay.

"I am. You can trust me that he isn't going to give you any grief," she assured, "He has plans today anyway. I doubt if he returns, it will be for long. Actually..." a new idea struck her, "We could just have our coffee in the garden. It would be better scenery and would save a trip."

I grinned, welcoming the thought of such a venue, "That sounds lovely. It would be nice to sit amongst nature instead."

Ann giggled, "I almost forgot: country boy."

I laughed, "Yeah. When should I come over?"

"Any time is fine."

"Then I'll head out now," I decided. She quickly agreed and the call soon ended. Tom was waiting on me when I turned from hanging up the phone, "Sound good?" I asked him.

"I must get the locket to Borgin and Burkes," he hummed, "You go on without me."

My brow furrowed, "Why the change?"

"You seem to be doing well. Your temper has been nigh nonexistent," he observed, "And you've already said you'd be fine."

I shrugged, "Alright. I anticipate being gone a few hours so..."

"If you take too long or I finish up first, I'll check in," the wizard nodded.

I returned the gesture before scurrying up the steps to make use of the mirror in my quarters. Making sure I was properly presented, I made my way down again, and outside where I apparated to London. Since Lou Ann assumed I was living somewhere in that area, I didn't have to worry too much about explaining my rapid travel. I simply hailed a taxi there and gave the driver Beimeir's address. It was a pleasant change of pace to be traveling in a car rather than magical means and definitely better than that dreaded cruise...

When the cab pulled up into the drive, I spotted Ann standing outside the front door, swaying back and forth as she watched us approach. The home was much more beautiful in the light of day than it had appeared the night I snuck up to its window to ensure the woman's safety. It appeared a lot cheerier than where I stayed in Little Hangleton which may have just been the difference in atmosphere. The small town was quite plain and bleak wheteas this area kept plenty of greenery. I expected her to come toward the vehicle to pay the man, but she simply gave him an underhanded wave as he parked. He nodded in response before turning to me and wishing a good day.

"It's so good to see you!" Ann threw her arms around me in a loose embrace when I neared her on the step.

I fumbled with reciprocating the hug, but somewhow managed. Even after what she'd witnessed of me, she was being so kind. The warmest beam smeared onto my face, remaining even as she let me go, "I'm happy to see you too."

She grinned and led us inside. Seeing all theses upscale houses was somewhat off-putting when I thought back to my own humble origins. Besides a well-off appearance, Malfoy Manor, Beimir's, ane even the smaller Riddle home, came with a certain lineage of wealth or influence or both. Ann's residence was definitely the most lively as we passed brightly decorated rooms and a few servants on our way to a pair of French doors which opened up to a beautiful patio lined with flowers and planters. Stepping out onto the stone ground, we strolled casually to an inlet with a glass table and steel seats lined in removable cushions.

"What a gorgeous yard," I complimented, looking around as the woman took a seat.

"Thank you," she accepted, "I very much like it myself."

There was a brief pause during which a woman dressed in typical maid's uniform appeared, taking instruction from Ann to prepare coffee for me and bring her a cup of tea. As she left, I commented that they needn't make any extra fuss to get me a different drink, but Ann ignored me and dove into our intended conversation instead.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" she asked, then gestured at a nearby chair, "Come sit."

I looked from her to the chair and relented, sitting down in it heavily, "About what happened. You never received a proper explanation."

Her expression flirted with solemnity, "That's not necessary. You're still my friend regardless, and it's clearly a sensitive subject."

"I appreciate your understanding, but...I need to tell you because I may not be around much at all," my own tone fell.

"Are you..." she leaned forward in her seat, coincidentally at the same time that the servant lady returned and set a tray before us on the table, removing the two mugs, and departing with the tray again, "Are you sick? Or in trouble?"

"No, no, it's not like that," I assured, reaching for the java, smiling to see that it was perfectly lightened, "You remembered how much crap I put in mine?"

"It's hard to forget," she laughed, "With how much it is. There's hardly any coffee left!"

A genuine smile covered my face, "I suppose so... No, I'm fine. I just...I can't risk losing control like that again. It's had some pretty bad repercussions before."

"Like what?" the woman wondered innocently as she sipped her tea.

"Um," I swallowed, thinking about Delilah. Ann knew my mom died...should I tell her I did it? No, that'd only push her away, "I've attacked the wrong people because they were in my path," I decided on, "In addition, every time I shift, I risk being found."

"Hm... I understand," she took another sip, "So what will you do?"

"Tom is helping me learn to control it," I informed, "I think we've already made progress, but to be on the safe side, I'm letting him monitor me closely for now."

"And you and Tom are..." she alluded.

"Uh," I chuckled awkwardly, "Not exactly."

Ann's eyes widened slightly, "But you do like him."

"I...I don't know. Not good with people, remember?" I pointed to myself mockingly, "Guess I don't really know how I fit in with them either..."

"Well," she gave a supportive beam and placed her hand on mine, which was resting with the coffee in my lap, "I'm here if you need help figuring things out. And you _will_ figure them out, so don't worry."

My eyes were glued to her hand cupped around mine for a few moments before I looked up and returned her affection, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Of course," her touch lingered a second more, then she leaned back in her chair again and took a drink.

I couldn't help but watch her as she sat there. She was a pretty woman indeed, relaxed in her usual sundress style clothing though today's color was pink. The array of flowers around us certainly complimented the look, however, more than anything, her steadfast accepting nature completed her beauty. I sighed again, _you've got a problem, boy._

Suddenly, a high pitched squeak sounded, ending as soon as it came. Momentarily, I thought it was the demon in my head, causing my palms to sweat, but Ann had heard it too. Her neck twisted to look at something behind us before she stood and walked to the source of the noise. Somehow, I had neglected to see the small cage amidst the bushes to our rear.

"Is that...a rat?" my brow furrowed.

"Yeah," she answered, stopping in front of the bars, "His name's Adam. William bought him at the store for me, but the poor thing doesn't seem to be very social."

"A pet rat doesn't seem very usual," I commented.

"You're one to talk about normal," she jabbed playfully.

I opened my mouth with a retort yet only said, "Good point."

"They are though, actually," she continued, carefully holding her finger up to the cage, "Pet rats have been very common for I think it's been fifty years now? I can't recall exactly. Here in Europe, anyway."

"Oh. I wasn't aware," I shrugged, "Why is he outside?"

"I thought the weather might cheer him up... I guess it hasn't," she observed sullenly.

Rising from my spot, I went over to the rodent as well. He didn't seem angry, despite sniffing furiously at Ann's offered finger. I matched her motion and he instantly leapt to smell me instead, "Can I hold him?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," the woman spoke with an uncertain tone, "He's already bitten me and one of the servants."

"I'm not afraid of a little bite," I laughed.

"I just meant..." she trailed off.

"Oh," I picked up on her concern, "That's not going to upset me, which is what it takes for... _that_ to happen."

"Alright, then go ahead," she smiled, trusting me.

I reached and quickly undid the metal lock, letting the door fall open. Adam immediately stuck his head out, his little nose in a constant vibration as he felt out this new path. Turning my hand palm up, I gave it to the rat who curled tiny fingers around the side of my pinky and placed a paw on the inside of my knuckles. Just a slight movement of my hand caused him to jerk away, but the moment I was still again, he returned. After about two or three minutes, he actually crept completely onto my hand and let me pull him close to my chest.

"Wow, that's the nicest he's ever been," a new voice drew our attention. It was Lord Beirmir.

"William!" Ann grinned, walking around me and to her fiance to exchange a kiss.

"Hello, my love," he greeted her, gaze soon coming to me, "Gerald, good to see you again."

"Likewise," I replied, desperately trying to be polite, "Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"It's no bother," he nodded, "I did want Ann to make friends so she wouldn't be alone here. I'll admit you're not what I expected, but oh well," he grinned.

"Th-thanks," I responded awkwardly.

"I had to stop by for a few papers I had forgotten," the man was speaking to Ann again, "Just wanted to poke my head in and say hello."

"Thanks, dear," she pecked his cheek, "Gerald only got here maybe twenty minutes ago. We decided to take tea here rather thanking town."

"That does sound better," he grinned, "Well, I'll be off now. Take care."

"You too."

Then the lord disappeared and Ann made her way back to see Adam had crawled up onto my shoulder. She reached out to pet him, only for the rodent to snap at her finger. Pulling away, she suggested, "Why don't you take him with you?"

"The rat?" I concluded.

"Yeah," she confirmed, "He actually likes you. Maybe you can get him to calm down around people."

"I," my sight cut to the side at the rodent curled around my neck, "I guess I can try, but I don't want to take your pet."

"He won't let me give him any attention so there's really no point in me keeping him when he's obviously happy with your company," she explained, "Besides, since you said you won't be around much, you're gonna need another friend."

I grinned, "Alright."

We sat back down and spent the next couple of hours chatting. I didn't share too much more about what I was. I definitely didn't talk about wizard stuff. Moreover, the dialogue was about how I would keep in touch through phone and warning her that due to the precariousness of the situation, I might vanish altogether. She didn't seem happy about that idea, but didn't harp on it other than to say she believed I could handle whatever was thrown at me and I'd be okay. When the date ended and I began to head home, I found that I was ecstatic to have Adam with me. It was like taking a piece of Ann's kindness along, a tiny ray of hope every time I looked at his little face.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So my idea behind Gerald's pet rats over the years is that they'll all be based on rats that I've had. I bred rats for 6 years and have kept them for 8. Adam was my first rat and while he loved people, he was mean to other animals. He was also special needs. He had a serious infection in the brain that left him with a neurological condition which made him have trouble with balance and orientation.**


	32. Chapter 29: 1958

"I never thought I'd see you so happy to leave America," Tom observed without expression.

I shrugged, not really paying him attention as we departed the harbor. It had been seven years since we had met and he'd taught me magic; six years since I had murdered Delilah and met Lou Ann; five years since I had spoken to the muggle woman; and four years since we had been in Britain. To be honest, I wasn't really happy about leaving my homeland again; it was just that I was glad to be settling down.

For the past four years, Tom had drug us all around the world. We'd been to most every country in Europe, briefly visited Australia, spent the least amount of time in Africa and South America, and in Russia, we had stayed the largest part of our 'business' trip. America was the last stop on this venture. I had actually ditched my companion for the span of a few weeks to visit my mother's grave. I'd managed to secure the rights to the property where I'd buried her which was mildly difficult.

After discovering that my home in Arkansas had been ravaged when I'd conveniently come up missing during a murder investigation in which I was a person of interest. Nonetheless, I still technically owned the cabin. It had taken some doing, but I was able to find the deed. Obviously, I wasn't going to reveal my identity, so I had crafted Polyjuice potion of some random beggar and disguised myself. Then, I had produced the deed to an auction house, convincing them to buy it at a cheap price instead of entering me into the auction itself. This had provided a good deal of the amount needed to purchase the Washington property; the rest I gathered by mugging a politician, making another batch of polyjuice potion, and helping myself to his bank account. I knew that it ran its own risks, but working with Tom had taught me many proper ways of avoiding magical law.

Lord Voldemort.

Tom had, in recent years, fashioned the new name. It sounded nice, I guess, and I understood his reasoning in not wishing to keep the name Riddle. His father had abandoned him and his mother before Tom was even born, simply because he found out his spouse was a witch. Another reason he had trouble with muggles. Such cruel judgement was a hard thing to forgive. Even so, I had trouble calling him by it. I certainly wasn't going to refer to him as 'Lord' anything. He wasn't pleased with my refusal to use it, but I'll get to that later.

The reason for all this traveling was to gather more supporters as well as arranging 'incidents' to serve as examples of Tom's dedication and power. Apparently, I had a proper teacher in him. I knew personally, I'd always viewed him as an expert in magic: of elite intelligence and ruthlessness. However, I never realized that when he showed himself, this was how others in the magical community saw him as well. It was both daunting and encouraging at the same time. Of course, I had been in the background with all of these. I'll admit that this would have bothered me, if it weren't for how prior events had panned out. For example, Abraxas was the only other member of the following who knew who and what I was. The latter of which, he found out by accident...

Try as I might to ignore the overwhelming distaste for Malfoy, my aversion to working with him was always apparent. After he'd learned I was a pure-blood wizard, it seemed that he attempted to see past his own similar feelings toward me. It was as if suddenly, that fact made me worthy of another chance or some shit. Even so, my attitude persisted, therefore his did as well. It had become a regular thing for him to poke at me, making offhand remarks about this, that, and the other with the sole point of annoying me. Normally, I could keep cool and mostly ignore his comments. It wasn't like we spent very much time together, so I always reminded myself that it wouldn't be long until he was gone. However, there was one day about five years ago where we remained in each other's presence for an extended period. In fact, we were at Malfoy Manor.

"You're quite the loyal puppy, aren't you?" Abraxas tilted his chin at me.

I cut my gaze at him, yet stayed where I was standing in front of the large window within the stone room. I had been staring at the bleak atmosphere outside for several minutes, desperately trying to relax. Tom had disappeared going on an hour ago, leaving me alone with Malfoy, knowing how much I hated him. And yes, I had stayed because I had been told to. My friend had assured the both of us that he would return swiftly to finish up matters. He had gone to attend to...something about retrieving a bit of information which he'd neglected to bring with him to this meeting of ours. In all honesty, I'd been growing worried about him, thinking perhaps something had gone wrong.

"You know," the wizard stood from his chair, "I find it incredibly interesting that you're perfectly okay with remaining in the shadows. How is it you're unbothered to be so neglected by your dear friend?"

I continued to ignore him. _Just a little longer and I can leave..._

Abraxas strolled closer to where I stood, "Don't get me wrong. He's definitely a man worthy of your respect. However..." the wizard took a spot directly to my side, gazing out the glass just as I was, "You put trust in him somewhat blindly, don't you?"

"I have good reason for trusting him and playing the role I do," I growled, turning to look at him, "Reason I need not explain to you."

"Calm down, there," he soothed sarcastically, "I'm only saying that there are some things that must seem strange to you."

"Pray tell what those would be," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only person who knows you're part of this matter, yes?"

"So?" I retorted.

"So, why do you think that is? Why go through all the trouble to keep you hidden, then allow me this knowledge?" Malfoy mused.

"He trusts you more than I do; I'll say that," I huffed, not really caring to think on his little mind games.

"Yes, but you don't trust anyone, do you?" he scoffed, "Gerald, I know you're a more intricate part to his plan or there would be no reason for secrecy."

"What do you want, Abraxas?" I rotated so that my entire body faced him, "You _know_ why I'm here. That I help with creating the horcruxes, so what the fuck is the point of this conversation?"

"To get you to think, you daft dolt!" the wizard almost barked, "Knowledge is power, Gerald. I know about you because he used you as leverage to gain my continued interest. I am a man of many connections. Knowing about his most secret contact was his barter for my participation...insurance, you may say."

"You say that as if it makes a fucking difference in anything!" I was in a full rage at that point. I didn't know if what he was saying was true and in the end, it didn't matter except to know I was left in the dark. If it had been something else, I'd have understood. But since it had to do with me personally...

"Get your hands off me!" Malfoy growled, pushing me away from him.

My mind hadn't even realized that I had grabbed him. I suppose with the close proximity, it was just natural instinct for me to reach out at the man frustrating me. I actually let go the second he voiced the complaint, but when he subsequentially put his hands on my chest to shove me, the fury escalated. I had done a damn good job of progressing in my talents, considering I had been been in a tireless cycle of working a manual labor job in London and keeping up with everything Tom needed or wanted me for, with practicing my magic in between. Nonetheless, my time in the company of others was few, including with Lou Ann who I mainly only conversed with over the phone. So it shouldn't have been a complete surprise when I began shifting into my demon form.

Although I retained awareness of the ordeal, I still didn't keep control of the change or of my following actions. I remember the look of shock and terror on Abraxas' face as I grew taller, sprouting spikes and my usually soft blue eyes becoming a glowing red. It would have been a pleasing sight if it weren't for my lack of control and how easily I might fuck things up with what I'd do next...if I hadn't already messed them up with this simple revelation. On my end, I was pretty much physically safe. Malfoy likely wouldn't use the killing curse in order to stay in good favor with his new Lord, but even if he did, it wouldn't affect me while I was like this. It would take more brutal tactics to take me down...or very powerful light magic.

The moment the wizard lifted his wand and I began approaching him, Tom returned. _Excellent fucking timing._ As before, he spoke to me in Greek, the only thing that the demon seemed to respond positively to. He ordered me to relax, to stand down...and I actually listened...all of me. It was Abraxas yelling in indignation that agitated me again. It was the most influence I'd ever had over my body while in my true form. I glared at the white haired wizard before turning a disgruntled sniff at the other, then jumped through the window, shattering its glass as I shifted back into my human form midair on the other side. When I felt the sensation of falling, I spun into disapparation, finding myself outside Lord Beirmir's mansion.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" I screamed at myself, pacing back and forth in the gravel drive while clutching desperately to my hair.

"Mister Davis?" the abrupt voice startled me and I jumped. Sitting across the road was one of their gardeners. He seemed to have been focused on the bed of flowers lining that side of the way before I had begun cursing. "You gave me a start. I didn't see you walk up. Are you alright?"

His ignorance was fortunate. Surely he figured I had trekked to the manor on foot instead of taking a cab this time, "Y-yeah...I just forgot to bring something I had for Ann."

"Oh, well, you can always come back," he offered a supportive smile, "I know she'll welcome the company. She's missed your visits. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It was nothing against the man; I understood he was being kind, but I was far too aggravated for handling this chitchat. Instead, I kept on toward the residence. It wasn't like I could just disappear now. The guy knew I'd been here. If I left and it didn't come off as suspicious, it'd upset Ann at the very least. It _had_ been awhile...about three months since I'd actually seen her in person. We typically would spend the time at her home. It was a comfortable and known environment and less of a beg for trouble. I barely registered that the caretaker had called one final thing after me, informing that Ann was reading in the garden.

"Gerald?" Ann dropped her book as I neared, "I didn't know you were coming," she looked delighted at first until getting a better glance at my sullen demeanor and adding it to my unplanned appearance, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

I took hold of her wrists as she reached out to hug me, "Don't...just don't touch me right now."

She relented, allowing my grasp without pushing or pulling and waiting for me to let go before responding, "Okay. Why don't you sit down? I can send for some coffee-"

"No," I interrupted, my voice cold, "I'm fine."

"You're fighting it, aren't you?" she whispered.

All I could do was hang my head and nod, still refusing to take the offered seat.

"Okay," she spoke in a calm, level tone while returning to her own chair, "What can I do?"

I paused, then shook my head from side to side.

"Is my talking bothering you?" she wondered.

I thought about it for a minute, then shook again.

"Then perhaps a bit of good news would cheer you up," she carried on, "You know that William and I have been wanting children? The doctor visited a few days ago and...well, the rabbit done died."

I lifted my gaze to see the woman smiling sheepishly, "You're with child?" I breathed.

She nodded happily.

"That's...that's fantastic," I said truthfully, though no emotion showed on my face or in my voice. Surprisingly enough, I felt the vibrations inside my skull of the monster trying to claw its way out lessen ever so slightly. I hadn't any experience with kids, but I was excited for her and for the chance to be a sort of surrogate uncle. That was...until she shared the next piece of the story.

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Delilah. Hunter, if it's a boy... That's your middle name, right?" she retained a joyful grin.

It shouldn't have, but hearing this sentiment angered me. No, it wasn't exactly anger either...it was...dread? Self-loathing? The idea of the child being associated so intimately with me was disheartening. I couldn't stand the thought of being any sort of influence to him...her... An uncle? Me? Who was I kidding. I'd never fit into such an ideal.

"Gerald?" the mother picked up on the shift in mood.

I began shaking my head violently, staring blankly at her. The claws were back...my brain was leaving me, replaced by an overwhelming fog, an unbearable pressure that was going to break through if I didn't get out of there because I knew I couldn't stop it.

Ann was standing again, slowly strolling towards me, "Gerald, it's okay. You're in control. You can keep control. Nothing's wrong. You're safe."

Despite speaking each statement slowly, being careful not to rush for fear of sounding afraid or causing further stress within me, I only heard them as a hurried string of lies. Hands on my head again, I pressed my palms tightly on either side of my skull, desperate to keep from releasing the beast. I became vaguely aware of hands slipping up my sides as Ann attempted to pull me into a hug.

"OCHI!" I screeched, the Greek protest slipping out unwillingly as I shoved the woman away from me. Looking up, I saw that the force of the push had sent her to trip over her chair, hitting the ground hard on her ass.

And that was it. The last time I'd ever seen Ann. It would be the final time I'd ever speak to her, but I did plan on seeing her again...even if just once to see if she had delivered safely. I'd only not let her know I was there. At that moment, I had decided my relationship with her was too selfish. I was putting her and her family in danger...her happiness in danger and for what? Because I liked that she had been nice to me? Everything I shared with her was shallow. She knew very little truth to me. Even if she allowed it, she deserved better friends. I'd even quit my job so she couldn't find me. If she knew the full truth, that kindness would vanish anyway.

"Let's just go," I muttered to Tom when my mind finally returned to the present, and then huffed away from the boat and started the journey back to Little Hangleton.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ready for another history lesson? This might be a bit disturbing, but in the 1950s era, home pregnancy test wasn't a thing. Actually, it was common practice to take a urine sample and inject it into a rabbit. If the rabbit died, that meant the woman was pregnant. Hence the phrase 'the rabbit done died.' How lovely.**

 **Ochi = No**


	33. Chapter 30: Mother

I hissed at the pain under my tattoo. Tom had been calling me incessantly for the last twenty minutes. I knew he'd be pissed when I finally showed up, but I couldn't care less. It could be important though somehow I doubted it so instead, I kept my eyes trained toward the ground. I had been hovering a good distance above the Beimir mansion, cloaked to keep me hidden from muggle and magical eyes. Ann was outside in the garden, taking a break from chasing after the four year old I had heard her call 'Patrick.'

I had mixed feelings when I realized she hadn't kept with her plan to name him after me. In the end, I figured her husband didn't like the name or its source, but even if that wasn't the case, I didn't blame her for not using it. Not after I had shoved her and her unborn child to the ground and promptly vanished for five _years_. I did wonder what she thought had happened to me. Maybe she thought I'd been caught by whoever it was I'd told her I was hiding from; maybe she thought I'd died; maybe she didn't care. She seemed happy either way and that was all that mattered.

As I turned to leave, I heard a new voice on the scene and gave it my attention once more, "Patrick Hunter Beimir!" the boy's father insincerely reprimanded, "Are you giving your mother a hard time?"

I paused, my heart fluttering at the sound of his full name...of _my_ name. For a moment, I stared blankly at the family, unsure of what I was feeling yet after a few seconds, my lips curled into a content grin. _She did still care._ "Fuck," I growled when the burning under the ink in my left forearm returned, "Yeah, I'm coming. Asshole..."

Reluctantly, I made my way back to Little Hangleton and strolled inside Riddle Manor. I was greeted by Nagini who slithered up to my side, hissing something I didn't understand. I hated that fucking snake. Tom had picked her up somewhere in Albania and she had been close by his side ever since. Admittedly, I never had a problem with her until she bit Adam's head off when we were in America. With its breed, it would have been normal for the serpent to swallow the rat whole, but instead, she bit his damn head off and let his body flop around without doing anything except watching. This was a feat, considering her enormous size compared to his, and spoke to me that the only reason she had done it was to be cruel or amuse herself.

Naturally, I didn't take kindly to this. Nagini saw me coming though and lunged at me, sinking fangs into one arm as I twisted and grabbed the sides of her head with the other. I then proceeded to stomp on her body until an area of it was sufficiently flattened. It had to be excruciating, but ask me if I cared. She had _murdered_ my baby, my last connection to Ann not a year after I had left the woman. I might have gotten over it if she had been of lesser intelligence or was in need of food. Since this was clearly not so, I'd held an unmovable grudge. She was only alive now because Tom had gotten to her in time and healed her. That was when I had left to procure the site of my mother's grave, leaving my friend to grow furious in my absence. Kind of like he was right now.

"What do you need?" I asked grumpily.

The wizard stared at me, fuming just below his placid demeanor, "You know I despise being ignored."

Nagini slithered around me, speaking something in parseltongue that I had come to know as an insult for the length and the way she said it alone. I didn't know exactly what it meant, but since she also didn't understand Greek and Tom wasn't of the mind to translate for either of us, I had made it a habit of calling her 'poutsos' every time she did this.

"Enough," Tom huffed as if frustrated with bickering children, "Where were you?"

I continued scowling at him, refusing to answer. He had to know anyway.

"Gerald," he spoke harshly, taking a step forward.

I didn't want to tell him if for just for the simple principle of the matter. However, the ruthlessness I once admired now gave me pause. If he felt I was favoring the woman over him, I couldn't say with any certainty that he wouldn't harm her or cause trouble to spite me.,"I just wanted to see if Ann had given birth," I finally relented.

"And this was more important than what we've been working for? What you committed yourself to well before you even met her?" he accused.

"No," I exhaled heavily, "I only knew it would take a minute and that I could get back here quickly."

"Half an hour later..." he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you were in danger, you couldn't have kept calling for me, could you of?" I retorted.

"I might have been stranded without my wand, possibly with grave injuries," he pressed.

"You look fine to me," I challenged the man whose nose was nearly touching mine, "Perhaps if you didn't cry wolf so much, I'd take your calls more seriously."

His vision narrowed at me before stepping off to the side to begin walking away, "Take heed, Gerald."

"Sure thing, _Tom_ ," I had taken to avoiding use of his name altogether, yet deliberately hit it hard the second he had turned, knowing it would cause the rest of his control to shatter.

The wizard lifted his forearm to my neck, using it to force me against the wall. In the past, I wouldn't have been able to refrain from reciprocating the attack, but things were different now and I simply kept my gaze locked on him as he pressed into me, barring his teeth, "Be careful with what you do. The consequences could be disastrous."

"Oh I'm aware," I seethed, "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

Tom's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to gather some sort of appropriate response, clearly agitated that his threats weren't affecting me. After creating the fifth horcrux, the wizard had become much less stable. It seemed that it had taken all his strength to keep his normal attitude with each new horcux, but it was the last which had been his breaking point. The worst part of it all was he didn't realize the change. I had tried to point it out to him and he just never saw it, always had some sort of excuse or avoided acknowledging my comments altogether.

My loyalty to him as a friend remained; it was something I couldn't see ever revoking and I did my best to understand that as a friend, it was my job to keep him as stable as possible. We both knew the risks of splitting the soul and since I had gone along with it, believed in his cause...I was as much responsible for the outcome as he was. Nonetheless, I found it difficult to get along with him these days, justifying provoking him as attempts to make his mind dawn with the fact that I was right about how he had been affected.

Slowly, he let me go, a devious smirk replacing the unhinged expression, "You might not be concerned with what happens to you...but I know what you care about. Don't let it happen again," he warned, letting his stern look linger so that his meaning fully set with me before he strolled away, Nagini at his heels.

Once he was out of sight, I marched through the front door of the manor again, disapparating without bothering to make sure I was in the clear. I found myself back in London, inquiring as to where I could find a pet shop. There, I was pleased to find a cage with a handful of rats, all of which were completely white with red eyes except for one who was lacking of any hair, though he was just as fat as the rest.

"Evening, sir? Can I help you?" a woman approached me with a friendly smile.

"I'd like to buy that bald rat there," I nodded at the enclosure.

"Certainly. I will get you a box," she gave a slight bow, disappearing behind the counter on the other side of the room and quickly returning, "Will he be pet or food?"

"Pet," I muttered, my eyes never leaving the creature grooming himself behind the bars, "I hate snakes."

"Well, in that case, could I interest you in-"

"No," I twisted to face her, "Just him. Thank you."

Her smile faded, lips quivering in hesitation before it came back, "Of course."

It didn't take long for her to put him in the container and ring me up after seeing that I wasn't in the mood for any pleasantries. I handed her the cash and retrieved my new companion, instantly removing him from the cardboard once outside. I placed the plump rodent on my shoulder, leaving the box on the store's doorstep.

"Come on, Patrick," I stroked his back as we walked away, "We have work to do."

I didn't think Tom would make good on his word unless I broke the simple contract and ignored him again. Nevertheless, it was my intent to make sure the Beimir family was as protected from his as I could. Using a cocktail of different charms on Patrick, I ensured that the sight of him was concealed from the reptile's senses. This meant making sure he gave off no heat signature or smell. Physical sight wasn't as important, but I covered that too. Honestly, if Nagini tried to harm another one of my rats, I would succeed in destroying her. Even so, like most other living creatures, she retained a sense of self-preservation and it was abundantly clear that I was stronger than her. She didn't even taunt me unless Tom was close by.

The rest of the night was spent in my room, conjuring a necromantic curse upon a few very special items I had kept contained within an oak box about the size a pint of milk. After Adam had passed, I'd severed his tail and feet, then cleaned the flesh and organs from the rest of him, collecting the bones with the intact tail and paws. I didn't have a solid reason for doing so at the time. It wasn't until today that a use for the remains struck me.

I had previously had some success with tapping into the realm of the dead, though I never searched for my mother. In the end, I was afraid to confront her and convinced myself that Tom was right about her not wishing to see me. I had conjured Inferi for various schemes these past few years as well and these things, in addition to the horcrux magic, if you wanted to include it, were the only times I'd actually tapped my specific skill set. Staring at the fragments of the tiny corpse before me, I held my hand above them and closed my eyes...connecting to the spiritual world.

Chanting indiscriminate Greek, I called out for the help of a nurturing figure...a mother, a father, an aunt...hell, I'd be fine with a grizzly bear, just anyone willing to lend their aid in protecting Ann and her child. I could feel pricks of energy against my being and could see flickers of light and colors within my mind- a sign that I had drawn the attention of others. None of them stopped or spoke to me for a while. I had become aware that often times, I'd receive sniffs from curious creatures before anything actually showed itself to me.

For nearly forty minutes, I sat there, desperate for the spell to work. I was still a novice without the strength to jump into that realm fully to see it better myself and I hadn't the power to force anyone to comply with my wishes...yet. This left me more or less sending a message out and hoping for an answer. It wasn't lost on me that human bones would make for a stronger spell, however it was my intuition that said the link that Adam was between me and Ann would speak positively.

I had decided to rest for a while since the process was draining, when a familiar face showed, accompanied by a known voice, "Hello, Gerald," the witch was smiling at me.

"Mom?" I breathed.

"You really shouldn't be dabbling with this stuff, my son," her grin fell as she sighed.

"Mom, I...I'm..."

"Don't worry about it, dear," she stepped closer, her white hand reaching to caress my cheek, "I know it wasn't your fault. I should have prepared you instead of hiding you."

"No, you didn't...I mean..." I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Sh. Who's this mother you're trying to protect?" she asked.

"She...I tried to remove myself from her life so I wouldn't hurt them, but...I'm afraid Tom might end up doing so anyway," I admitted.

"Then why aren't you trying to stop him instead of doing this?" the ghost wondered.

"Because...because I..." my heart panged with guilt...I couldn't bring myself to answer.

"I see...you've made him your master..." her voice trailed off.

"It's not like that!" I pleaded, "I...I hit her when she was pregnant! I shifted in front of her twice and again with another man. You weren't the only person I killed!" I cried, "I didn't know what else to do...ever since...ever since I gave him control, I haven't had a problem with the demon...with my anger..."

The etheral form of Delilah let out a heavy exhale.

"I can't hurt him directly," I mumbled in defeat, hanging my head, "But I can't let them get hurt either."

"Gerald," the woman had crouched down next to me, "I'll make this deal with you. I'll protect them until that box and its contents decay," she placed a hand on my chin and tilted it upward, "But you have to do something for me. You have to remember that no matter what you've been told...YOU have your own will. If you fight, if you really fight, you can overcome any restrictions you think you might have."

I opened my mouth to protest, tears slipping down the side of my face, but suddenly, I was alone again, back in my room. On the floor in front of me, Adam's remains glowed with a hint of the white energy that had created my mother's form...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: IRL Adam did die by getting his half his face bitten off, but it was by a Jack Russell Terrier hence why, like Gerald is with snakes, I don't really like that breed of dog anymore. I threatened to kill him, but I never actually hurt him. He was a dog, after all... I do love snakes though. Here is IRL Patrick. He was a hairless fancy rat (not to be confused with hairless/naked mole rats) who had two furry brothers named Neil and Harris. Haha see what I did there? Neil Patrick Harris because...oh nevermind ._.**

 **Another tidbit: I know it is common to refer to the all white rats with red eyes as albino, but as a breeder, I will inform you that this is inaccurate. White rats with red eyes (REW rats) or white rats with pink eyes (PEW rats) aren't lacking melanin. Just like polar bears aren't albinos; this is simply the color of the breed. It is the pink/red eyes that make people confuse them as albinos, but rats of other colors can have red/pink eyes as well. It's simply a rat thing. It's also pretty common for rats to have two different colored eyes (this is called odd-eyed). And rat tears are red. THE MORE YOU KNOW! :D**


	34. Chapter 31: 1967

"From what you've told me, Dumbledore isn't going to just let you snoop around the castle," I observed as Tom began explaining his plan to me, "Whether he recognizes you or not."

"Which is why you'll be the one doing the searching. Applying for the job is simply an excuse to get you within the gates," the wizard stated plainly.

"I'm not much of one for stealth," I shrugged.

"You do a pretty good job of blending in," he smirked, "Two other things you have going for you are your appearance and the fact that homenum revelio doesn't work on you."

I glanced over his shoulder and peered at myself in the mirror he'd been straightening his tie in front of. Forty-two years old now and I had retained the same appearance I had since I was twenty. On one hand, it was nice to have not aged, yet on the other, seeing those around me age was caused a sting of uncertainty. _Was my lifespan extremely extended or was I immortal? Would everyone I knew die around me, leaving me alone in an entirely new world every few generations?_ My only comfort lie in the horcruxes. Because of them, my friend would remain alive forever. Therefore, as long as I protected the horcruxes, I'd never be alone. I looked over to Tom's reflection. With each horcrux, his appearance had changed. This and his own years made him barely recognizable as the young man I had met so long ago.

"You could easily pass as a student per your longevity and stature alone," the wizard turned to face me, "The disillusionment charm will work well, just time your movements around when there is the least activity. If the charm fails, you'll be in Gryffindor house robes. Pretend to be a student unless approached by Dumbledore himself. Then get out immediately."

"Apparation doesn't work within the school and Dumbledore is a considerably talented wizard," I mused, "How do you propose I evade him?"

"Will you never gain an appropriate amount of self-confidence?" Tom accused.

"I'm confident in what I _can_ do, but I'm also aware of what I _cannot,_ " I retorted, "My talents do not lie within offensive or even defensive magic. To him, it would likely equate to a challenge from a student."

"Then I suggest you figure out how to use your skills to your advantage should the need arise," the man's eyebrow arched, "There are some things even the great Dumbledore does not know. Remember if he sees you, that's adding a powerful enemy to the list of few who know your face, so don't hesitate to use whatever force you require."

I hesitated, "Don't think your reason for choosing me for this task escapes me. I'm the only one without known association to you or the wizarding community and hardly one to muggle society either. It's to save your hide and that of your precious Knights."

"Don't forget that young Lucius will be present as well, should you have need of assistance," he glared before twisting and strolling away.

 _Great. Another Malfoy..._ I complained quietly as I followed after him. Our relationship had delved down into a level of complacency. Not completely pleasant yet not a constant source of stress as it had been for the longest. We still fought occasionally, he was still a prick, and I was still his loyal dog. I couldn't help it. Regardless of things that might have happened between us, I found myself utterly incapable of betraying him. Yes, literally turning my back on him was impossible because due to his position over me, but even the simple thought of it was disagreeable...for as much as I tried to view him as an emotionless control freak deserving of my hatred, I still saw merit in his amazing dedication to the cause he believed would better the world.

Whether I doubted the nobility of the plan these days or its outcome was irrelevant. Evil? Ruthless? Unstable? Maybe. At this point in my life, my concern for these things had become nigh nonexistent. In the end, there was me and what I cared about. It was a short list and it might not sit well others, but that was the point-what they thought didn't matter, _they_ didn't matter. Especially if I was to be as long for this world as it seemed I would, I couldn't worry myself with the plethora of wars that would come and go. I had to focus on my own shit.

Currently, that meant being part of Tom's mission and keeping the fragments of his soul safe. He was my friend. Good and evil were moot so morality was no longer a contributing factor in explaining myself. I felt what I felt and I cared for the wizard. I wanted his company. Were his reasons for keeping me around selfish? Yes. To some degree, I'd always known our relationship was based on mutual gain. And as I said, my brain had done away with human reason. I wanted what I wanted. Selfishness was the only way to survive, to thrive, so how could I judge him for acting the same way?

I was thrilled to see Hogwarts in person for the first time. My childish excitement was something I had never seemed to outgrow and I figured there was no use in denying it since there would come a point in my long life where I would have seen everything, nothing would be new. Well, unless I was killed before then. Apparation didn't work within the walls, but we were able to use the magic to get just outside the gates. I had disillusioned myself before we left, so that it appeared Tom was on his own. There, we were let through by a man I immediately recognized.

"Good morning, Hagrid," my companion's voice was thick.

"M-morning, Mister Voldemort," the half-giant spoke hesitantly.

"It's _Lord_ Voldemort," the wizard pointed haughtily.

The groundskeeper mumbled something outwardly apologetic without using the new title. I couldn't help a grin as I refrained chuckling behind the two, listening in on the conversation. Friend or enemy, it was hilarious to see his new identity disregarded in the same manner I had done. Tom was clearly peeved, yet doing well not to act aggressively.I had already been informed that Hagrid had been given this post at the school when the new headmaster had been appointed. So it didn't surprise me to see him, it was only an awkward scenario, knowing the pair's history, though I wondered if the giant was aware of who he was escorting. Either way, Tom was shown in and toward Dumbledore's office and I lingered behind in the hall with Hagrid, watching the gargoyle spin away for the wizard, then return once he had ascended the spiral staircase.

The giant suddenly sighed and rotated, making heavy paces back the way he had come. I moved to the side as he neared, waiting until he was a good distance from me before glancing down both sides of the corridor and deciding to keep on going past the headmaster's office. Tom had shared with me a basic outline of the school's inner structure. The problem was that several aspects of the building constantly changed. One of which I came to soon after: a massive block of interchanging flights of steps.

 _Holy shit._ Shrugging it off, I placed my foot on the the first section I came to and was immediately greeted by it moving beneath me. _Well that's disorienting..._ I kept upward as it slid into its next position, doing my best to ignore the multitude of animated paintings as I hurried up the next section, then ducked into the first opening I came to. The sword of Gryffindor could be anywhere in the castle, but the most obvious place to check was in the house for which it was named.

Classes let out as I made it halfway down the hall, sending me into my first panic. Passing myself off as a student was a last resort since my prime objective was to remain hidden from any magical eyes whatsoever. Before any of their gazes were cast too intently in my direction, I propelled myself into the air at an angle with ascendio, and grabbed hold of one of the banisters above me. Pulling myself upward so that I could curl my torso over the wood, I gave silent thanks that unlike a lot of wizards, I still focused on keeping my physical strength. It was amusing to watch all the kids hustle about their day, some excited and some obviously annoyed or tired.

I had never attended school myself. Delilah taught me at home until I was about fourteen when I started working at various oddjobs, doing a lot of grunt work and factory lines. Even though a generation had passed since that time, I had to believe that the scene I was observing was what it would have been like had I ever been a student myself. Perhaps a little less crowded...Hogwarts was fucking huge with families from several countries sending their children here to study. It was a bit unsettling to remember that each and every one of the teens I saw were young wizards and witches. I had tried for the longest not to let my personal experience with wizards taint my view of all of them, as Tom's had concerning muggles, but at some point, I gave up. They all set me on edge and I didn't trust them.

Soon, the crowd dispersed and I was alone once more. Carefully, I inched my way off of the banister and let myself fall to the floor, instantly glancing all around to be sure nobody had heard my feet thud. Confident I had remained undetected, I continued on my way. Trying to navigate the castle wasn't quite as difficult as I anticipated. I thought the stairwell would be problematic, but I quickly realized if one would take the time to take note of all the visible entries and turns, you could accurately surmise what shifts you needed to wait for to get where needed.

That being said, I knew I'd have to wait for students to begin heading back to their dorms in order to slip inside. With that in mind, I sort of traipsed about the school, idly checking rooms that seemed to be of no consequence, including walking down to the dungeons and up to the various perches, getting distracted by the multitude of owls kept in one of the towers. During several moments, I forgot what I was doing, having become enthralled in the fascinating world of Hogwarts. The day did finally end and I remembered to tag along behind a group of Gryffindor students, following them back to what I assumed was their house. The teens, three boys maybe fifteen years of age, had apparently decided to drop their materials off before heading to Quidditch practice.

In front of a portrait of a fat and somewhat ugly woman, the trio stopped, speaking to the painting who responded in a shrill voice that made me grind my teeth. That sound alone made the fake lady as unpleasant as Hephzibah. _Ugh_. Nonetheless, they were let in with me on their heels. As they entered, the teens began pushing each other around playfully, sending one of the boys to almost fall into me: a crisis I was barely able to avoid. I parted ways with them and started nosing around for any sign of where I could find the sword. After a couple of hours with no luck and trying to keep away from the students coming and going, I left again, instead making my way toward Slytherin.

I was yet to meet little Lucius, but he was aware of my presence in the school that day and was meant to be available should I require his help. Biting my tongue and repeating to myself that he wasn't his father and only thirteen years old at that, I waited outside the Slytherin common room for him to appear. Right when I began to grow tired of hanging around, I heard a familiar snobbish tone approaching, instantly growling a complaint under my breath. To no surprise, I soon saw three young wizards approaching. In the middle, a thirteen year old boy nearly identical in appearance to Abraxas save for the length of his hair, and on either side, a witch. The girl who seemed the same age as him was blonde and the other, who was undoubtedly a few years older, had long black curls.

"Be nice, Bella!" the younger witch laughed, curling her arms around Lucius.

"Aw Cissy, you're too kind," the other hissed with a smile, "He's a Malfoy; he can take care of himself."

"She's right, you know," Lucius pushed the girl off of him, agreeing with the one who had apparently attacked him in some way, probably verbally.

I watched the three kids near, summoning the courage to act my age and not grow annoyed with the brat. The door soon opened before them and the older witch was the first to step inside, Lucius walking quickly after her. Not wanting to waste any more time or take the chance on too many people being on the other side of that wall, I reached out and pulled the boy's arm, instantly letting go.

"HEY!" he spun around, startling the one called Cissy.

"What is it?" she looked around with a confused expression.

"It's nothing..." he murmured, "But I need to check something before I retire."

"Oh? I'll come with you," the girl decided happily.

"No, I'll go by myself. It will be a minute," he refused.

She sighed, casting him a pouty look before disappearing inside the Slytherin common room, its door sliding shut after. The moment we were alone, I disallusioned myself.

"I take it you're Gerald," the wizard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm looking for the Room of Requirement," I got straight to the point.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another canon reminder: Tom Riddle applied for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in 1944 to Headmaster Armando Dippet who rejected him due to his young age of 18, but told Tom to reapply in a few years. Ten years after Hephzibah Smith's murder (1955-1961), Tom, who had resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, reapplied for the position and was once again turned down; this time by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This second application was a ruse to try and find the sword of Gryffindor (a search which came up empty handed). At this point, he jinxed the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, making it impossible for anyone to keep the position for more than a year. This curse wouldn't be lifted until Voldemort's final death.**

 **ALSO: the Death Eaters were originally called 'Knights of Walpurigs.' Hence, Gerald referring to them as Knights and not Death Eaters. For the curious, Walpurgis is short for** _ **Walpurgisnacht**_ **which refers to both the holiday of Walpurgis Night and the Saint for which it was named. It occurs around May 1st and is meant to be a Christian 'battle' against** _ **Hexennacht**_ **or Witch's Night, which is said to be the night witches meet. Christians would pray through Saint Walpurgis to protect themselves and the area against the evils of witchcraft.**

 **THE MORE YOU KNOW!**


End file.
